A Silver Star
by Sesshochan1
Summary: The sequel to Drown Me in Amber. Haru stumbles onto a generation old secret that is more dangerous than she could ever imagine. Cannon couples, JillxGriffin, there are fantasy/Horror-esque elements :
1. Griffin's Return

This is the sequel to my Harvest Moon fanfiction Drown Me in Amber. I really recommend you read that first before reading this... a lot of stuf might not make sense if you don't ;;; Anyway, I tried to edit it as best as I could... and I really hope you all like it!! :)

**A Silver Star**

Chapter 1

_Griffin's Return_

Haru took great gulping mouthfuls of the sweet, scented evening air as she ran steadily down the hill. Everywhere the world was coming alive around her and the light aroma of newly budded flowers hung in the lavender colored night. A few stars were peeking out of the pale, darkening sky. Haru's cheeks were pink with exertion and she ran from the hill to the lane. Her chestnut hair bounced steadily behind her as she went.

On her face was a brilliantly happy smile and her heart was filled with the sort of incandescent happiness that only love can bring. For the life of her she could not stop grinning as she passed by the Inner Inn.

_Almost there, almost there!_ She thought, listening to her own heavy breathing and footsteps on the cobbled pathway. Ahead at the bar, the lights were on and the muffled murmur of voices could be heard intermixed with the clinking of glasses. Haru began to feel a familiar feeling of nervous fluttering in her stomach, but did not possess the ability to stop herself.

_Is it tonight? Could it be tonight?_ She thought as she stopped in front of the bar's front door. A cracked and peeling sign bore the name "The Blue Bar" beside her face. The amber colored windows flickered warmly out at her, inviting her in. Haru stood for a moment with her hand on the door knob. From inside came Professor Carter's distinct laugh.

Swallowing hard, Haru grasped the slightly weathered doorknob and pushed the door open with gusto. As the wooden door flew open, a myriad of sights met her eyes, but there was only one person she was looking for.

"Haru!!" Several voices shouted in her direction amiably as she took in what was before her eyes. Kassey and Patrick, the old twins who made fireworks, were sitting at the bar beside Carter, a dark-haired archaeologist who was a regular at this bar, and the surly Marlin. Beside him was, Gustafa and the girl who lived with him.

"Nami!" Haru waved at her as she stepped in doors. Behind the bar a girl appeared who was a few years older than Haru. She had glossy blonde hair that spiraled in elegant waves and curls down her shoulders and flashing green eyes. She gave Haru and excited and meaningful smile and stood completely still.

"Oh my gosh…." Haru spoke to the girl, "Muffy… do you mean…"

Muffy could not handle it any longer. She shook with happiness and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yes!!" She screamed excitedly, running over to Haru and grasping her hands. Haru's heart began to pump at full speed.

"W-where is…" She could barely start to ask when the door to the back room opened slowly and a tall, skinny man came out slowly.

It was like seeing him again for the first time. Haru's hands slid unconsciously away from Muffy's as she turned to face the man, taking him in with her amethyst-colored eyes.

He was a good foot taller than Haru with long scruffy, dark hair that he kept held back in a ponytail. He had a mustache and misty gray-brown eyes that were always filled with an uncommon sort of gentleness. When he saw Haru he could not speak, but merely stared at her paralyzed.

"Haru…" His husky voice finally came forth. Haru was being drawn closer and closer to him without realizing. She had no sort of awareness that the entire bar had gone silent and all eyes were on them. She could not even begin to care.

"Griffin…. You're…. You're finally back…." Her voice trembled as she thought it would. Griffin smiled with genuine affection back at Haru, but looked slightly over at Muffy as if asking her permission for something. She winked at him.  
"Go on… I can take care of these customers for one more night." She them moved from behind the bar and shooed both Haru and Griffin outside into the delicate, purple evening.

The two of them walked slowly down the grassy hill, hand in hand towards a place where no one would bother them. Haru grasped Griffin's hand tightly, feeling that she never wanted to let go again.

"I missed you… I really did…" She told Griffin, trying to speak normally but failing. Her voice was high and tremulous. He laughed softly.

"I missed you too…" He sounded shy, but truthful. Haru looked up mischeivously into Griffin's eyes.

"So?" She urged him playfully.

"Soo…" He continued, nonplussed.

"So, how did the trial go?" Haru could barely contain her excitement as the two of them walked over to Turtle Pond. It was reflecting the opaline sky above beautifully and the swaying of the tree's leaves and branches created a calming atmosphere. They sat down shoulder to shoulder with their backs against the tree.

"She's gonna be put away for life, it seems." Griffin told Haru with a note of grim finality in his voice. After short pause he grinned a little. "She won't come back to bother us ever again." He added. Haru felt relieved and leaned her head against Griffin's shoulder and shut her eyes.

"Thank goodness… I thought you'd never get back…" She sighed. It was so unreal to be back with him again. Haru felt as if she were unable to actually feel all the happiness that was inside of her chest. "So, did you find a prettier girlfriend in the city?"

Griffin turned to face her with an earnest glance.

"That's impossible." They stared at each other for one emotional second, then Haru leaned forward and kissed him fully. She was filled with bliss. Haru had absolutely no idea how she had gotten on without him these past weeks.

After several passionate minutes she broke away.

"Griffin… I'm sorry... I have to do this...I've been waiting for this moment ever since you left…"

She was suddenly extremely serious. Griffin looked a little taken aback. She knew what she had to do. She had promised herself over and over the past few weeks that this is exactly what she would do when Griffin returned to her. She slowly took off her rucksack with shaking hands and rummaged around inside for several moments. Griffin looked very confused.

"I… I tried once before, remember? But there was that mix up…. And with the trial and everything… it just didn't seem right to ask right after Valentine had made such a mess of things…" Haru began to explain as she pulled out a wooden box from her rucksack. She opened it carefully. The contents remained unharmed and pristine. Griffin waited for her without saying a word, though he still looked quite lost. Haru cleared her throat and tried to look as grave as possible.

She grabbed the azure feather that was in the box and held it up to Griffin, her face straight and determined. The feather was was shining with an ethereal light.

"Griffin… please…. I...I want to be your wife. Will you marry me?" She asked demurely, feeling as if she could die at any moment of nervousness. Griffin looked a little stunned, but eventually he took it gently from her hand and looked into her eyes.

"You sure you want a useless old bachelor like me?" He asked her finally, as if this whole thing was too good to be true.

"Of course!" Haru chimed, her heart unable to contain all the feelings that were coursing through her. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears.

"Come on, Haru…" Griffin's face suddenly became stony. Haru felt a moment of fear pass through her heart like a lightening bolt. She could not handle a rejection from him a second time, even though it had been a mistunderstanding. "After all we've been through, do you really even have to ask?"

A wave of relief consumed and she began to bounce a little where she sat.

"So is that a 'yes'!?" She piped happily, smiling broadly, her fingers intertwining with his as she squirmed with excitement. Griffin laughed with a shade of humilty.

"It's a definite 'yes'." He reassured her, "I'm just sorry that you beat me to it!"

Haru could not contain herself any longer. She leapt forward with a happy yell and threw her arms around Griffin's neck. There was no way to express how she was feeling as she held Griffin close to her and let the moment envelope and take over her. She wanted to remember the way she felt forever.

"Oh my gosh, FINALLY!" Came a shout from a ways off. Haru and Griffin moved slightly away from each other, bother wearing similar expressions as they looked in the direction of the voice.

Muffy and all the customers who were previously in the bar were all watching from a short distance away. The joy that had started in Haru had spread to all of them.

"Agh! How long were you guys watching!?" Griffin was flustered, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Jeez, I thought Haru would NEVER do it." Muffy teased  
"We thought you weren't going to go through with it again." Marlin said with his arms crossed. Haru was humiliated as she got up from where she sat.

"Muffy!" She cried shrilly at them.

"Hey, haven't you heard of privacy?" Griffin was looking thoroughly violated.

"An eye for an eye, brother! You were there when I confessed to Nami." Gustafa called out to him as the group strolled towards Haru and Griffin.

"Yeah, you also saw it when I told my wife my feelings too, so all's fair in my eyes." Marlin retorted after Gustafa. Griffin's expression became muddled.

"You two got married already?" He asked Marlin. Marlin nodded.

"Yeah… it was a quiet wedding… sorry you couldn't come, you were busy with the trial." Haru looked over at Griffin as Marlin explained the news. The world seemed to blur away as her embarrassment faded.

_My husband…_ She thought with pride and excitement. She almost couldn't believe it was true. She had practiced that proposal over one hundred times. Not in one of the possible scenarios she had dreamed up had it gone so perfectly as it had just gone. It was like the beginning of a fantastic story she had been waiting all her life to hear, or the start of a day she knew would be amazing.

"Whooa… Earth to Haru…" Muffy waved her hand in front of Haru's eyes and she snapped back into reality.

"Wha-?" She looked around.

"We just asked you a question…" Nami told her. All eyes were on her all of a sudden.

"When's the wedding going to be?" Kassey repeated in Haru's direction.

"Uh…" She looked over at Griffin for some help. He shrugged and scratched his head, looking muddled. "A… week from today? At the church in Mineral town?" She offered to the group, looking around for some sort of approval.

"It's decided, then! I'm going to go home straight away and tell Celia and Vesta." Marlin smiled roguishly and broke away from the group waving.

"Come on, Nami. Let's go let Lumina and Rock know." Gustafa ushered Nami away and the twins followed, flashing Haru and Griffin thumbs up.

"Ohh! I'm so excited!!" Muffy shrieked, dancing around, "Haru's going to get married! Oh my goodness, we need to pick out your dress! I have to go find that catalogue from Lumina's wedding!" Muffy was talking more to herself than to anyone else as she rushed in a flurry back up towards the bar.

Haru and Griffin were left standing alone next to the pond again. It was if a whirlwind had just passed through. After a few moments of stunned silence, Haru looked up at Griffin. He gave her a shaky smile.

_This is real…_ Haru realized as she took his hand. _This is it…  
_  
The reality of what her future slowly came and rested down upon her shoulders.

And it couldn't have been more beautiful.

--

"Oh… this one's really nice too!"

"Ew, no… Look at the trim."

"Oh, I didn't see that part, ahaha!"

"How about this one?" Lumina came out holding a huge, puffy wedding dress in her arms. Celia and Muffy oohed and Haru stood dumbfounded.

"It's only 400,000 G!" Lumina told them as if she had spotted a real bargain. All the girls looked slightly horrified which left Lumina utterly bewildered. Nami scoffed and turned away.

"I don't see why it has to be a dress… why not just a nice suit like this one?" She gestured to a morose black suit set on a female mannequin.

"I think Haru wants a dress, isn't that right?" Muffy asked Haru. Haru was a bit overwhelmed. She had been woke up early by a gaggle of squealing girls and brought to the city outside of Mineral Town, spent a utterly all too much on flowers and been swept into a dress store.

"Uh… yeah… I think. Yes… a dress, definitely." Haru said slowly as she watched Flora examining a lopsided hat that was covered in glittering beads. Lumina tiptoed over to Haru and giggled.

"I think she's still in shock. I remember I felt that way before I married Rock, too. Everything happens so fast the days before the wedding."

"Ooh!!" Muffy was skipping around the store, holding up dresses over herself and looking in the mirror.

"It does go by fast, doesn't it?" Celia remarked, "It feels like just yesterday I was getting married, too…"

"Maybe that's because it was three weeks ago." Nami commented snidely. Haru giggled a bit.

"Oh… I'm just kinda…dazed, I guess…" Haru admitted as she took a seat on a cushy, circular sofa in front of the mirrored walls.

"Do you like hot pink, Haru?" Muffy's voice called from across the store. Haru couldn't even respond. The clerk was watching the girls from across the room with an annoyed expression on his face. They had already been in the store for over and hour and were chattering away loudly. He was used to this group of girls by now, as it was their third time purchasing a dress.

"Don't worry about it, Haru. Everything will turn out right in the end, you'll get all this craziness sorted." Lumina patted Haru on the knee. Muffy approached the small gathering holding a radiant pink dress in her hands. Flora was sitting off by herself a ways off, staring off into the distance. If it was possible, she seemed even more distant and lost in thought lately.

"How do you know that? Not all marriages work out, you know. In fact most of them fail." Nami said suddenly. Muffy's expression turned rageful.

"Don't say that, Nami, you're awful!" Muffy shouted at her.

"Yeah, that's not a good thing to say before someone's wedding. That's not even what Lumina was talking about, anyway." Celia scolded. Nami shrugged and looked a little annoyed.

"Just saying…" Nami looked sullen. Haru smiled around at everyone with a delicate and joyful look swimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it… That's one thing I'm not worried about. If there's one thing in my life I can be sure about, it's Griffin. I know without a shred of doubt in my mind that I will love him until the day I die." She said it with such conviction and confidence, that even Nami looked astounded.

"Aww…" Muffy cooed, "You guys are adorable… I wish I could have a love like yours…" She commented wistfully.

"What, things aren't working out with Haru's brother?" Lumina asked Muffy suddenly. A false smile popped up on Muffy's face immediately after Lumina spoke.

"Of course they are working out. Everything's just fine." She said as if it had bee rehearsed. Haru looked over at Muffy with some concern.

"Huh? What's going on…?" She could read Muffy well after knowing her for over a year.

"Nothing's the matter, didn't I just say…?"

"OH MY GOSH, HARU LOOK!" Celia interjected from a ways off. In her arms was a delicate white and pink dress that looked as if it were made for royalty. It was sleeveless and fitted with gossamer white pink fabric on the front. Haru let her most feminine instincts take over as she was drawn from where she sat towards to dress.

"It's…a….masterpiece…" She said breathlessly, taking the soft pink fabric in her hands. Nami looked at the dress and held up her hands.

"Oh wait a sec." She spoke aloud and strolled to the other side of the store, then returned with something in her hands, "I don't really know much about fashion and what not, but would this look good with it?"

In her hands she held a headdress that was crafted from pink pearls. She placed it carefully on top of Haru's head and stepped back to enjoy the effect. Haru spun to behold herself in the mirror. When worn it was as if the pearls were dripping in a delicate white-pink rain over her hair. The gems clustered towards the top of her head in a ornate tiara-like display.

"Can I try on the dress?" Haru smiled at her own reflection as she took the dress from Celia and went into the dressing room. Moments later she emerged and all the girls gasped and squealed.

"You look like a princess, Haru." Lumina commented in a mystified tone, "It's fantastic! Let's go get the clerk!"

Lumina ran off with Celia and Flora while Nami followed in tow. Muffy stood fast beside Haru, still gazing at Haru's reflection in the mirror with a sort of melancholy joy.

"Haru, you're beautiful." Her voice was almost a whisper. Haru could barely believe the woman staring back at her was actually herself.

"Muffy… if this is a dream… I don't ever want to wake up." She told her friend with a dreamy tone. Muffy smiled at her wistfully.

"It's all real, sweetie. You got exactly what you wanted… which is more than a lot of girls can say."

Haru looked worried suddenly and turned quietly to face Muffy.

"That's what bothers me… no one ever gets exactly what they want… right? What if… What if all this good luck just means that something bad is about to happen?"

Muffy grabbed Haru's hand with comfort and gave it a little squeeze.

"Nothing bad's going to happen, I promise you." Muffy told Haru… and Haru believed her.


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Chapter 2**  
_Mother Knows Best_

"Have you really got everything ready? Think about it again to make sure…" Muffy told Haru while holding out her finger. Haru spun on her stool as she thought to herself.

"Dress… flowers… location…invitations…food..." She counted off the things on her fingers, scrutinizing her mind to try and think if she'd forgotten something vital.

"Think hard… the wedding is tomorrow, this is your last chance to correct anything."

"No… I'm pretty sure we got it all." Haru nodded her head with a sense of finality. She sighed deeply and sank down into the barstool.

"It has been one hell of a week. I didn't know getting married was so much work!" Haru sighed. Muffy giggled and gave her an understanding look.

"How about a drink? I'm good at making them now, you know! Even the regulars said so." Muffy assured her. Haru laughed a bit, feeling slightly nervous.

"Well, okay. As long as you use one of Griffin's recipes." She agreed, worried whether Muffy had become skilled in Griffin's absence or the customers were just being polite. Muffy began to haphazardly mix together several drinks while humming.

"Where is Griffin anyway? I haven't seen him for a while." Muffy asked as she sloshed a bottle's contents messily into a cup and shook it, small droplets of the beverage flying all around. Haru decided not to comment on this.

"He's moving in to my house today, remember? I was helping him before but then we had to go over the guest list one final time." Haru reminded Muffy.

"Ohh… that's right… tonight's his last night here…" She pondered as if the idea had just become a reality in her mind. "It's going to be weird living here alone. Who am I going to bother in my spare time now?" Muffy joked, presenting Haru with her drink. The top was oddly frothy and the mixture was still twirling in a sort of sluggish vortex. Haru took a careful sip and was surprised by the taste.

"Wow, you have gotten better! I can't believe it!" Haru remarked, pleasantly astonished.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Muffy started speaking as the door swung open and Griffin came inside.

"Hey, Griffin!" Both girls chorused in unison. He waved at them both silently with his usual hidden smile.

"Hello ladies." He took his spot behind the bar and sighed a bit. "All done, finally… I thought it would never end." He sounded tired, but had a shade of triumphant satisfaction in his voice.

"Want to check really fast to make sure you didn't leave anything?" Muffy offered kindly, "You know I can mix the drinks now!" She boasted for the tenth time that day.

"I am aware of this fact." Griffin told her with a slight tone of humor. "Yeah, might as well give it the once-over…"

"I'll go with you." Haru chirped as she slid off of her barstool and hopped up to Griffin's side. She grabbed his hand with energy and grinned as she tugged him into the backroom.

It was rather sparse inside Griffin's old room. Only the table, chairs, a small desk, and a bed remained.

"Wow… empty." Haru remarked as she stepped into the room and looked around.

"It's weird moving out after so many years of living here." Griffin told Haru in a voice he used when only she was around. It always made her smile.

"Don't be sad, you'll be back here every night…except Wednesdays of course…Oh, look you did forget something." Haru spotted a dust covered frame that was pushed up against the wall behind the desk. It was nearly blending in with the wall behind which made it very hard to see if you weren't looking very closely.

"What is that, anyway?" Griffin asked as she bent down to extract the frame from behind the desk. When he brought it out particles of dust and grime fluttered down all around and made Haru and Griffin cough. Griffin wiped off the glass on the frame and they both looked down onto a browning and cracked photograph.

"Ohh… look at that…" Haru stepped closer to see what was in the photo. It showed an older man with familiar eyes standing in front of a much newer looking Blue Bar. To his right stood a young woman dressed in a foreign frock. She had jagged and wild black hair that hung around her chin and her skin was a shade darker than the man she stood beside. At the ankles of the man clung a small boy with a reserved expression on his face.

"That looks like you… But older…" Haru pointed at the old man.

"That's my grandfather." Griffin told Haru, sounding nostalgic.

"And who's this?" Haru gestured at the young woman.

"Her name was Willow. She worked at the bar with my grandfather for a few seasons after I came to live here. She came from some town in the forests, or something."

"Oh, is that you?" Haru put her finger above the boy's image. Griffin laughed a little gruffly.

"Yeah, about a million years ago. Weird to think I was young once, eh?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Haru scolded Griffin. Suddenly she felt more like a wife than ever, and gave him a stern smile. Griffin gave a quiet laugh and handed Haru the picture gently.

"Do you mind taking this back home for me? Not that I don't trust Muffy, I just think it's better I should get to work finally." He told her.

"Oh, yeah! Of course." Haru obliged as they went back into the bar together, Haru holding the photograph in her hand.

"I guess I'll go home then and make sure everything's all right on the farm. Takakura's been taking over for me while I've been so busy and I feel so bad…" Haru told Muffy and Griffin as she moved towards the door.

"See ya later, Haru." Griffin said with affection.

"Enjoy your last night of being single!" Muffy teased.

"Do not be late tomorrow, either of you." She added with a solid determination. As she went to open the door it swung open with a rapid force. In front of her stood her older brother Akira, panting and puffing.

"Aki!" Haru shouted with joy, "You came down to the valley!" Akira held up his hand to let them know he was catching his breath. Muffy had a shocked and worried expression on her face as she looked over at Akira.

"Haru… She's coming…" Akira gasped out, his hands resting on his knees. "She'll be here any second." His face was red from running, but his jaunty brown hair and farmer's clothes still looked fresh and perky. His jaw, which was previously bandaged and broken seemed to have healed well. When Haru finally realized who Akira was talking about she froze and a wave of dread washed over her.

"Oh no… she's not supposed to be here until tomorrow…" Haru was stricken with fear. "Did you see her already?"

"Yeah… and she's not in a good mood, either. She-"

"HAAAARRUUUUUUUUKAAAAA!!" A shriek came ringing out through the clear and calm skies of the valley.

"Uh oh…" Haru knew that voice all too well. Akira looked frustrated with worry. Moments later a woman trotted into view. She was covered in make-up and fake eyelashes exaggerated her bright purple eyes. Hair the same chestnut color as both Akira's and Haru's was pulled up in an elaborate knot on her head and woven into an extravagant hat with a fake bird on it. She wore a rich purple dress with bows and frills that masked her voluptuous figure well. She carried about seven bags on her person which she dumped in a heap in front of the dusty bar front.

The woman reached the place where Akira and Haru stood and grasped them both into a bone crushing hug.

"OHH, my babies! My sweet little babies!" She cooed as she hugged both Akira and Haru to her massive chest. They were both desperately trying to breath. Muffy and Griffin were both paralyzed.

The woman broke fiercely away from the siblings and surveyed Haru.

"Oh, my dear darling. My baby daughter is all grown up! Getting married tomorrow! I'm so… so proud!" She squealed loudly, then turned to Muffy and Griffin.

"Oh, my goodness! You must be Griffin's parents!" She clasped her hands and took in the sight of them. Muffy looked thoroughly flustered and Griffin just stood with his mouth slightly open. The woman bustled forward and shook each of their hands with gusto. "My, you're a little young to be a mother, though. Well, no matter! I'm Fuyuko, but you can call me Yuko!" She flitted her fake eyelashes at them. Muffy tried to react.

"Um… Mrs. Yuko… I think you might be a little mistak-"

"So where is your groom, lovey-pie?" Yuko aimed at Haru, totally disregarding what Muffy was trying to say. Akira looked horrified as he turned to Haru. She urged him for help with her eyes but he shook his head vigorously.

"Whatever is the matter, dumplings? Is something wrong? Come now, tell your mommy…" Yuko cooed. Haru knew that this wasn't going to go smoothly.

"Um… Mom…. This is Griffin. And that's Muffy… she's my best friend and Akira's… um… girlfriend?" Haru said this as slowly as she could. Akira looked at his shoes. Yuko looked a little bit stunned as she turned back to look at Griffin once more. She grabbed a pair of spectacles from her pocket and squinted in Haru's fiancé's direction. She turned back towards Haru, her large mouth slack and rimmed with bright red lipstick.

"… Honey, that was supposed to be a joke, right?" She mumbled to her daughter, "You can't possibly be serious." Her voice was pinched. Haru nodded trying not to show any emotion whatsoever. She knew her mother was about to make a terrible scene…

"No, this cannot be, pumpkin… This man… he's…" Yuko was grasping for the right words as Haru madly shook her head, trying to get her mother to stop.

"Mom, Griffin's a great guy." Akira attempted to help, but Yuko was already turning back to Griffin.

"How old are you, sir?" She asked Griffin sharply. Griffin could barely speak and he began to blush a little.

"I-I'm… thirty-nine." It was as if he were admitting something shameful. Yuko cried out and grasped at her chest.

"NO, NO, NO!" Yuko shouted, "You may not marry my daughter, you filthy old man! How dare you even try to defile the innocence of my poor sweet daughter!" She raged in Griffin's direction. He shrunk back as she shouted at him, his face turning redder by the second.

"Mrs. Yuko, you shouldn't speak to Griffin like that!" Muffy rushed to Griffin's defense and put herself in the line of fire.

"Who are you to talk, you stringy little strumpet?"

"MOTHER!" Akira yelled in Yuko's direction, "Please refrain from using such derogatory phrases when speaking to Muffy!" Akira was suddenly very proper, "She is very dear to us all and comes from respectable stock."

"Aki, my dear! You were supposed to be protecting your sister from predators like this!" Yuko wailed at her son.

"Mommy, Griffin is a wonderful man… you don't even-" Haru tried to protest. Yuko burst into angry tears and scurried to the door.

"NO! I won't have it! Think of your linage, Haruka! I knew this would happen when you said you wanted to be a farmer!"

"Mother!" Haru tried to stop her as she burst out the door, sobbing madly to herself. Akira went out behind her, trying to get her to calm down. Griffin was looking crestfallen and ashamed in the corner.

"Griffin, I'm so sorry." Haru apologized and drew closer to her fiancé. "Don't listen to anything-"

An almighty wail erupted from outside and Haru froze.

"I'll be back, don't move." Haru told them as she spun on her heel and went outside to attend her mother. She was sitting in a messy heap outside the bar with her makeup running down her cheeks.

"Mommy, please. Try and stop crying." Haru asked her mother as she crouched beside her in the dust.

"Haru… for years our family has married into respectable families to keep our noble linage. Your father put these crazy ideas about farming into your head… but you should do what's right for your family! Break off the engagement immediately and come home. We need you to take up the family business!"

"Mother, no! I'm in love with Griffin, no matter what you think about him! And I NEVER want to be the president of that stupid cosmetics company!"

Yuko looked throughly violated.

"B-but I've trained you since birth." She uttered, horrified.

"I like it here. I have friends, a good farm, I'm in love, and I'm perfectly happy. Shouldn't you be pleased?" Haru responded.

"You just wait, Haruka! I'm going to invite Phillip and his father to the wedding, then we'll see who you really want!" Yuko said with finality. Haru blanched and Akira stood stiff and silent.

"No, mommy. Please, I don't want to see him." Haru protested.

"You two have been betrothed since birth." Yuko said with venom in every word. Haru frowned.

"We broke off the engagement, remember? I don't like him, anyway."

"We'll see about that, we'll see!" Yuko rose from where she sat in a puddle and took up all her bags.

"Mom! Wait!" Akira tried to go after her, but she was determined. Haru sighed deeply as she watched her mother go. This was really too much.

Thinking of Griffin, Haru went back into the bar quietly. Griffin was sitting dejectedly behind the bar with Muffy beside him. She was talking in a low, sympathetic voice.

"Haru…" She noticed Haru as she came in. Muffy rose from where she sat and drew close to Haru, "Say something to him." She whispered to Haru, then went out the door, looking around for Akira.

Haru tiptoed over to Griffin and sat beside him, putting a hand on his back.

"Hey, don't look so down." She told him tenderly, "Don't let a thing she says bother you."

Griffin looked up into Haru's eyes.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe I am too old for you. I mean, she's not the first to say it… My friends in Mineral Town… they're all being so cold to me… ever since I told them I was getting married." He admitted. Haru's heart stung with pain and fear.

"Do you… not want to marry me…?" She asked, fearing what his answer might be. He looked at her deeply his eyes swimming with pain.

"Haru, I want to marry you more than anything else in the world. Nothing would make me happier, honestly. But if it's going to ruin you life… I…"

"Griffin, I love you." She said strongly. "I wouldn't care if the whole world was against us, I'd still want to marry you. No sadness would be greater than a life without you by my side."

His expression turned serene and subtly joyful.

"Then let's do it, even if the world says 'no'. Let's get married tomorrow."


	3. Haru's Star

**Chapter 3**

_Haru's Star_

Griffin was hardly aware of the day that had gone by. Everything seemed to be happening at an extremely accelerated rate. He vaguely remembered getting dressed in the morning and noticing how ridiculous he looked in a tuxedo.

Blurred images of faces and words people had said to him rolled over and over in his mind like a great tornado. It was almost like being on some sort of amusement park ride that went around and around until one could barely see straight.

Before he knew it he was standing in the church waiting for his bride to arrive. The feeling of everyone's eyes on him was more than uncomfortable. He knew no matter what he did his hair would never behave, which always gave him the look of being unkempt. He was aware of how silly he looked and was powerfully glad that Haru had chosen Muffy as her Maiden of Honor; he did not think he had the guts to stand up in front of the village alone. Muffy wore a stunning pink dress that fitted nicely to her curves and fresh pink flowers in her hair.

"Jeez… I think Haru's mom invited a whole bunch more people…" Muffy whispered to Griffin out of the corner of her mouth as she gazed out at the crowd. It was true the people sitting in the pews seemed to be much more than the number Griffin and Haru had decided on. From beside him there was a voice.

"There isn't gonna be enough food for them all…" Gustafa joined in their conversation. Griffin smiled at him subtly, not wanting anyone else to notice they were talking. There was a low murmur over the crowd. Griffin had wanted Doug for his Best Man, but he knew that his friend of over twenty years did not approve of him marrying a girl who was thirteen years younger, so he'd asked Gustafa who was happy to oblige. Doug sat scowling in the pews beyond.

"I just don't th-" Griffin had begun to speak, but something had stopped him. Out across the aisle, dappled by the glistening rainbow light that refracted from the stained glass windows was an angelic figure. Petite and lithe, she gracefully walked down the aisle in her gossamer pink and white gown. Her brown hair swept in neat waves above her shoulders and was dotted with an assortment of pink pearls that became a tiara. She held a bouquet of beautifully bright flowers and her cheeks were lightly pink with blush. Griffin could barely breath as he watched her float closer to him, Takakura holding her arm as she went. The crowd had become hushed and all the eyes had turned in the direction of the bride.

"Oh… she's so beautiful…" Muffy's voice was teary and followed by little sniffles.

"Muffy, don't cry!" Gustafa hissed, trying to keep a smile on his face. Griffin didn't notice a thing. He was too captivated with Haru's image. The priest was smiling broadly behind the altar as Haru came close to Griffin and lightly broke from Takaura's arm. He gave her a proud look over and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Haru… You've grown into a fine young woman…" He told her in a murmur. He wore a rare smile on his face as he turned to face Griffin.

"You better take good care of her." His eyes were somewhat serious. Griffin nodded accordingly, knowing that he would be more than happy with these terms. Haru stepped up and stood in front of Griffin, smiling at him with an exhilarated grin.

The priest came to life behind them and his voice began to echo through the lofty heights and bright light of the church. The light was pouring through the stained glass like beams from heaven and the air around them seemed to be resonating with some sort of unseen energy.

Griffin could barely believe this was actually happening. He could not grasp the fact that he was actually marrying the beautiful woman that stood before him. It seemed uncommonly dream-like.

"…Do you, Griffin… take Haruka to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Griffin didn't even hesitate for a moment.

"I do." he said with a conviction that he rarely ever used. Haru beamed back at him as he spoke.

"And do you, Haruka… take Griffin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do!" Haru's clear and bell-like voice rang out with the tiniest of echoes through the church.

_This is it…_ She thought joyfully to herself, her heart in her mouth_. Just a few more moments… and I will belong to you forever…_

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest announced, giving them both a warm smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

There was some loud sobbing from the audience that sounded as if it was coming from Haru's mother. Haru knew that those weren't tears of joy, but it hardly matter as she leaned in to kiss her new husband.

Soon, her gasping sobs were drowned out by an explosion of applause that was amplified tenfold by the cavernous walls. Happy faces of people that Haru had come to know and love spun and floated around in the field of her vision for several brilliant moments. She was becoming lost in the sea of sight, sound and movement. It was like being caught in a sort of very fast spinning whirlpool as she was walked out of the church, people all around yelling and congratulating her. Only Griffin's voice stood out as they exited into the radiant midday sunlight.

"You all right, Haru?" He asked her through all the noise and excitement. She looked up at him through all the haziness.

"More than all right." Her voice was only loud enough for him to hear it. Suddenly there was a crazed sort of screaming from many different female voices.

"Haru! Haru! Throw the bouquet!" Muffy yelled up to where Haru stood. Haru looked away from her husband to see a clamoring of some of the single women in the village looking up excitedly with their arms outstretched. Muffy was leading the group, looking like she would do anything to get that bouquet.

"Oh! I almost forgot… haa okay… here's goes…" Haru turned around so she couldn't see anyone who might want it and hurled the bouquet back with all her might. There was a chorus of high pitched screams above the chattering of the crowd and Haru turned to see the bouquet sail over all their heads and land haphazardly onto Nami's head. She had been talking seriously with Gustafa and becoming very disconcerted as the flowers crashed down on her head.

"Hey!" She squawked as she noticed what it was. Muffy turned to Haru with a wide and dejected stare.

"You could have at least _tried_ to cheat."

--

Ann and Doug were nearly beside themselves. The food that they had prepared earlier was nowhere near close to how much they needed after Haru's mother had invited so many new guests. The two of them could be seen charging back and forth through the kitchen doors, their hands covered in flour and stains on their shirts. The inn had never been so full in it's lifetime.

"Who are all these people?" Muffy asked Haru as they wandered around through the crowd. Haru had changed into a sleek crème colored evening gown and was looking around.

"Well, most of these people are the company owners and important business people my mother works with." Haru explained.

"Whoa… I didn't know you rubbed shoulders with the rich and snooty." Muffy noted a corpulent man with a dangling pocket watch that appeared to be made out of solid gold and was encrusted with diamonds.

"Well, technically I _am_ one of the rich and snooty." Haru laughed with Muffy and they sat down at one of the only empty tables in the building. "My mother owns the 7th largest company in the country… You've heard of _Ma Belle_ cosmetics, right?"

"Heard of it? That's all I use! Jeez, Haru! You wait till your wedding day to tell me." Muffy giggled, "Or should I call you Haruka?" Haru grimaced slightly.

"I hate it when people call me that…" She told Muffy, her eyes squinted slightly.

"Haha, I can tell." As Muffy finished speaking, a looked of sudden excitement appeared on her face.

"Oh! Akira!" She called out from behind Haru. Haru looked back and saw her brother passing by. He stopped when he saw them and greeted them both happily as he sat down.

"Hey, you two. How's it feel to be married, sis?" He asked Haru amiably. She smiled.

"Feels pretty good. I think my husband's already turning into a drunkard, though." She gestured towards the bar area jokingly, where Griffin and some of his friends were playing a high-spirited drinking game.

"Haha… I've never seen him look so happy. You two are going to have a really good life together, I can just tell."

"So, Akira!" Muffy interjected, "Anything new?" She looked at him expectantly. Akira paused for a moment.

"Well… I just added on another chicken coop…. Got four new birds… soon I'm going to get another renovation to my house, too…"

"Are you?" Haru asked genially, "Dang, Akira… you do work hard… My house needs some expanding now, too…"

"Is that all…? There's no… new plans… for anything…?" Muffy continued to ask Akira as if Haru hadn't spoken. She had a somewhat hopeful tone in her voice. Akira began to look a little disheartened.

"Uh… yeah… that's all."

Haru was beginning to pick up on some odd tension between the two and was about to inquire when there was a small tap on her shoulder.

"Haru…" A tiny voice said in her ear. When Haru turned she saw Flora standing behind her looking terribly distressed.

"Flora, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the party? Did Ann not bring you any food or something?" She asked when she saw Flora's expression.

"No, no… Haru… the party is great… Oh, and congratulations!" She added as if it were a last minute thought, then leaned in close and whispered into Haru's ear, "I just… I really need to talk to you about something…"

Haru felt a mild undertone of worry as she nodded and rose from her seat.

"Of course." She obliged, then turned back to Muffy and Akira. They were both sitting quietly and fiddling with their forks.

"Excuse me one second, guys. If Griffin is looking for me can you tell him I'll be right back?"

"Sure…" Muffy murmured. Flora and Haru weaved through the rowdy crowd trying to get to a quiet place to talk. They passed by a disgruntled looking Ann who was carrying plates laden with food and found a sort of lonely corner by the stairs.

"Ok, Flora. What's the matter?" Haru asked in a sisterly sort of way. Flora took a deep breath and looked at her shoes.

"I… I didn't know who else to come to… I… I just thought since… well, since…"

Suddenly a hand clapped on Haru's shoulder.

"My dear Haruka… I haven't seen you since you were a child." Said an oily voice in her ear. Haru was forced to turn and see who was talking to. Flora looked desperate as Haru faced a tall, spindly man dressed in a jet black, pinstriped suit. He had a thin and wiry mustache that curled up at the ends. His hair was also ebony colored and he wore it greased back.

"Mr. Worthington!" Haru immediately recognized him from her youth. He was another business tycoon and a friend of her mother's. She felt a sense of sinking dread…she knew if he was here, his son wouldn't be far away either.

"You looked stunning today, my dear. Congratulations on your marriage." He spoke to her without an ounce of truth in his voice. His eyes were working around the room as if he were thinking of something.

"Thank you very much, Mr Worthington. I'm sorry to be so rude, but-"

"OH, Haruka! Look who it is!" Came her mother's voice from a short ways off. She was pushing a tall, slender young man forward in the crook of her arm. He had chin length, sandy blonde hair that was full and grew is soft waves around his face. He looked very timid.

"Ahh… I see you've found my son, Fuyuko." Mr. Worthington noticed as Yuko moved forward with the uncomfortable looking boy.

"Father…" The boy's voice was mild and soft. He looked quite out-of-place and Haru was shocked. This surely wasn't who she remembered from her childhood.

"Phillip, won't you come and say hello to little Haruka?" He waved towards Haru with one long, bony hand.

"Oh… yes, of course…" Phillip removed his feather hat and bowed to Haru. "Haru… it's a pleasure to see you after all these years. Congratulations on your marriage."

Haru was utterly confused. The Phillip she remembered was a wild, unkempt and brusque child who's only concern was exploring. She could recognize his face, though it was mature and developed now, but the person underneath seemed to have changed entirely.

"Phillip is studying to be a cartographer, did you know, Haru?" Yuko flitted her eyelashes at Phillip. He was quite a handsome boy, but definitely not Haru's type. "Funny to think you two were once engaged to be married, isn't it?"

Haru felt another surge of anger. She knew what her mother was doing and it left a nasty taste in her mouth. She turned to Flora for help and saw that she had stepped away while they were talking.

"What did you say your husband's profession was, Haruka?" Mr. Worthington asked in his silky voice.

"Oh… he's a bartender." Haru answered a little distantly, looking around for Flora or any other diversion she could use to escape from these three.

Mr. Worthington made an indistinct noise and turned his nose up slightly. He wore a small sort of sneer.

"Well, isn't that… charming." His voice falsely interested, "Well, I have some news that might interest you. My Phillip will be staying in Forget-Me-Not valley for a while, isn't that exciting?"

"What?" Haru snapped back into the conversation.

"Oh, yes… he was intrigued by the valley, so he'll be staying at the Inn for sometime. I hope you two can rekindle the friendship you once had."

"Of course… It'll be a pleasure." Haru had to grit her teeth a little. She shot a venomous look at her mother who smiled back at her daughter smugly. Haru knew that she was behind this.

"Oh, we must be going." Mr. Worthington said then, "It was very nice seeing you, Haruka. I hope we can meet again. Phillip waved at Haru and gave her a little smile as he was pulled away by his father into the crowd. Almost as soon as they were gone, Romana, Lumina, Rock and Sebastian rushed her and began thwarting her with their congratulations. Haru responded accordingly, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

_Mother… why do you always have to do this…_

--

It was well past midnight when Haru and Griffin finally reached their home on Haru's ranch. They were both exhausted, but felt giddy with happiness. It was a satisfying feeling as they went into their house together for the first time as a married couple. They passed through the living room and into the bedroom together, chatting contentedly. Haru had renovated her house to make it bigger for her new family while Griffin was away at his trial. It now had two bedrooms, a kitchen, bath, and living room… but there was still barely enough space for a family.

"I thought you'd be a little more tipsy… You nearly beat out everyone of those guys in your drinking game." Haru commented with an airy tone as she flopped down on the bed. She was so tired she could barely move. It was hardly believable that so much had happened in one day… She was actually married now…

"A bartender must be able to hold his liquor." Griffin said as he sat down beside her one the bed, smiling down at her with a small look of wonderment. She stared up at him for a long time, still hardly believing that her wildest dreams had actually come true.

"We're married…" She said out loud, just to say it, "I must still be in shock." She giggled. Griffin suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Oh… I nearly forgot." He stopped for a moment and pulled something out of his pocket carefully. "I wanted to give it to you earlier, but there was just too much going on. I hope you like it." He held out something in his hand and Haru got up on one elbow to see what it could be. Shining on his hand was a sparkling, bright silver chain with a star-shaped pendant at the end of it. It was gleaming with an ethereal sort of brilliance.

"Oh my… it's beautiful!" Haru exclaimed as she picked it up to examine it more closely. It sparkled and shone in the light as she held it up in front of her eyes. Suddenly she frowned at Griffin.

"Hey, how much did you spend on this!? I thought you were barely getting by after that stupid Skye took all you money? I know you don't have enough-"

"Ha. I thought you might say that." Griffin laughed. "Don't worry… That was given to me a long time ago when I was just a kid. The person who gave it to me told me that I should give it to the woman I love. It supposedly has some sort of magic power… It makes your dreams come true, or something…" Griffin explained. "Like it?"

Haru was relieved. She was glad Griffin hadn't spent anything on her and thought that it sounded rather romantic.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and gave him a hug before putting it around her neck and fastening the clasp. It shone just like a real star. "I'll never, ever take it off!" She told him proudly. Griffin began to look a little sentimental.

"Thank you for being my wife, Haru. I always-"

As he began to speak, Haru suddenly lost all control of herself. The love and passion in her heart was overflowing and she could hold it back no longer. She pounced forth onto Griffin chest and kissed him fully.

Haru hadn't truly known what it had meant to be happy before that long and wonderful day.


	4. The Windy Hilltop

The song mentioned is "I've Just Seen a Face" by the Beatles

**Chapter 4**  
_The Windy Hilltop_

It was cold. Haru was shivering violently, hugging her body for warmth as she stood in the path of wind. She stood on the top of a dark and lonely hill in the middle of the night. The wind whipped fiercely around, shaking her and stinging her face. The grass fluttered about violently at her feet and in the distance the trees groaned and shook with the almighty force of the weather. Haru's chattering teeth were the only sound that could be heard amongst the roar of the night. Off near the horizon the dark, cold ocean's waves bit mercilessly at the shore with icy white foam.

_How did I get here?_

Haru knew she was in the valley, but she had no clue of how she had come to be standing on this hill in the deep, inky blackness… or how the weather had changed so fast. Her ears were turning pink with cold and the noise of the wind was getting unbearably loud.

_That's right… I was waiting… waiting for someone…_

At once the most intense wave of fear and worry began to paralyze her body. It was blind panic that gripped her. Something was coming… something terrible…

But she had to wait… she had promised.

Then without warning the world began to spin in blackness and there were clammy hands gripping all over her body.

"HELP!!" She screamed, struggling madly. There were people everywhere, holding onto her, shouting at her. The feeling of hatred was so strong… there was madness… The grips tightened and tumultuous roar of the wind and the shrieking voice reached an unbearable crescendo. It was as if something sharp were penetrating Haru's ears.

"Please, please don't kill me!" She heard herself say, "Please… please!!"

The scream grew so painfully loud Haru tried to cover her ears, but she found her body was paralyzed. She was trapped in a blackness, trying desperately to move her body.

_NOO! LET ME GO…. LET…ME… GO!!_

Her arms suddenly burst into life and she regained control over her body. Haru's eyes sprang open and she realized she was in her own bed, only someone was still screaming.

Haru felt Griffin sit up in bed beside her, murmuring in a sleepy, surprised way as Haru saw who was screaming at them.

"MOTHER!!" Haru screamed back in surprise. In a moment's time she grabbed the sheets around her and covered up her naked chest in the utmost embarrassment. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Fuyuko was standing in the doorway with her bags all around her ankles. She had an expression of strained horror across her face as she gaped and sputtered at Haru.

Haru could not remember feeling more humiliated in her entire life. She was so incredibly furious with her mother she could barely focus on what was happening. This added to the effects that Haru's odd dream had had on her was just enough to keep her rooted in bed, unable to think or say anything.

Griffin was incredibly embarrassed. His face turned a deep red and he could barely even speak as he pulled a sheet around his bare chest as well. Yuko opened and closed her mouth in a way that a fish might do for a few seconds before she rushed forward and began beating him over the head furiously with her bag.

"YOU… HORRIBLE…. MAN!" She breathed viciously at Griffin as she thwacked her purse into his head. He tried to defend, but he was probably still sleepy and powerfully disconcerted.

"Mother, stop this instant! What do you think you're doing!?" Haru wrenched the bag from her mother's grip while still holding the blanket around her body.

"Haruka… you've… you've been… defiled..." Yuko said the word in a strained and desperate whisper like it was a terrible curse. Great big crocodile tears were pouring down her face. Griffin looked absolutely stunned. Haru could not even begin to believe what was happening but she knew she had to get her mother out immediately.

"Mother…" Haru's voice was low and dangerous. "Get… out." She pointed fiercely in the direction of the door and did not move. Yuko stared horrified back at Haru for another moment, then stiffly went from the bedroom to the living room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Griffin and Haru exchanged glances. Haru could not even think of what to say, so she just sat open mouthed and stared at the foot of the bed pointedly for a few minutes.

Ten minutes later both Haru and Griffin had gotten properly dressed and went out to talk to Haru's mother. It wasn't the morning Haru had been looking forward to after such a wonderful night. Images and feelings from her odd dream were still heavy in her mind as she sat down as calmly as she could in front of Yuko.

"Mom…" She began in a restrained voice, her inner feelings rageful. Griffin stood shy and silent in the corner. He was scratching his head and looking at his shoes.

The living room of Haru's house was small and square and consisted of a large green sofa, a television and several other mundane furnishings. A clock, calendar and several framed pictures adorned the walls and one potted plant stood in the corner opposite to the one Griffin was standing in. Griffin's guitar lay next to the television and an archway covered with a tiny curtain led to the kitchen.

"Why… did you barge into our house… at six in the morn-"

"Well, I was knocking for about twenty minutes!" Yuko replied as if she were the victim, "And when you didn't answer I figured you were elsewhere! The door was unlocked, so I just came in to see if I could wait for you, and… and…" She took a great rattling gasp and fell silent.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here… what do you want?" Haru was trying her best to stay calm. She wanted to work out the fastest way to get her mother out and keep her that way.

"I came here to get some help! I'm renting out a room at the Inn and I needed help with all my luggage, so naturally, I thought my own daughter would be-"

"Whoa, back up. Did you just say you were going to be staying at the inn?" Haru's heart sank. Should could not believe the lengths to which her mother was going. It was an absolute outrage.

"Why, yes, I did!" She retorted, "I am going to be here assisting Phillip to try and save your future happiness! Obviously, there is some sort of skullduggery happening here and I will not stand for it." Yuko was blustering away with anger. She stood up and marched over towards Griffin who was still looking thoroughly mortified. He did not meet her eye. She put a stubby finger up to his chest and poked him sharply several times as she spoke.

"You, sir, are an animal. I don't know how you did it, but somehow you've tricked my daughter into marrying you… and I sense there is some sort of blackmail going on… but you just watch out… I'm onto you… and when I find out what you've done-"

Haru couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed her mother by the shoulders and pushed her away from Griffin and towards the front door.

"Haru! What are you-"

Haru felt terrible for what she was doing to her own mother, but this had gone far enough for her taste.

"Mom… I'm sorry… but you've insulted my husband enough. You need to leave right now." Haru swung open her front door and ushered her mother out with force. Yuko was looking dumbstruck and completely hurt.

"Haru… I'm you mother."

"I know, that's what is so sad about it. If you could just open you eyes for a moment you'd see that I love Griffin and I'm happy with my life… and you'd be happy for me. But you just want to continue being rude. I need you to go now, please." Haru told her all of this in a small voice. It was difficult to do. Haru brought Yuko's bag's out to her and shut the door with a small goodbye.

She was feeling the effects of turmoil as she slumped back down on the couch, her face in her hands. After a few moments, Griffin came and sat beside her, looking a little scared.

"Haru…I'm sorry… should I-"

"No… this is not your fault… _I'm_ sorry about her… can you try and disregard what she said?" Haru was trying hard to get a grip on herself. To her surprise Griffin smiled warmly and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"It's your opinion that matters, Haru. I'll just try and ignore her while she's here. Eventually she'll realize the truth and accept your decision… Though I don't think I'll ever get over the humiliation of…" He trailed off and Haru gave him a smile.

"I guess we'll get through this… I mean… compared to last winter, this should be a cake-walk, right?" Haru attempted at humor and Griffin laughed a little.

"We can get through it… just remember I love you, always." Haru told her husband before kissing him lightly, "Now… I've got to get to work, or I think Takakura will throw me out."

"Good luck." Griffin told her and she collected her tools and went outside.

It turned out a few hours of toiling away in the fields was exactly what Haru needed to relieve her stress. In the morning she always let her cows out into the pasture first thing. She breathed in the sweet morning air as her cattle milled out slowly in the pasture that she had hand-sown. The barn that she had almost perished in last winter had been accordingly rebuilt and renovated. The spring morning was quite pale and several thin clouds swam lazily across the sky as Haru attended to all of her livestock. After all the milking, brushing and feeding had been done, it was time to move onto the chickens.

Haru dragged the heavy bags of feed out of the shed and across the dirt floor to her chicken coop as the day began to heat up a little. The birds madly clawed and pecked at the feed bag as Haru poured out the chicken's breakfast. A mad chorus of squawks and clucking began to grow in sound and exuberance as the haughty hens pecked madly at the ground. This always made Haru laugh to see the chickens squabbling amongst themselves for food. After all the eggs had been crated up and properly stored, Haru moved onto the crops.

Watering crops had always been her favorite part of being a farmer. She moved happily from row to row talking cheerfully to her plants as she went. Sometimes during days when she sure Takakura wasn't around to hear, she would sing loudly as she watered and harvested the crops.

Today she began singing a loud song to the plants as she watered each and every one of them. The sky had turned from pale to a bright cerulean blue and a warm, mild air had settled down of the bustling farm as usual. The trees in the orchard swayed gently in the soft spring breeze and the scent of flowers wafted in from the village below. Haru was humming merrily and tipped her watering can over the vast fields. Her strawberries and cucumbers were growing nicely. The field before her was like a miniature forest of deep, earthy green and brown.

"Laa laa laa!" Haru sang out happily, feeling her stress melting away. As the sun gleamed down on her brightly and she finished up the last of the crops she was almost positive that this whole thing with her mother was going to blow over in no time.

"Doo doo be doo…" She continued on cheerfully as she returned back to the front of her farm to return all her tools to then shed. She felt very tired, but somehow relieved. Farm work always affected her positively.

"Falllingg! Yes I am falling! And he keeps calllin'… me back aga-"

"Well, Haru. I didn't know you were a vocalist." Said a calm voice from the hillside just a few feet away. Haru froze and turned around to see who'd spotted her in mid-song.

"Phillip!" She exclaimed, feeling embarrassed for the second time that day. He gave her the smallest of smiles, but his face remained mostly blank. Haru immediatly wanted to get away from him as fast as she could.

"I came to say hello… I'll be staying here for a while, that is. Father insisted that I come visit your farm."

"Well, here it is!" Haru threw her hands up a little in a gesture. "Feel free to look around… my work's done for today, so I'm-"

"Oh, can I look around?" He asked and Haru spotted a little of the Phillip she knew as a child. He was always madly interested in exploring and charting territories he did not know previously.

"Sure, go for it. Just don't bother the animals too much. I'm actually going to Vesta's for more seeds, so I'll have to say goodbye for today. See you around." Haru waved at him as she went past him down the hillside. She was glad that Phillip wasn't as bothersome and meddling as their parents were. She knew he would just wander around the premises for a while and be gone… which was good because she definitely wanted to avoid him. She knew that her mother was behind his appearance and it would be just what she wanted if Haru was seen hanging around with Phillip.

"Well, see you around, I suppose." Phillp responded without looking at Haru, taking a few eager steps towards the pasture.

Haru finally got the leave the farm, feeling like her head was spinning. Too much was happening too fast for her liking, but she supposed that soon enough she'd be back to sleepy days on her farm with nothing much to do after work was done.

"At least I've got a wonderful husband to spend time with, now!" She spoke to herself as she walked down the lane and towards Vesta's farm. The rest of the village seemed to be taking it easy today. Not many people were in the streets or wandering around. Delicate pink blossoms fluttered down from the trees and into the river where fish jumped and snapped at them in the afternoon warmth. Spring always seemed to agree with Haru the most. As she got closer to the farm, she saw that someone was sitting on the bridge and looking into the river with their legs swinging slowly side to side. Haru recognized that messy, blonde hair and glasses on the person and suddenly felt an intense pang of guilt. Flora had needed her and she had totally forgotten.

Haru crept closer to where Flora sat, wondering if she could make up for her negligence somehow. Flora's face was obscured by her hair as she looked down into the water.

"Hey, Flora." Haru greeted her gently, feeling slightly intimidated. Flora looked up with surprise. It had been obvious that she had thought no one was there.

"Oh, Haru." Flora sounded relieved suddenly. She looked up at Haru for a long time, not saying anything else. As Haru stared back at her face, she noticed that Flora's eyes were red-rimmed and watery. She'd been crying.

Haru sat down next to her on the bridge and dangled her legs over the water as well. The seeds could wait for now.

"Flora… I'm really sorry about yesterday… I just-"

Flora smiled soberly back at Haru and closed her eyes a little. She sounded more in touch with the world and serious than Haru had ever seen her.

"I understand. You were getting married and a million things have been crashing down on your life… It's a lot to deal with." Her voice was more awake than usual. Haru knew something must really be up.

"Flora… if it's not too late, did you still want to talk…?" Haru asked genially, hoping that Flora would still trust her. Flora's face became pinched for a moment and she looked back into the river. The water was splashing along noisily beneath their feet, sending up a light spray.

"Promise you won't think less of me after I tell you?" Flora asked. There was a notably vulnerable sound in her voice and Haru was a little taken aback.

"No, of course not. What's the matter?" Haru tried to appear as open and understanding as she could. Though she was worried for Flora, she was also extremely curious. The bespectacled woman was silent for a long time, then suddenly spoke as if she were confessing a terrible crime.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. A Promise to Flora

**Chapter 5**  
_A Promise to Flora_

"P-pregnant!?" Haru repeated, unable to fully grasp what Flora just said. Flora covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply. Haru and her sat together for a few quiet moments, the river splashing merrily below them.

"I know… you must think I'm some sort of loose woman…" Flora said, ashamed. Haru put an arm around her shoulders while still staring ahead.

"No, Flora… I don't think any worse of you. Stuff… stuff like that just happens… How sure are you?" She added quickly, thinking that it could possibly be some sort of error.

"One-hundred percent… Dr. Hardy told me…" She sounded miserable, "I don't know what to do… I…" Flora's voice meandered off into silence, her face still blocked by her hands. She pulled her knees to her chest and let her hair fall over her face.

"Who's… I mean… Who…" Haru began.

"It's Carter." Flora whined, finally revealing her face. Tears were streaking down her cheeks and spattering her glasses, she turned to Haru. "That's why I thought you'd understand… he and I have the same age difference as you and Griffin. You wouldn't judge me on something like that… because you understand…" Flora sounded completely helpless. Haru felt anxious for her, but she had to get the facts straight before giving any advice.

"You guys are exactly… well, you're not really a couple at all, are you?" Haru asked timidly, feeling the need to know a little about the background. Flora shook her head sadly.

"No, we're not. I don't even know how it happened, really… just one thing… led to another…" Flora shrugged, her face pink, "And I thought I could just forget about what happened… but now I'm pregnant… what am I going to do?" She was whispering. Haru studied her face and thought about what to say.

"Well, do you love Carter?" Haru braved. Flora thought for a long moment.

"I guess I do… Yeah, probably…" She mused damply, "But even so, do you actually think he'd want to keep it and raise it?"

"Do _you_ want to keep it?" Haru asked. Flora thought again, this time more deeply.

"I always wanted a child… and I'm getting older, it might be my last chance. But I'm not married and I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom…I mean… how can I deal with that sort of responsibility? Can I really give it the care it needs? I live in a tent, for crying out loud."

"Maybe you should tell Carter. You should probably make this decision together." Haru finally advised. Flora looked shocked and scared.

"No! I can't do that! What if he gets mad and kicks me out!? I'll be out of a job! Or it just becomes so awkward that living there would become unbearable, or-"

"Flora, he has the right to know. After all, you both share equal responsibility for what happened. That means both of you have to shoulder the consequences. You shouldn't have to think about this alone."  
Flora shook a little and sighed.

"…Will you come with me, Haru? I can't do it alone." Flora asked meekly, her voice tremulous. Haru nodded and stood up, extending a hand to her.

"Of course I will. I'll help you get through this, no matter what you decide to do." Haru said as Flora grabbed her by the hand and stood up.

"Thanks, Haru." Flora was truly grateful. They walked past Vesta's farm silently and Haru realized she probably wasn't going to be buying seeds at all today.

_Ahh, I guess it can wait…_

"How far along is this baby, anyway?" Haru asked as they went past the white windmills on the hillside.

"The doctor said it will be born towards the end of this Autumn…" Flora told her as they continued up the hill towards the waterfall. The river was rushing past them, flowing onward to the sea. It was already past midday and Haru looked over the river and towards her farm in the distance. She could see a person with light colored hair wandering the premises and drawing something onto a paper. She guessed that it was Phillip making some sort of map like he usually did.

_Why doesn't he just go home…_ She thought bitterly. All she could remember of her childhood with Phillip was that he always pulled her hair and made her the sidekick whenever they played explorer. It was odd seeing him as an adult after all these years. From what she remembered the mansion where he lived with his father was not far from the valley.

"Agghh… Haru… I don't know if I can do this…" Flora said anxiously as the dig site and tent came into view.

"It's gonna be just fine. Don't worry about a thing." Haru tried to encourage her as she pulled her by the hand into the dig site. As she went below the surface and into the shady dig site Haru saw Carter working meticulously in the corner. The pit was a long, rectangular depression in the earth. Everywhere, artifacts like old vases and pieces of jewelry lay half excavated from the dry, craggy earth. The professor was brushing the dirt off of what looked like a sort of old figurine with a tool. He looked up briefly to see who was there, there went right back to working as he spoke.

"Ah! Haru and Flora… you've come just in time… I've found what appears to be undeniable proof that-"

"Professor, there's something very important Flora needs to tell you." Haru spoke bravely. She knew there was no beating around the bush on this one. Carter looked up briefly, his mouth slightly slack. He then took a deep, disappointed breath and laid his tools down carefully in the corner.

"All right, what is it that's so important that this brilliant discovery must wait?" He put his hands on his hips before brushing the dust off from his front. Flora looked like she might be sick at any moment.

"Ummm…" She murmured, circling her boot around in the loose earth. "Well… Looks like…"

"Did you break another artifact, Flora…?" Carter removed his glasses and rubbed his eyebrows with frustration. "I don't know how many times I've told you to be careful when-"

"I'm going to have a baby." Flora told him abruptly. Carter looked up, stunned. Haru felt extremely out of place but she promised Flora she would stay with her.

"I-I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Flora… You should have told me soon-"

"It's yours." Flora mumbled, her face reddening as she looked back down at her boots. Carter was paralyzed after he heard the news. He cleared his throat loudly and scratched at the back of his head.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Flora grabbed Haru's hand right after he spoke and Haru gave it a comforting squeeze back. He coughed again.

"Well… that is some rather shocking news…" He mustered up the ability to speak, "Erm… well… I… don't really know what to say."

"I… I want to have the baby." Flora told him with a certain strength in her voice, "But… I can't do it alone…" Carter could barely process what was happening.

"This.. This is just a bit overwhelming for me." He sunk into the corner, his face white and mask-like. He thought for a long while without saying a thing. Flora eventually sat down in the opposite corner and Haru moved beside her. Haru was very afraid for what Carter might say to Flora… She watched Carter thinking for a long while, sitting near Flora in a protective sort of way. Haru knew it was a bit cruel to make Carter make this huge of a decision on the spot, but with every second that went by, Flora's baby was growing.

"Well, this just about changes our lives in every possible way, doesn't it?" Carter finally said after about thirty minutes of silence. Flora nodded, looking tired and ill. She was clutching her abdomen lightly as she lay against the wall.

"I'm lost…I'm confused…and I'm pretty much terrified. I don't know what's going to happen to me… but if you could be there to do it with me, Professor… I think I could be okay." She murmured looking miserably at the wall, lying vulnerably as she held herself. Haru almost felt that Flora was holding on with her very last grip before a great fall. Carter looked a little moved and a lot of emotion was passing through his dark gray eyes. He finally stood up and walked over meekly to Flora and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, the rest of her body very still.

"Well, I suppose we're going to be very busy from now on, so I'll be expecting nothing from the best from you." He told her with the utmost seriousness. Flora looked up a little, a bewildered yet hopeful look on her face.

"We can't really raise a child in that tent… we've got to get a proper house built and that will take a lot of money. Along with everything else we'll need to keep it happy… we should be very busy, indeed." He smiled at her crookedly. Flora's eyes lit up somewhat.

"You'll… you'll raise it with me?" Flora nearly choked. Carter nodded genially and pulled her to her feet. Haru was beginning to feel like she was in the way. She looked away from them uncomfortably. She thought of her Griffin suddenly as she heard Flora collapse into tears and Carter comfort her.

_I wonder if he wants to have a child with me…_Haru wondered and she quietly excused herself and let the two carry on. She giggled as she climbed the stairs_. He would say, 'But I'm so old!'…_

As Haru walked out from the dig site and out towards the waterfall, she felt as if a weight had been lifted. A bit of excitement swam in her chest now; she was looking forward to meeting Flora's baby and seeing it grow. Haru looked down at her own stomach and put her hand over it.  
_I wonder what it feels like… _

Haru's curiosity turned into a slight pang of jealousy as she walked home after buying the seeds she needed. Though having a baby was a scary idea, Haru began to think she might want to experience it as well..

_Am I really cut out to be a mother, though?_ She considered herself in this light. It was a bit of an exhilarating thought.

_Griffin would be a wonderful father…_ Haru continued to think after she'd returned home and finished planting her new seeds. Griffin had already gone to work for the day and she sat alone in her home, resting on the sofa from her crazy day. The humiliation of the morning came back in flashes as Haru tried to relax. She mulled over the events in her head and decided that she had better reconcile with her mother soon. She knew that Yuko would not give up without a fight, but the sooner she could make her realize how much Griffin meant to her, the sooner this whole embarrassing ordeal would be over with. Haru felt another wave of shame... the memory of being seen in bed with her husband was still embarrassing her...

Haru blushed to herself as she thought about last night, then looked back down at her stomach again.

_I wonder… _


	6. An Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 6**  
_An Uninvited Guest_

Haru's head nodded forward and her eyes slowly drooped closed. For a few moments she remained like this but then forced her eyes open and took a deep breath. She lay in bed alone with a book in hand trying desperately to keep herself awake. She tried reading the same sentence over again, but just like the last five times, it did not register in her mind. She was aching with weariness and wanted nothing more than to just let herself fall into a deep sleep, but she couldn't…

She looked over at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was after midnight.

_Griffin should be home at any moment…_

Haru sighed, hoping that she would not have to wait much longer. For a long time now whenever Haru went to sleep terrifying nightmares filled her head. They always started the same way.

Haru would be vividly standing on the windy hilltop waiting for whoever it was that was supposed to come. But after this point it was always a little different. Horrifying images would meet her eyes along with pain that gripped her own body and it was always so difficult to break free from these dreams. After she woke she could still hear the shrieking voice pleading with the mob of grasping hands Haru could always sense.

_Don't kill me!! Please… No! Help…!_

They played over and over in Haru's mind like a disturbing film reel and as she would sit alone in the dark amongst her covers praying frantically for her husband to come home early from work. She almost felt like there was a something lurking about that wanted her dead as well.

And it was because of these dreams that she was staying up way past a sensible hour each night to await Griffin. Though the dreams were still scary, if she could wake up in the arms of her sleeping husband, she somehow felt safe. She was ashamed to have let her fear come to control her, but it was just getting too intense for her to handle.

_Why do I keep having these stupid nightmares…? It's almost every night, now… that's not normal…_

Haru pondered, closing her tired eyes again. She was beginning to nod off again when she heard the bedroom door creak open followed by a few quiet footsteps. Her eyes snapped open and she looked towards the door excitedly.

"Griffin!" She shouted happily as she saw her husband come in quietly.

"Haru… what are you still doing up? You should have gone to bed hours ago!" Griffin worriedly scolded her. Haru's brow furrowed.

"I was waiting for you." She protested, her pink pajamas drooping over her hands. Her hair was down and rumpled, but she still wore the star around her neck.

Griffin slid on the bed beside Haru and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're sweet, Haru." He told her in his soft, husky voice, "But it worries me if you don't get enough sleep. It could start to affect your health…"

"I know… but I just really wanted to wait for you again…" Haru murmured. It was true she wasn't getting enough sleep. Mornings had become so difficult and unsightly dark circles had appeared below her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you awake before I go to sleep… but I still worry…" Griffin stood up with a shrug and went to get ready for bed.

"How was work?" She called to him from across the room. Griffin laughed a little excitedly.

"Well, one good thing about owning a bar is you get to hear all the town news first. Just wait until you hear this… You know how everyone's been so excited about Flora's pregnancy?"

It was true. Flora was now something of a town celebrity after the news she was going to have a baby got around. Everyone was overjoyed at the fact of a new child in the town and was fussing over Flora's condition. Just a week after Flora had told Carter, they had a quiet wedding and commissioned the construction of a new cottage near the dig site. It wasn't going to be much bigger than Haru's house, but Haru expected that after living in a tent for so long, anything would be seem wonderful to those two. Over the small expanse of time, Flora's stomach had grown a little and everyone was always clamoring around to touch it.

"Yeah, what about it?" Haru wanted to hear what this exciting news could possibly be.

"Well, Rock came in tonight and told everyone that ever since Lumina heard about Flora, they've been trying to get pregnant as well. And I guess they visited the doctor today, and-"

"Lumina's having a baby too!?" Haru exclaimed. She was not sure how she could feel so alert with being so tired.

"Yup. I guess their kids can be friends, huh?" Griffin laughed to himself. Haru immediately was flooded with jealousy. Both Lumina and Flora were going to be mothers before her. Haru had wanted to ask Griffin about having a child of their own, but she just couldn't think of the right way to say it. Any grouping of words she could think of either sounded like a lonely housewife or too overtly suggestive. So she decided she'd just leave it up to fate.

"Something wrong?" Griffin asked as he clicked off the light and stepped over to the bed.

"Naw… I'm just really tired…" Haru said. It was true, but there was also so much that was bothering her. She simply smiled cheerfully as Griffin got into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her petite body. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Now she was ready for whatever dreams may come.

Haru was asleep in a matter of moments.

--

"Aggh! Muffy no!" Haru sprinted across the room and grabbed an egg out of Muffy's hand. Her friend looked confused.

"What? I thought extra eggs would make it taste better." Muffy looked a little dazed. Haru laughed and put the egg safely back in the refrigerator.

"Three eggs is going to be enough, trust me." Haru told her, sprinkling a measuring cup full of sugar into the bowl. "Mix that up, okay?" Haru instructed Muffy as she went to wash up some of the dishes.

"How'd you learn to cook well, anyway? I mean, you and Akira really know your stuff."

"My father was a chef." Haru told Muffy, "He taught Akira a lot before he passed on… and consequently Akira taught me." Haru explained, expertly adding several drops of Vanilla extract to the concoction Muffy was stirring. "Anyway, when you're a wife you pick it up really fast." Muffy sighed and began stirring the mixture half-heartedly.

"What's up?" Haru asked. Muffy looked a little downtrodden.

"I don't know… whenever I think of your brother… everything just seems to get darker." Haru had kept forgetting to ask her about this.

"Did something happen between you guys? I mean, we thought you two would be married before the end of the year and now… now it seems like…"

"I think maybe his love has cooled for me…" Muffy admitted, "I was expecting him to propose to me, but he just keeps telling me about all the farming he's doing and plans he's making for his house. It seems like he doesn't care anymore, you know?"

Haru's brow furrowed some.

"That doesn't seem like him…" Haru murmured, finally taking the mixture a pouring it into a tin pan.

"Yeah, well… I don't know what else it could be." Muffy said in an unsure voice that she used when she was lying. Haru looked at her pointedly as she scraped the last of the batter from the bowl into the pan.

"Well, I'll talk to him next time I see him." Haru offered up as she slid the pan into the warm oven. "I just really hope this has nothing to do with my mother."

Yuko had definitely calmed down since the last confrontation Haru and her had, but she was still quiet upset about Haru's marriage. Whenever Haru saw her walking around town or at the Inner Inn where she was staying, Haru knew she was in for a stream of insults and reprimands. Yuko had set up sort of a makeshift office in her room in the Inn and had been running her business long distance from there. But her mother had become slightly more pleasant besides this and often spent time with Phillip. Phillip himself had come poking around Haru's farm once or twice a week to visit her. Haru had made sure that these visits were as short as she could manage, but she felt a little bad. Phillip was a truly nice person who had some very interesting things to talk about, but Haru did not want to encourage her mother in any way.

It was stifling hot in the house with the mixture of the oven and the summer heat. Muffy and Haru sat on the sofa fanning themselves as the oven worked it's magic.

"He just had to be born in summer, didn't he?" Haru laughed, wiping her brow. Muffy smiled and shut her eyes, looking sleepy in the stuffy house. Haru wondered if it would affect their friendship if Akira was to truly break her heart.

"Did you hear about Lumina!?" Haru suddenly remembered.

"Yes, I did!" Muffy piped up with energy, "I can't believe she's going to be a mother so young! It's scandalous, don't you agree?" Muffy had her usual spirit back.

"She is a bit young, but she's got Romana and Sebastian there for help. I just don't think Rock is what I'd call a good fatherly influence."

"Well, I want to see where this goes…I hope it works out though, Lumina is such a sweet girl. It'd be terrible if anything tragic were to happen." The way Muffy talked it was as if she were conversing about a television drama. Several minutes passed and then the oven beeped, signifying that their creation was complete.

Haru pulled the pan out of the oven and admired her work.

_A perfect cake as usual!_ She praised herself in thought, then put the pan on the counter.

"Wooow… It looks great!" Muffy chirped as she watched Haru deftly remove it from the pan and put it on to a plate. Haru spread a little of her homemade icing on it and puffed out her chest.

"Another masterpiece!" She proudly announced. Muffy looked very interested in eating the cake as she looked it over.

"Will you take it to the bar now? I'll just go get Gustafa and Nami… there's too much for just us three." Haru requested. Muffy nodded, grabbing the plate eagerly. There was no need to tell her twice.

"OK, great. I'll be there soon, but go ahead and start without me." Haru told Muffy as they stepped outside into the blazing sunlight. Though the sun was low in the sky, it was still quite hot. The air was thick and balmy and the hum of insects could be hear in the early evening. Muffy waved amiably to Haru as they parted ways at the lane and Haru jogged steadily down the hill towards Gustafa's Yurt. He lived there with Nami in the large multicolored tent that always reminded Haru of a miniature circus. She hummed to herself as she went, wondering if Griffin would like her cake when suddenly a sort of strange sensation overtook her. She stopped where she was and looked around. She was close to the Yurt experiencing a powerful bout of déjà vu. She looked out from where she was and realized with a shock that this was the very hilltop that she saw every night in her unsettling dreams. A puff of wind came and ruffled Haru's hair and she felt a touch of fear.

_So this is the place… but in the dream it looks so much different… the Yurt isn't there… and neither is the Inn…_

A loud slamming sound brought Haru out of her dreamlike state. She turned to see Nami march out of the Yurt, visibly irked. Gustafa wasn't far behind her as she stamped heatedly away from the Yurt, not saying a word. Gustafa stood in the doorway and called out to her.

"Nami, come back! Let's just talk about it!" He shouted across the way at her, but she was too far along to hear. Haru watched Gustafa with a little shyness, wondering if she had come at a bad time. Gustafa sighed underneath his large hat, but quickly put on a smile when he saw Haru.

"Hey, sister. I didn't see you standing there… what brings you here on such a day?" Gustafa asked Haru in a friendly voice.

"Oh… I just came to tell you that I made some cake for Griffin's birthday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come have some, too." Haru told Gustafa in a small voice, still feeling like she was interrupting something. Gustafa smiled happily and shut the door behind him.

"Well, that sounds pretty fun. I'll take you up on that if you don't mind." Gustafa agreed and walked up to where Haru stood on the hill. Haru pulled herself away from the spot, wondering why she saw it every night as she slept. She decided it would be best to make conversation.

"So… is Nami okay?" She braved. Gustafa shrugged and sighed again, but his smile did not fade.

"She's just going through something, you know. I asked her to marry me and she's kind of on edge about the whole commitment thing… and all these marriages and '''pregnancies aren't exactly helping." Gustafa admitted to Haru. "But I'm sure she'll come around."

Haru was a little stunned at the news, but it definitely sounded like Nami. She valued her freedom greatly and she could see how something like marriage would scare her off. She gave Gustafa a reassuring nod as they stepped up the to bar and went inside.

"Haru! You're finally here!" Muffy sang as she stepped in.

"Yeah, and look who I found." She ushered Gustafa in. Griffin looked happy, but flustered behind the bar. It was obvious he wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"Haru… you didn't have to do all this…" He was a little shy, but looked happy.

"But I wanted to, so I did!" She beamed at him. Haru was about to sample a little of her own baking when there came a knock at the bar door. Everyone stopped a looked at the door. It wasn't like a customer to knock.

"I'll see who it is…" Haru was closest to the door and she strode across the room to answer it. She opened it just a crack and peered outside and when she saw who was standing outside she gave a stifled yelp and shut the door again.

"What's wrong?" Muffy asked, a quizzical look on her face. Haru was panicking slightly as she turned around.

"Um…. Just hold on a sec, I'll be right back… Stay inside, nothing to worry about!" She was trying to keep this situation under control as she slipped out the door lithely and shut it carefully behind her so that none of them would see. The man who stood outside looked skinny and defeated and cringed slightly as she stood before him.

"Skye! What in the world are you doing here!?"


	7. The Agreement

**Chapter 7**  
_The Agreement_

Skye looked tearfully happy when he saw Haru. He threw his arms around her and pulled in her tight for a bone-crushing hug.

"My little Haruuu!!" He wailed, his grip to strong to break out of. Haru squirmed a little to show she was uncomfortable and Skye let her go, looking heartbroken. "I've missed you so…"

"Skye! You can't just go and do stuff like that! I'm married now." Haru told him defiantly. He looked horrorstricken.

"You actually went through with it!? I didn't believe you would do it…" He murmured, looking at Haru with a melancholy wistfulness. Haru put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Why are you here? Especially in broad daylight… you're going to get caught, you know." Haru scolded him as if he were a child. Skye looked sheepish and hung his head a little bit.

"I got into big trouble in the city. Some people are after me for… ah…" Skye was trying to speak delicately.

"Did you steal something valuable from someone important…?" Haru pursed her lips in irritation. Skye could be such an idiot sometimes, but she almost felt responsible for him. It was true he was no-good and a total playboy, but she felt a strong bond of friendship with him. Throughout most of last year she'd met up with him at night and tried to talk him out of his immoral ways, but he'd taken this attention the wrong way. Haru was guessing that even after she'd rejected him last winter he might still have some feelings for her.

"No, I didn't steal anything this time, I swear!" Skye protested, almost frantic, "After you cruelly tore my heart out and went and chose that old geezer I swore I'd never steal again…" He proclaimed dramatically, swinging his silver hair about with gusto.

"So, what's the matter then?" Haru continued, nervous that Griffin might come out at any moment and get the wrong idea. Skye laughed nervously and smoothed his elegant hair.

"Well, I don't really want to get into it… but there's some bad people after me and I have nowhere to and no way to get money since I swore off thievery. I didn't know where else to come and I knew my darling Haru wouldn't be so cold as to turn me away In my time of need…" He ended with a dashing smile that was stained with a desperate look of helplessness. Haru sighed deeply.

"What do you want me to do about it, Skye? I honestly have no clu-"

"Oh no!" Skye shrilly yelped as the door to the bar opened and Griffin came out looking confused. Skye leapt nimbly behind Haru and grasped her shoulders, hiding behind her ponytails. Griffin's face immediately turned harsh.

"SKYE!" He shouted at Skye who cringed and whimpered behind Haru.

"Haru, please… don't let him kill me!" Skye whined in her ear. It was rather pathetic to see him in such a state so Haru decided to defend him.

"Griffin… It's okay! Calm down!" Haru put her hands up to stop Griffin from charging. Muffy and Gustafa came out of the bar curiously, looking around to see what all the shouting was about.

"What is he _doing_ here?" Griffin asked indignantly, "I ought to call the cops right away."

Skye threw himself to his knees in front of Griffin and clasped his hands together.

"Please…! Please don't do that! I-I'm a different man! I've turned over a new leaf, honestly!" Skye begged.

"Then what are you trying to pull with my wife?" Griffin asked sharply. He stood above Skye with a sort of prowess. Skye was the only man that could truly make Griffin angry. Haru stood helpless and watched the scene unfold. Muffy and Gustafa seemed to have fallen silent as well.

"Nothing, I swear…!" Skye pleaded frantically and gave Griffin a weak, nervous smile, "I-I just thought I could…" Haru could tell Skye was madly tying to think of something that could possibly make Griffin calm down. "I thought I could… you know… pay you…back?" He ended helplessly. Griffin seemed to back down a little, but he still seemed quite skeptical.

"Pay me back…?" He repeated slowly, a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean?" Skye could see it was starting to work so he kept going with the idea.

"You know… for the money I stole… I want to pay it back somehow." Skye said slowly.

"Oh yeah…?" Griffin needed more convincing. "Well, all right… hand it over." Griffin crossed his arms. Skye smiled sheepishly and when he spoke it as with the utmost care.

"Well… You see, I don't actually have any money now, actually… b-but I could make some, yeah!" Skye was suddenly inspired. "I can cook! I-I could be a chef in your bar and work to pay back what I stole from you!" He as awfully excited, but Haru was sure it wasn't going to work. Haru knew that Skye was trying to get asylum from whoever was chasing him for whatever reason, but she doubted Griffin would agree to this. However as she saw Skye kneeling there she felt awfully sorry for him. He was an idiot, but he didn't deserve to be thrown out.

"Th-that could be a good idea." Haru tried to delicately come to his defense, "Skye can actually cook pretty well…"

Muffy raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked away when Haru came to Skye's defense and Gustafa coughed a bit. Griffin looked awfully concerned.

"You're on his side, Haru!?" Griffin moaned, looking crestfallen and hurt. Haru frowned.

"I'm not on his side… but I don't think we should just scorn him… even if he _is_ a complete moron." Haru leered in Skye's direction. He looked silently affronted at Haru's words. "But if he's trying to make up for something he did wrong…maybe you shouldn't turn him away…" Haru shrugged, trying to explain where she was coming from.

"How do you know we can trust him? What if it's just a plan to steal more?" Muffy brought up timidly, eyeing Skye with a little nervousness.

"My lovely maiden… I would never deceive a lady so beautiful as yourself." Skye said cordially and Muffy's cheeks glowed pink. Skye certainly had a way with the ladies, but Griffin would not be won over so easily.

"Okay, Skye… Prove your intentions are moral and I'll consider your request." Griffin said with a certain amount of stern fairness in his voice. Skye looked completely lost.

"I… I don't know how…" His eyes darted side to side, trying to think of some way he could win Griffin's trust. Haru knew there really wasn't anything Skye could do.

"Griffin… he got himself into trouble again and he has no place to go. You can't make him prove him trust anyway besides his word… so you're just going to have to take a chance." Haru said with a very soft voice. She did not want to help Skye after all he'd done to her husband but she did not have the heart to toss him out. After hearing Haru, Griffin's expression softened a bit but kept a look of deep worry. Haru felt so tired where she stood and she barely had energy to deal with this situation. She hadn't been sleeping much at night and it was definitely starting to take it's toll on her health.

"Haru… you really want to help him that much?" Griffin asked with a shade of fear in his voice. Haru pondered for a minute, Skye looking back and forth between them frantically.

"No… I want to help you…" Haru told her husband, "I've known Skye long enough to see when he's being honorable and this time around I can bet he'll do what he says. If anything happens I'll take full responsibility. This way you can get your money back and you two can settle your score with each other."

"Haru! You're an angel!" Skye hurled himself at Haru's feet and hugged her around the legs. Griffin swept forward and plucked him away from his wife with one strong movement. He set Skye up on his feet and looked him sternly in the eye.

"Ok... Let's get this straight...Rule one is 'no touching Haru ever for any reason ever'." He said pointedly while Skye shrank a bit. "And if you break that rule I reserve the right to kick you out no-questions asked. Understood?"

Skye's face lit up.

"So you'll let me work for you!?"

Griffin turned away from Skye and looked a bit distasteful.

"I'm not doing this for you or me, Skye. I'm doing it for Haru… So you'd better thank your lucky stars she's got a heart, otherwise you'd be in prison faster than you can blink."

"Oh, oh! Thank you Mr. Bartender! I'll be the hardest worker you ever laid eyes on!"

"Griffin!!" Muffy yowled, "You're not actually going to let him stay in the bar, are you!?" Even Gustafa looked a little uneasy.

"If Haru says he's good to trust, I'll have to believe her." Griffin said almost dejectedly as he dragged a still-smiling Skye violently in the bar. Muffy gave a horror stricken look at Haru.

"But Haru! He's a theif!" She protested in a pinched voice.

"He says he's turned over a new leaf… Skye can be a bit of a jerk, but he always keeps his word. I know it. Please trust me, Muffy." Haru was beginning to feel like everyone was opposing her, but she had to do what she felt was right.

"B-but what about at night?" Muffy squealed, "I don't want to be alone in the dark with him prowling around!"

Gustafa cleared his throat.

"I might have something that could possibly help with that." He offered up, looking around skeptically.

"What is it?" Haru asked. Gustafa told them to follow him and they two girls trailed behind the hippie all the way to his Yurt. A shiver went down Haru's spine as they passed over the hill that Haru saw in her dreams. Haru sighed, feeling a wave of exhaustion corss over her. After a long hard day's work, making a cake, and dealing with Skye after little to no sleep Haru was astounded she could still walk. Gustafa led them inside his Yurt and shut the door behind him before going to rummage in a pile of things in the corner.

"Nooow… let's see where I put it…"

The inside of the Yurt was just as colorful and interesting as the outside. Countless musical instruments from all over the world were littered around the circular tent. Two bed-like sofas were pushed up against the wall and oddments of every type could be seen. A collection of books with titles like 'Mysteries of the World', 'Crypto-zoology's Fantastic Finds' and 'Sacred Rituals Unraveled' were pushed up against the wall in a pyramid shape. Muffy and Haru looked around the tent with wonderment as Gustafa puttered around for whatever it was he sought.

"Ah! There we go!" Gustafa emerged from the heap with a gleaming pair of handcuffs and their keys. Haru and Muffy choked when they saw it.

"Where in the word did you get something like that!?" Muffy exclaimed. Gustafa looked perfectly calm and shrugged.

"Traveling around… you pick up things here and there." He said coolly from behind his beetle-like sunglasses, "Anyway, you can handcuff Skye to the bed at night so that he doesn't try and run away or anything else."

Muffy took the glistening objects in her hands and smiled a bit.

"That might ease my mind a little if I knew he was chained to one place." Muffy nodded, but gave Haru and apprehensive look, "Are you sure about this, Haru?" Haru looked at her shoes.

"I wouldn't put my best friend and husband in danger ever. I know Skye will do what he says as long as we give him the asylum he needs. I just want Griffin to get paid back for what was stolen… because that way he can finally rest easy about the bar. He's got enough money to keep it going for now… but if something happens…" Haru shook her head gravely, "And anyway… Skye is a great cook… I'm sure he'll bring in customers which will give us even more business. It's all for Griffin." Haru repeated with conviction. Muffy tilted her head a little.

"Well… when you put it that way." She shrugged. "I guess it'll work…"

When Haru got home about an hour later she did not have the strength to stay awake to wait for Griffin. Her body was slowly but surely giving out and Haru was feeling sick. She lay on the bed with her stomach reeling and her head pounding painfully. Griffin would be home extra late tonight because he was teaching Skye. Haru took a long bath that succeeded in making her feel slightly better and fell fast asleep before eight o' clock. Thankfully she had no dreams.

The next day was a Wednesday so there was no work for Griffin. Haru rose early with care not to wake her sleeping husband and got dressed in a haze. She could not remember ever feeling so ill in her life. She looked at her face in the mirror before going outside to feed the animals and sighed. Haru was looking extremely pale and sickly as she stepped out into the pasture.

She sighed dejectedly and went to do her duties. The work that day was miserable and difficult. The day was muggy and overcast which did not improve Haru's mood. A thick layer of clouds covered the sky and trapped in the humidity. Tasks like feeding the chickens and collecting their eggs pushed Haru past the point of exhaustion. The cows would simply not cooperate with her sluggish movements.

As she was milking her favorite cow, Chewy, her hand accidentally slipped and frightened the cow. It mooed wildly and kicked back with it's hoof which connected with Haru's right eye.

"AGH!!" She screamed, holding her eye in pain. Takakura was not a long ways off milking another cow.

"What happened?" The old man asked as he saw Haru clutching her eye.

"Chewy kicked me!" She wailed, trying not to tear up. Takakura rose from his stool and went over to examine Haru. He pried her hand away from her face with interest and looked over her eye.

"You're gonna be fine… but there's gonna be a nasty bruise. You all right today, Haru? You look a bit under the weather." Takakura noticed her condition.

"I'm fine… just a little sleepy…" She tried to stop him from worrying. Takakura shook his head.

"Why don't you just take it easy for today and rest up. You look pretty bad off to me…" He advised in a way that told Haru not to argue.

"Well… if you say so… If you need me I'll be at home, okay?" She left off in a murmur, feeling completely useless. But she needed some rest desperately… she was starting to feel more ill by the moment.

When she got back to her house she could hear some music coming from her bedroom. She crept up quietly to the bedroom door and listened to the sounds of a guitar being expertly played. Faintly she could hear a low voice singing along with the tune. She giggled at how cute her husband was and opened the door slightly. Immediately the music stopped and Griffin let go of his guitar nervously. Haru walked inside, waving feebly.

"Don't stop! Please… I really want to hear." She requested. Griffin looked a little confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work…? Oh jeez, what happened to your eye!?"

"Cow kicked me and Takakura said I looked sick so he sent me home." Haru explained in a bored sentence. She lay down on the bed and stared across at where Griffin sat with his guitar still in his lap. Griffin squinted at her face.

"You do look a little sick." He shook his head with disdain, "It's because you haven't been sleeping, crazy woman."

Haru closed her eyes and relaxed on her bed. Her condition was worsening by the moment, but she so wanted to hear Griffin play for her.

"Play some more… please…" She murmured with weariness. Griffin was quiet for another moment, then the guitar strings came to life and he played a slow, jazzy melody that succeeded in calming Haru's anxiety. She smiled as she listened to him play his music just for her and knew that she would be hopelessly in love with the man for the rest of her days. When Griffin came to an end she clapped for him accordingly.

"It's always so beautiful…" She told him.

"I'm glad you like it… I'll always play for you if you want me to…" He replied in his husky tone.

"Then you should play more!" She cheered and crawled across the bed and lay down on the pillow, "By the way… I was meaning to ask… how did everything go with Skye yesterday?" Even though Haru was feeling ill, she was curious to see if her judgment was correct. Griffin laughed a little uncertainly and put his guitar down in the corner.

"He needs a little shaping up… but he managed to serve quite a few customers last night… not bad at all for the first day… but I'm not entirely convinced yet…" He explained to her. Suddenly a bit of a worried expression came into his eye but he said nothing else.

"What's wrong…?" Haru asked. She sounded a bit distant as a wave of powerful nausea had come over her without warning. She clutched her stomach and waited for his answer.

"Why'd you try so hard to help Skye, anyway…? I… I mean you don't like… care for him or…. Hey, are you okay…?"

Haru's face had suddenly acquired a bit of a green tinge and she looked extremely uncomfortable. She looked up at Griffin, feeling overcome with sickness.

"Gr-Griffin.. You know I could never… Love anyone… b-but…" She suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth. Griffin looked completely shocked as Haru suddenly sprang up from where she stood and ran full speed to the bathroom. He stood for a long while, wondering if she needed any help but not daring to disturb her. After five minutes she came staggering back into the room, looking weakened and with a light film of perspiration on her forehead. Her face had turned from green to gray.

"Haru! Are you okay!?" Griffin caught her by the shoulders and looked into her hazy eyes.

"I d-don't feel so well…" She slurred her words and put her weight onto him.

"I can see that!" He was truly worried for her.

_It's my fault for coming home so late all the time._ He cursed himself. He felt the most overwhelming pang of guilt as he held her by the shoulders. She was covered in a cold sweat and was shaking gently. She looked miserably ill.

"Haru… I'm worried… Let's go to the doctor, okay?" Haru nodded without much conviction, looking miles away.

Griffin walked slowly her outside and down the hill. He was trying to support a lot of her weight as they went. Haru's legs were shaking and it was hard for her to walk in a straight line. Haru felt as if she were in a tunnel as Griffin led her down the lane past the inn. Her body was weakened and she was sure she would be sick again at any moment.

"Hold on… Nearly there…" Griffin tightened his grip on her shoulder as he pulled her gently along. As they passed between the Inn and the Bar Griffin stopped in shock. Haru looked and saw that the bar's front door was open and a lot of shuffling and shouting could be heard. Black smoke was issuing out from inside and Muffy could seen running back and forth with a tin bucket filled with water. Skye sprinted outside of the bar when he saw Griffin passing by.

"M-mr. Bartender!! You've got to help!" He choked, looking even paler than usual.

"What… in the…?" Griffin sputtered, looking at his bar with the utmost horror.

"It was mostly not my fault, I swear!" Skye yelped, dancing in place. Griffin took a deep breath and led Haru gently over to the side of the road and sat her gently down.

"I'll be right back, honey! Just sit tight!" He told Haru and dashed off, yelling at Skye about a fire extinguisher. Haru lay in nauseated anguish, clutching her stomach and moaning somewhat. She closed her eyes and listened to the frantic voices and crashes that came from within the bar. Not even a whole five minutes after she had sat down she saw a pair of unfamiliar legs stepped towards her.

"Haru…? Are you all right?" Said a mild voice. Haru looked up, her stomach reeling. Phillip stood staring at her with his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a look of genuine concern, but Haru was really not keen on anyone seeing her in such a state, especially someone like Phillip.

"Just fine…" Her voice sounded shaky and weak. Phillip squinted at her and put two fingers under her chin, then tilted her face towards him.

"What happened to your eye!?" He asked urgently. Haru blinked several times.

"It was a… a cow…" She tried to explain more, but she really wanted to keep her mouth closed just incase. Phillip's expression darkened; he must've taken the weak qaulity in her voice for something else than illness.

"I can tell you're lying… It was your husband, wasn't it?" Phillip asked her with desperation. Haru shut her eyes, a pained expression on her face and shook her head as emphatically as possible.

"N-no… It wasn't…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to lie to me… I've suspected he was an abusive partner ever since your wedding… he was drinking so much… he must be one of those angry alcoholics." Phillip sounded as if he were piecing together a puzzle.

Haru kept her mouth closed as she felt a reeling in her stomach but shook her head again.

"Haru, listen… I can-"

"Hey." Said Griffin's voice from behind Phillip, "You're Haru's friend." Griffin noticed Phillip's face as he went over and gently pulled Haru to her feet. Haru saw that the smoke had stopped pouring out of the bar and all seemed quiet. She was glad to have him nearby again and clutched onto his skinny chest. Phillip merely squinted distastefully at Griffin and walked away without saying a word.

"What was up with that…?" Griffin asked Haru, who just shook her head and gave him an urgent look that said she needed to get to the doctor right away. He understood and in a matter of minutes they'd arrived at Dr. Hardy's.

"Hardy!" Griffin shouted as the couple passed through the door into his clinic. The doctor came out from behind the curtains and looked around for who spoke.

"Griffin… What's the matter? Little Haru feeling sick?" He noticed Haru's color and expression.

"Yeah… she suddenly went all funny… I thought you should see her." Griffin informed the doctor as Hardy put his hand on Haru's back and led her over to his examination table.

"Why do I have a feeling I know what this is." Hardy mumbled with a bit of half-smile on his face.

"Huh?" Griffin followed in tow, wondering what Hardy could possibly be pleased about. Hardy set Haru down on the table and took out a bunch of his gleaming, silver tools.

"Can you give the patient a little privacy!?" Hardy turned on Griffin who staggered.

"H-hey… that's my wife." Griffin tried to fight as Hardy pushed him out of the examination area and drew the curtain. Griffin listened anxiously as a number of odd noises came from behind the curtain. The clinking of metal and Hardy's inaudible commands to Haru came in short intervals.

"Ow!" Griffin could hear Haru say every so often.

"Ahh… yes I see… Now, let me just take a small sample of your blood to make sure…"

"OW!!" Haru's voice called. Griffin gnawed on his thumbnail as Haru yelped in pain.

"There, all done…" Hardy's stern voice said, "Now just let me analyze this…"

The clinic was entirely quiet for a few minutes as Griffin stood anxiously, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"Mmmm, yes… just as I suspected." Hardy finally said as he stepped across the room and drew the curtain back with gusto.

"What's the matter!? Is it the flu?" Griffin was desperate to know. Haru was lying on the table with her eyes closed, breathing steadily with her hands on her stomach.

"Well, it seems there is something of a 'epidemic' going around the village." Hardy laughed a little and Griffin was slightly put off at his reaction.

"Epidemic!?"

"Ahaha, I use the word loosely." Hardy took off his gloves and tossed them in the garbage, "I just say that because of the last two recent cases… this condition that often strikes a newlywed woman."

"WHAT!?" Haru suddenly sat up with utter shock and opened her eyes. Had she heard him right? "Are you meaning to say…!?" Hardy laughed again.

"Yes, Haru… You two are going to be parents."


	8. Let Me In

**Chapter 8**  
_Let Me In_

"Here you go, beautiful…" Skye said as he set a plate of curry down before Celia. She giggled a little but Marlin did not look at all pleased as she took a spoonful of her meal. She smiled contentedly as she chewed.

"It's really good! Try some, honey!" Celia offered a spoonful to Marlin, but he shook his head, looking away bitterly.

"Don't be so sore… I didn't even take anything from you last time…" Skye told Marlin suavely as he stirred a giant pot of steaming curry on the little stove. Marlin merely grunted and looked towards Griffin.

"Another…" He said dismally ignoring Skye, holding up his glass. Griffin took it from him genially and began to mix another right away. It was a stuffy summer night and all the people inside the bar were fanning themselves to try and keep cool. Even Skye had lost his usual cool exterior and broken a sweat. Griffin hated to admit it, but ever since Skye had come to work for him business had become better. The best part about it was that whatever Skye earned went straight to Griffin to try and make up for what he had taken from him last year. Skye looked absolutely miserable every time he handed over the heaping pile of golden coins, but Griffin knew he had to learn his lesson. It was hard to believe, but it looked as though Haru had been right about the former thief. He hadn't tried to steal so much as a crumb from Griffin and there were no complaints from Muffy whatsoever. In fact, she had quite warmed up to his dashing attitude over the past weeks he'd been working in the bar.

The door swung open with a puff of heat and everyone's head's turned. Griffin felt a tiny wave of anxiety wash over him as Haru walked in, looking tired as she smiled around. He dashed from behind the bar to her side in a matter of moments.

"Haru! You shouldn't have walked this far at night! Are you feeling okay? Do you need to lie down?" He asked her worriedly. Haru giggled, kissed him on the cheek and walked over to a barstool. Muffy came and sat by Haru, looking pleased.

"Don't worry… A little exercise is good for me!" She sighed as she slumped into the stool and sighed.

"Hey Celia… Marlin." Haru nodded to them each in turn. Marlin grunted again and went back to his drink, eyeing Skye suspiciously. The thief was too busy attending his curry to notice.

"Hello, Haru! Is something wrong? Why's Griffin so worried?" Celia asked, taking another bite of her dinner.

"What!? You mean they haven't told you!?" Muffy shouted in disbelief.

"Told us what?" Marlin piped up. Haru blushed and looked at Griffin with a secret smile.

"Oh… you two are unbelievable!" Muffy waved the couple off and turned back towards Marlin and Celia.

"Haru is preggers!" She told Celia tenderly. Marlin's jaw dropped and a huge smiled came over Celia's face.

"No way! Griffin, you sly old dog!" Marlin congratulated the bartender from where he sat. Griffin laughed a little sheepishly and scratched at his head.

"Haru! Why didn't you say so!" Celia put a friendly hand on Haru's back.

"It's just so awkward to bring up…" Haru replied humbly, looking happy. Skye looked up with a doleful expression. He acquired a sort of sadness whenever Haru's pregnancy was brought up, but kept quiet.

"Oh… nonsense… are you trying to keep it a secret or something?" Marlin asked Haru jokingly. She gave a nervous sort of laugh as a reply.

"As a matter of fact…" Haru gave her husband a dark look. She hadn't told her mother yet and could not think of the right way to do so. Muffy scoffed as she said this. Since she herself had learned of Haru's baby she had urged Haru to tell her mother before she found out on her own, but Haru just couldn't do it.

"What's that?" Marlin tried to get more of an explanation, but all three of them had fallen silent. Celia suddenly looked a bit downtrodden and began poking at her curry.

"Haru's having a baby now, too…" She mumbled to herself, smashing the vegetable in her curry with the backside of her spoon. Muffy sighed a little when she heard this. Lately, she hadn't been traveling to Mineral Town at all. Haru was worried for both her best friend and her brother… she couldn't possibly try and choose between them if something serious happened… it was really very muddling, but Muffy's mood was definitely not improving because of it. Though she had acted happy when Haru told her she was going to have a baby, Haru noticed that soon after the news she had become very depressed. Haru felt a little bit guilty after watching her, too. It was as if Haru was living out Muffy's very deepest dreams and all she could do was watch.

"Welcome…" Griffin's voice interrupted Haru's thoughts as the door swung open again and the hum of insects singing in the night was audible for a short moment. From behind the door came Phillip. He shook his sandy blonde hair a little as he steppe inside and gave a cordial wave to everyone around.

"Hello…" He said a bit timidly. He'd been trying to make a bit of an impression on the villagers of the valley and some of them were beginning to warm up.

"What can I get you?" Griffin offered to Phillip. They hadn't spoken even once since the little run-in outside the bar nearly a week ago.

"Er… do you have any milk?" Phillip asked a little shyly, looking around at everyone in the bar. Griffin chuckled a little.

"Thanks to my wife, we do. She milked it fresh this morning." Griffin told Phillip as he sat next to Haru and smiled. Griffin poured him a glass and he thanked him and slid him some coins.

"Hey Haru. How've you been?" Phillip asked in an amiable sort of way. Haru nodded with a smile and answered.

"I've been just fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Great… I really enjoy it here in the valley… it gives me a lot of time to work on my maps." He told her as Muffy and Celia laughed uproariously about something behind them. Skye and Griffin were busy arguing about something over near the stove.

"That's great… so you've really decided to be a cartographer, then?" Haru was beginning to feel interested, even though she knew she shouldn't be befriending Phillip, he was very easy to get along with.

"Yes… I definitely feel it as my calling… and that way I can see the world like I always wanted to." He told her as he downed the last of his milk. "This is great, by the way." He complimented the milk that had come from her cows. His bright blue eyes had a way of piercing anyone who looked into them. Suddenly, something went funny in Haru's mind.

"Wait… why haven't you been able to see the world, already? I thought your father was ridiculously rich? You should have enough for at least a couple of trips?"

Phillip laughed a bit and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's… well, let's just say that times are getting a little hard." Phillip conceded.

"But what about your mansion? And all the butlers and-"

"Haru, shouldn't you be getting to bed soon? I'm worried about the baby…" Griffin said a little protectively. Phillip looked up, surprised.

"Baby? Haru, are you…?"

She nodded, feeling that her mother would be finding out very soon indeed.

"Yes… I'm pregnant…" She touched her stomach lightly. It was simply amazing to think that there was a small life growing inside of her body. The first few days were unbelievable. Griffin and Haru sat in shock, not knowing what to say or do, but eventually they began planning and buying few things to fill up the extra bedroom beside their own. It was beyond exciting to think that after a certain amount of time they would be parents. Haru felt very special and overjoyed indeed… She was carrying what was to become her son or daughter… It was a feeling like no other.

"How happy for you." Phillip said politely, though his voice did not reflect his words. He sounded a touch concerned, but managed to hide it from the others. Celia and Muffy sighed a bit together. Celia looked over at Marlin with a wistful look in her eye for a while until his cheeks were tinted with pink.

"Well, I guess you're right Griffin… I'd better be getting home…" Haru stood up and went towards the door but Phillip spoke again.

"Please, I'd feel bad seeing you leave alone… Griffin, would you mind if I walked her home? I know you have to work, so…"

Griffin looked him over a little, then nodded stiffly.

"Thanks… make sure she gets there safely, okay?"

"You have my word." Phillip said to Griffin with a hint of sharpness in his voice. Haru sent a short, loving glance at Griffin and walked out of the bar with Phillip close behind. The night air was warm and a light, gentle breeze tickled at their faces. Phillip was quiet for a long while as they walked side by side beneath the deep, midnight blue sky. The stars shone out brilliant bright, casting a pale glow on the village below. The moon was a spindly crescent in the corner of the sky and the sounds of the busy insects were floating through the night air.

"Haru… I'm sorry if I acted too harshly last time…" Phillip said softly all of a sudden. The only sounds besides the hum of cicadas and crickets were their rhythmic footsteps. He was referring to the time when he'd rudely walked away from Griffin. "I was just worried about you… I mean… your eye…"

Haru frowned a bit and looked ahead towards her farm.

"It's fine, Phillip… you really don't need to worry about that, though… and if you could tell my mother to go home and-"

"Why? Is he threatening her now, too? Look, with the baby… maybe you should think about the safety-" Haru held up her hand to stop him. She smiled a little to herself and scoffed.

"Phillip, you've got it all wrong, really." She tried to tell him.

"You might be telling the truth… but you might also be lying out of fear…" He continued on as they stepped up to Haru's farm. Haru sighed… there was really no getting though to him, "And if you are lying Haru… just know I'll be there to help you if you ever need it."

Haru laughed a little as she went up to her door.

"Ok, Phillip" She joked, but he still wore a stern expression, "Thanks for walking me home… see you around." She waved as she unlocked her front door and went inside.

It was dark and stuffy inside the house and Haru began to feel a bit daunted at once. She quickly turned on all the lights in the house and crept around quietly as she got ready for bed. For her unborn child's sake she knew she had to try and get more sleep, but the dreams had not stopped. After she had gotten dressed for bed and properly cleaned up, she lay down in bed, her sore body finally relaxed. She was not looking forward to a fresh bout of morning sickness when she woke up, but she was very eager to get to sleep. She rolled over under the covers and put both hands on her tummy, running them over her skin softly.

"Goodnight…" She whispered to it, even though there was no way it could hear or understand her. It was an incredible connection that she would never forget. She rolled back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if her mother had felt the same way when she had been pregnant. Haru sighed deeply, wondering desperately how to tell her mother. The room around her was a pale blue with the light from the window beyond. Everything was starting to get a little hazy as Haru closed her eyes, wishing for answers. She kicked off the blankets, feeling hot as she slipped further and further from awareness.

Her bedroom was fading farther away… everything was getting distant and quiet….

Haru was running full speed through the night. There was a cold sweat on her forehead as the ice cold wind tore at her from all around.

_I've got to hurry… what if she's there already! She'll be waiting for me!!_

Haru's heart pounded in her chest painfully as she pushed her body to keep going. She battled the powerful wind persistently, her eyes watering and her nose running from the unforgiving force of the wind. Her hair was whipping at her face and stinging her numbed skin. Every breath rattled dry and painful in her throat, but she could not stop. Faster and faster she went through the night, passing dark buildings as she went. Finally, silhouetted against the dark purple sky the hill came into view.

_She's not here… I've just got to wait a little longer… just a little longer…_

She gasped for breath as she stood on top of the hill. Everything seemed so real and terrifying. Haru knew that they would be after her any moment… and that when they found her they would kill her… but she couldn't leave… she promised…

Out of the night came harsh voices and the stamping of feet. Haru's heart raced painfully… She couldn't leave… she had to wait, even if it cost her the very breath in her body.

At once the world began to spin terribly and the ice cold hands were gripping her painfully all around. Haru tried to scream and fight them away but a fierce burning and tugging was ripping at her throat. This was it… she was going to die… surrounded by the vice-grip of thousands of hands and the screeching chorus of angry voices. Haru tried to flail around through the madness… but something stopped her…

The spinning slowed some and a voice prickled in her ear… a voice that stood alone from the others… it was soft and clear and resonated with profound misery…

_We could not complete… the Ritual for the Fallen Goddess…_

Suddenly Haru was aware of the dream. She realized that this whole thing was in her mind and a voice was speaking to her. With a power she did not know she had, she willed the hands and the screaming and the pain to stop… and they did. At once she was standing in a murky, impenetrable field of darkness. A figure shrouded in the dark before her was speaking, but she could not see the person's face.

_We could not complete it… and I became lost…_

Haru felt as if she were underwater… she knew that this was all very important, but the control over her will was weakening. She was barely aware of herself and was becoming absorbed with will to see the figure's visage.

"What…?" She asked vaguely, her voice far away.

_Do you know where I am…? Do you know where this is…? _

The figure stirred in the darkness which was like a thick, obscuring fog. Haru squinted at her, trying to see.

"Isn't this… my dream…?" She guessed thickly. The figure suddenly went ridged.

_A dream…? But that must mean…._

At once there as a high pitched sound coming from deep within Haru's head. It was unbearably strong and the fiercest most terrible pain began to overtake Haru's body She screamed in agony and fell to the floor, writhing.

"STOP… STOP!! IT'S HURTING!!" Haru bellowed, tearing at her own head to try and stop the sound. She could barely breath it was so terrible.

_LET ME IN… LET ME IN… I NEED TO FIND HER… SHE'S WAITING…_

Haru mustered all the force she could and screamed back at the figure from the bottom of her lungs. She screamed over and over again until her vocal chords felt raw and tender.

Suddenly the piercing noise faded from her mind and she was left clutching her knees on the ground. There was something prickly poking her from all around and she was becoming aware of her own body. She was awake and covered in a film of sweat and when she opened her eyes finally she took great gasping breathes. Her throat still felt sore. As she sat up she was extremely confused.

_This isn't my house…Where is this…?_

As she sat up and looked around she realized with a terrible sickness that she was sitting on the hill near Gustafa's house. Was this still a dream? She was shaking uncontrollably was very confused and scared.

Before she could figure out was happening, a flash of blinding yellow light flooded into Haru's eyes. She shaded her vision with an arm and looked in the direction of the light.

"Hey! What's going on out there?" Came a familiar voice. Haru could have cried with joy as she saw Gustafa come out of his yurt and walk slowly towards Haru, looking bewildered. She grabbed onto his midsection when he got close enough, whimpering in fear as she shivering in the grass.

"H-haru!? What are you doing out here? I heard someone screaming like they were being murdered… are you okay?"

Haru looked up at him, terrified beyond belief.

"I-I don't know how I got here… I j-just… I…"

Gustafa's brown furrowed. He picked her up from the grass and brought her into his house, comforting her as she went.

"What happened?" He asked again, trying to get a straight answer. Haru shook her head and sat down on his sofa, her face in her hands. She was beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

"I don't really know… I went to sleep in my own bed… and I had this terrible dream… it seemed so real… there was someone talking to me… they said something about a ritual… and then I was in terrible pain… and when I woke up I… I was on the hill…" Haru left off dreamily, looking around vaguely.

"Ritual…?" Gustafa repeated. Haru suddenly realized something.

"Where's Nami?" She asked, looking around the hut. She was nowhere to be seen. Gustafa sighed and looked at his feet.

"She's been staying out late, recently. I think I really might have scared her off… anyway… I don't really know what to tell you about…" He waved his hand in Haru's direction. Haru's face dropped down onto her knees.

"What's happening to me…" She whined, "I've been having these stupid nightmares over and over… now I wake up in the middle of the night in a different place than where I fell asleep…"

"You've been having more of these dreams?" Gustafa asked, looking a bit intrigued but it suddenly occured to him what king situation he was in and coughed.

"Haru… you should probably go home… Griffin might be wondering where you are…" He told her and stood up, looking a bit uncomfortable. He went over to his pyramid of books quickly and began looking them over. Haru felt embarrassed, but she was glad it was Gustafa who found her… out of everyone in the valley he was the least likely to think she was crazy. He extracted a book from the pyramid and walked over to Haru.

"I don't really know how to help… but this might tell you something." He pushed a book into her hands, but Haru didn't even bother to look. She was lost in her confusion and fear. She stood up shakily, her pajamas sticking slightly to her back.

"Come on…" Gustafa grabbed her by the shoulders and began to usher her towards the door. He reached for the handle but before he could touch it the door swung open and a vibrant set of hair and eyes met them. Nami was standing in the doorway and when she saw Gustafa with his hands on Haru, her face split with confusion and anger.

"HEY!! What is this!?" She demanded.

Haru knew then that this was going to take a lot of explaining


	9. Sacred Rituals Unraveled

**Chapter 9**  
_Sacred Rituals Unraveled_

"Nami! You're finally home!" Gustafa tried to sound normal, but Nami was shivering with wrath.

"This is how you treat me!? First you say you're in love and you want to marry me and as I soon as I back off just a little you go and cheat on me? WITH GRIFFIN'S WIFE!?" She was radiating with anger. Gustafa held his hands up and tried to calm her down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Nami, that's not what was going on… just cool your jets and let me-"

"Don't you talk to me that way! I can't believe I actually…" She made a frustrated noise, "And you, Haru! I thought you were better than that! I'm going to go tell your husband right away, he deserves to know." Nami shouted at Haru and he heart flared up in panic.

"Nami! Please! Just listen-"

But it was too late, Nami was already charging off towards Haru's house at full speed. Gustafa and Haru looked at each other disdainfully, then plodded off towards Nami. Haru was too shaken and tired to run so she simply walked in her state of turmoil. She knew Griffin would be more keen on listening than Nami. The sweat on Haru's neck was giving her a terrible chill. She was still feeling vulnerable and frightened from her nightmare and the dark night that was pressing down on her wasn't exactly helping either.

Gustafa and Haru said nothing to each other as the reached Haru's farm finally. The lights were on in Haru's house and Nami's frantic voice could be vaguely heard from a short ways off. Haru rushed forward a little and grasped her doorknob. Luckily it was open and she skidded inside with Gustafa in tow. Haru tossed the book in her hands onto the table by the door as she came in.

"Haru!" Griffin was sitting on the sofa with Nami standing before him, but he rose when he saw Haru come in. Nami was in tears and looking indignantly towards Haru as Griffin pulled her into a tight hug and smoothed her hair. Haru gave him a meaningful look but waited for him to speak.

"I was so worried… I've been waiting for nearly an hour for you to come back… there was no sign of you and then Nami came and said-" Griffin started explaining and Haru put her head to his chest. It was so good to be back with him… she felt safe when he was near.

"There was a bit of a misunderstanding… I really need to talk to you about something…" Haru told him, keeping her voice low, "I promise you, I haven't been unfaithful to you… you know I wouldn't…"

"I know. I believe you." Griffin told her quietly. Nami could still hear what they were both saying.

"What!? You're just going to take her word for it!?" She gasped incredulously. "She could be lying!" Nami shouted, staring daggers at Gustafa. He looked surprised and out of place. Griffin turned to Nami, his misty eyes full of strength.

"I trust Haru… I believe what she says, always." He told her as if giving her stern advice. Nami choked a bit and stumbled backward.

"B-but… she could be lying…! She IS lying! I saw them!" She pointed around frantically, looking fearful. Gustafa crept up from behind her and grabbed hold of her shoulders gently. She shook him off violently and stumbled away.

"I was right… I knew something bad would happen eventually… that's why it's better to stay single…" Nami crossed her arms and turned away from them. Gustafa looked hurt but continued to try and break through to her.

"Nami… I know what this is about…" He sighed a bit, "You're just on edge about my proposal and you're looking for any excuse to try and prove your argument true."

Nami turned a deep red shade and stamped her foot.

"Of all the ridiculous things…" She scoffed in a flustered sort of way, looking at her shoes. Haru stepped forward and spoke.

"Nami… you know me… You know that I'd never do anything to hurt Griffin…" Haru told her. The look on her face showed that Nami knew this was undeniably true.

"How can you just trust each other like that… aren't you scared that you're whole marriage will end up failing and that you'll hate each other forever? And that everything you had will be ruined?" She asked vulnerably. Gustafa, however, spoke first.

"That's the chance you have to take with marriage… you don't know what lies in the future, but if you want a family you need to take that risk. It's an understandable fear…"

Haru and Griffin both nodded in Nami's direction to support what Gustafa had just said. Nami was looking more and more downtrodden by the moment.

"Sorry… forget what I said… Sorry to bother you so late, Griffin…" Nami said begrudgingly, then flew out of the door with Gustafa close behind. The door slammed shut as they left and Griffin and Haru were left alone. Haru sighed and looked over at Griffin with worry swimming in her eyes.

"Did you say there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" He brought up what she had said previously, and Haru sighed deeply. She did not really know where to begin. She tired to get her head around the best words to use.

"There's… well… I guess there's something happening to me… to my body…" Haru started off explaining, gesturing as she went. Griffin stroked his mustache and spoke up before she could continue.

"Well… I thought a little weight gain was normal with pregnancy…" He pondered, studying her midsection. Haru turned scarlet and balled up her fists.

"Weight gain!?" She repeated with ire. Griffin knew he had said the wrong thing and shrunk back. "I'm not talking about weight gain!! Do I LOOK fat to you!?"

"N-n-no! Well, maybe your tummy is a little-" Griffin stammered, but Haru looked tearful and started looking at her own body with a little horror. "L-look, it doesn't matter! You're always beautiful to me, no matter what!" He said to try and save himself before things got too bad. Haru's anger quickly turned to joy. Her moods changed quite rapidly these days… she was sure it had something to do with the hormones.

"Aww… really?" She cooed, watching as Griffin lowered his defenses and smiled sheepishly.

"You bet, hun… Now… what were you saying…?" He skirted away from the subject and luckily she went along with it.

"It's just… well… you know how I've been waiting up for you recently?" She spoke and he nodded, "Well… the real reason why… is because I keep having these weird nightmares… and I feel scared to sleep alone…" She admitted a little softly, looking at the carpet. Griffin looked concerned.

"Nightmares…? What are they about?" He coaxed her on. Haru sighed, feeling a chill go up her spine.

"It always starts out with me waiting on this hill… the hill near Gustafa's house… I'm waiting there for somebody… some girl… and it's really dark and windy and I always feel really scared… then there's like these hands that grip me and this terrible yelling and screaming and I always feel so much pain… it's like being killed…" Haru choked a little as Griffin ushered her over to the sofa and sat her down, his arm around her.

"How often do you have this dream?" He asked, his voice low. Haru thought for a moment.

"About once everything two or three days, I guess… It's always so vivid… and always the same… or at least until tonight…" Haru continued on with her explanation. Griffin looked a bit worried, but waited for her to go on. "Tonight… something happened… it was as if I was talking to another person in my dream."

"Who was it?" Griffin asked, almost breathless. Haru shook her chestnut-colored head.

"I don't know… I couldn't see them… I don't even know if it was a man or a woman… but when they spoke to me… they told me something like 'they couldn't do a ritual' and 'I'm lost' or something…"

"Is that all they said? Was there anything else?"

Haru stretched her memory and tried to remember the details. Her mind was very foggy.

"I told them that this was a dream, I think… and they started screaming 'LET ME IN!' and there was this horrible noise inside my head… and when I woke up I was outside near Gustafa's house… on that dark hill."

Griffin looked very confused indeed and finally shrugged.

"That just sounds so weird… I have no idea what to do about something like that…" He was nearly speechless as he pondered the situation. Haru brought her knees together and rested her elbows on her legs.

"I don't even know why this is happening to me…" Haru whined slightly. Griffin spoke again with a curious note in his voice.

"When did these dreams start, anyway?" He asked with curiosity. Haru thought back to the beginning.

"It was… the first one was on our wedding night… I'm pretty sure…" She realized this with some interest. Griffin put a finger to his lips.

"That's really odd… I don't know what to tell you… I guess I can just tell you that I'll be here for you if you ever need me… or if you feel scared…" He put a heavy hand on her head. She smiled a little at him.

"Thanks… it's good to know you don't think I'm crazy…" She told him with gratitude. Griffin laughed a little and stood up.

"This doesn't sound nearly as crazy after all that about Harvest Sprites…" He joked. "It's getting really late… you've got to be up in a couple of hours tending to the animals." He reminded her. He was right. "I'm just gonna shower really quick… and I'll come to bed too…" He told her softly and she nodded as he headed towards the bath. Haru got up and stretched, looking at her stomach to see if it indeed had gotten any fatter when she spied the book Gustafa had given her lying on the table. She walked over to it, intrigued. She picked up the bound book and gazed at the title. In golden, spindly letter the words "Sacred Rituals Unraveled" were spelled out on the burgundy cover. Haru looked at the book with interest and took it into her bedroom after locking her front door and shutting off the lights in the house. She collapsed onto her bed, opened the book and began leafing through it's pages.

There was everything from fertility rituals to things about animal sacrifice inside the book. It was written in an odd archaic text that Haru couldn't thoroughly understand, but she kept looking through it for any clues about the 'Fallen Goddess Ritual'. Perhaps something about it could link her to why this was happening to her and how she could get it to stop. The book seemed to be decades old and strange pictures were printed in faded ink on the pages. In several of the ritual's explanations there were crowded diagrams and charts elaborating on certain steps in the rituals. Haru perused it carefully for anything that might have to do with a Goddess, but there didn't seem to be anything remotely close to the words mentioned in her dream. Haru was about to give up hope as Griffin came into the room, smelling faintly of shampoo and complete with damp hair, when something towards the very back of the book caught her eye. The last few pages of the tome were written in a funny sort of language Haru could not recognize at all. The symbols were strange and unfamiliar and unlike anything Haru had very seen. She showed it to Griffin as he got into bed beside her.

"Do you know what language this is?" She asked her husband, handing the book to him. Griffin squinted at the pages for a moment then shook his head.

"I don't have a clue… what is it?" He looked it over with an uneasy glance. Haru took it back from him and set the book on her bedside table.

"It might be a clue… it might be nothing at all… I don't know." She shrugged.

"A clue?" Griffin repeated, shutting off the light. The room was suddenly plunged into an inky darkness and Haru lay her head down on the pillow and shut her eyes.

"Yeah…" She sighed sleepily.

"Maybe you could take it to Romana. I heard she speaks all sorts of insane languages. She might know what it is." He advised, wrapping his arms around her body underneath the covers. Haru nuzzled him contently. A light, soapy sort of fragrance hung around his slightly damp and warm chest. It was suddenly very easy for Haru to slip away into sleep and forget all of the troubling events of the night.

She yawned softy and began to drift off, knowing that no harm could befall her now that Griffin was finally there.


	10. Odd One Out

**Chapter 10**  
_Odd One Out_

A knock came at the door all too early. Haru broke out of her deep, dreamless sleep and sat up in bed, listening to a rapping on the front door beyond. With only a few hours of sleep, Haru could barely see straight as she left Griffin sleeping peacefully and fought her way through grogginess and haze to her front door. She somehow had a small prediction about who would be there and when she opened the door in a stupor, still in her pink pajamas, she found she was right.

As soon as she saw her mother, Haru braced herself. Yuko rushed forward and pulled Haru into a tight hug while moaning with disdain.

"Oh… my little Haruka… You've been ignoring me for so long!! Phillip has just told me the nastiest rumor regarding you! I couldn't believe it was true, so I had to come and confirm it before it gets too widespread, yes?" Yuko let go of her daughter and shut the door primly, then took a careful seat on the green sofa. She pulled off her elaborate hat and began fanning herself, waiting for Haru to respond. Haru stumped around, rubbing her eyes and trying to think of a way to break it to her easily.

"Want some coffee?" Haru croaked, wanting some badly herself but knowing it wouldn't be good for her baby.

"Coffee will be fine, dear. Thank you." Yuko replied with a bit of a stuffy nature. Haru busied herself in the kitchen, trying to get her sleepy brain to work. All was silent except for her clinking around the kitchen haphazardly.

"Where's um… that man…?" Yuko looked around with her nose in the air slightly. Haru sighed.

"Griffin is still asleep…and don't you go waking him up… he's got to work late…"

Yuko sniffed somewhat indignantly.

"Well. Don't you want to know what Phillip told me?" She chided as the strong smell of black coffee began floating around the kitchen and into the living room. Haru fumlbed with the silver star necklace that Griffin had given her as she worked. She always felt stronger and more collected when she touched it.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me anyway." Haru said softly. As if she hadn't heard Haru speak, Yuko continued on with a grievous note in her voice.

"It was the oddest thing… He told me that you were… with child!" Yuko gasped dramatically as Haru handed her a mug full of steaming coffee and set down a small pitcher of cream and a porcelain container of sugar. "Thank you, dear."

Haru sighed, her hands on her hips. She was still not feeling properly awake, but there was no avoiding this.

"Well… I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true." Haru admitted finally, suddenly wishing that she'd listened to Muffy's advice long ago. Yuko's face screwed up with a look of horror and she set her mug down on the table that lay before the sofa.

"Haruka…" She shook her head slowly, as if she were underwater. She was beginning to tear up slightly as she gaped with her large, shiny eyes that were the same color as Haru's. Haru shrugged and sat down beside her.

"Now you know. Sorry if I disappointed you… I couldn't help it, really." Haru lamely explained, staring at her knees. Yuko made small gasping sounds.

"You could have used protection, dear!" She choked out finally. Haru laughed a little shyly and scratched at her head.

"Look on the bright side! You'll be a grandmother soon!" Haru tried to cheer her up, but this was obviously not the thing to say. A glistening tear rolled down Yuko's cheek and she sighed. Haru frowned slightly.

"Come on, mother. I'm twenty-seven…" Haru tried to console her slightly. "Besides this way, you'll get to see the kid grow up. Won't you like that…?"

Yuko perked up slightly and shrugged.

"I suppose it will be nice… but how do I know it won't turn out to look like Griffin?" She asked woefully. Haru squinted slightly and bit her lip to stop herself from lashing out.

"Mom… can't you understand… I love hi-"

"What's wrong with Phillip, anyway? Why isn't he good enough?" Yuko interjected. Haru knew that this was a moot point.

"Phillip is a nice guy, but I'm not in love with him… I only want Griffin." It was like talking to a very noisy and temperamental wall.

"We're onto him, by the way! He believed my theory that that man has abused you! We'll catch him at it one of these days, mark my words!" She waved her finger around wildly. Haru shook her head and stood up.

"That's great mom… I've got to get to ready for work, okay? It's really nice talking to you…" Haru lied as she opened the door and Yuko went out, her nose high in the air.

"Well, I never! Kicking your own mother out, again! Well, I'll go… but it's not like I'm leaving out of my own will, keep in mind… I'm meeting with Phillip's father today… he says he's got an interesting business proposition, or so he says. Isn't that exciting-"

"Bye, mom!" Haru shut the door hastily, drowning out her mother's words.

_How can she still want me to leave Griffin for that silly Phillip Worthington… _Haru thought angrily as she got dressed and ready for the day. As she slid on her favorite orange and white T-shirt, she noticed that her stomach indeed had grown some. She admired her new shape in the mirror of her bedroom while Griffin snored softly in the bed. She giggled, stroked his hair gently so as not to wake him up, then set out for another day of hard work on her farm. As she was going out she grabbed her rucksack from the table and knocked 'Sacred Rituals Unraveled' underneath the bed and well out of sight… and mind…

"This is starting to get ridiculous!" Griffin cried out with a laugh. "Ahh!! Hey, hey! Watch it there!"

"Sorry, Mr. Bartender! I just got a little surprised!" Skye explained after almost knocking his entire vat of curry onto the floor when he heard Gustafa explain the news moments before. The summer heat was quickly dying down and the inside of the bar was no longer stifling. Pale, early evening light shone delicately in the windows of the bar, caressing the orange and brown trees beyond. Autumn was well on it's way again and in the past few weeks many exciting things had happened. It appeared as though Nami had gotten over her fear of commitment shortly after the talk with Haru and Griffin and not a week later, she had finally tied the knot with Gustafa. Soon after this, there had been two more announcements… and Griffin was beginning to think that there really was some sort of epidemic going around the valley.

Griffin looked around his bar… it was the same old worn wood and dark amber lighting as always, but things seemed different. The world was seeming lighter and easier from where he stood. It was fascinating to watch Haru's stomach grow larger and larger with every week that went by… and breathtaking to think that his own child was growing inside of her…

Haru wasn't the only girl who was growing in size. With autumn's arrival, Flora was hardly able to walk. Her child was due to be born at the tail end of the season and her and Carter had never been busier. The house that they had commissioned back in the spring was finally done. The archaeologist had invited Griffin and Haru down to see it after it had been properly finished and Griffin had to say he was impressed. A small, cute little cottage not much smaller than Haru's house now stood where only a measly tent had before. Flora was very proud.

Gustafa laughed, his face red and his expression lopsided.

"It's going to get crazy in this valley… in just a few months!" He was getting quite intoxicated. Muffy shook her head, looking quite downtrodden.

"So… here it is…. Everyone…. EVERYONE…. Is now pregnant…" She said with exasperation, her hands flopping to her sides. Skye's hand jerked a little as he stirred the curry when she said the word 'pregnant.' Griffin furrowed his brow at Muffy.

"What are you so upset about…? Shouldn't you be happy for Celia and Nami…?" He asked her. And Haru…. and Lumina… and Fl-"

"OKAY, I get it!" She fumed, crossing her arms and turning away from everyone. Gustafa's expression changed from dewy happiness to concern.

"Muffy… is something wrong?" He slurred his words slightly. Muffy scoffed.

"It's just all these weddings… and all these pregnancies!!" She was looking almost tearful. "I can barely take it!"

"I know what you mean…" Skye mumbled nervously from where he stirred his curry.

"B-but Muffy… I thought you loved that kind of stuff…" Griffin was beginning to feel a bit worried. He knew she had looked forlorn and forgotten when the village wives got together and talked about the changes that each of them were going through… or how he and the rest of the recently married men went on about their new life's joys or problems… but he had no idea it was really affecting her. Muffy turned towards the wall and sniffled slightly.

"It's just not fair…. Why is everybody but ME married…" She mumbled to herself quietly. Skye looked up with a devilish smile.

"Have you forgotten…? I'm not married either, Muffy-cakes…" He winked at her, tossing his silver hair about and giving her a somewhat seductive look.

"Hey!" Griffin shoved Skye a little and he grimaced. Although the thief had won his trust over the weeks he'd worked for him, he wasn't going to sit and let him harass Muffy.

What Skye had said, apparently, did not go over well with Muffy. With her back to everyone, she gave a little sob and darted away from where she stood, flinging the bar door open and stamping out side. She pulled something out of her pocket and threw it down with distaste to the floor before running away from the bar.

"Now you've done it!" Griffin growled at Skye, stepping over to the doorway where the door swung gently on it's hinges. He bent down and picked up whatever it was that Muffy had discarded so violently on the floor.

"What is it?" Gustafa asked timidly, craning his neck to try and see. As Griffin looked into his palm he gave a great sigh, his own heart sinking. It was the necklace Akira had given Muffy last year on Valentine's day.

_In all of my newfound joy… I've ignored my friend's pain… how could I have been so blind…_

--

Haru sat luxuriously on the couch, rubbing her protruding belly as she watched the television. On the table in front of the sofa she had a jar of sugar and another of pickles sitting side by side. Every so often she removed a moist pickle from the jar and dipped it into the sugar so that it was properly covered, then ravenously downed the entire thing. It tasted utterly delicious.

Suddenly and without warning, Haru's front door was violently flung open and Muffy exploded into the room, looking overwhelmingly distraught. Haru immediately shut off the television and sat up.

"M-muffy!? What's the matter?" Haru asked, a worry line between her brows. Muffy looked at the half-eaten, sugar coated pickle in Haru's hand and froze.

"A-are you having weird cravings?" She barely whispered, looking heartbroken. Haru nodded vaguely, suddenly realizing that it _was_ an odd combo. When Muffy saw her nod she burst into tears and flung herself onto Haru.

"It's not faiiir!!" She wailed. Haru was more than bewildered but managed to toss her pickle onto the table and pat Muffy on the back, "I-I wanna h-have weird cravings t-too!!" Muffy moaned into Haru's shoulder. Haru was beginning to understand.

"Muffy…" Haru's voice was soft and kind. Muffy sat up and wiped the tears from her streaming, watery green eyes.

"I want a husband who loves me, and a cute house that's just a bit too small! I want to be fat and pregnant, too!!" She wept, "Why does everyone but me get to be happy!?" Muffy cried into her hands. Haru hugged Muffy tenderly and stroked her hair until she stopped hiccupping and sobbing.

"Has this been bothering you all this time?" Haru asked, in disbelief she didn't notice it sooner. Muffy nodded into Haru's shoulder. "You'll get it soon enough, Muffy! I'm sure Akira is going to propose to you any day now…" Haru knew she was being insincere, but she had to cheer her best friend in some way... But it didn't work…

Muffy rose again with ire and looked absolutely miserable.

"You know that's not true…! He doesn't love me anymore…" She moaned as if her heart were aching.

Muffy whispered as if her heart were breaking as they spoke. Haru couldn't deny that this seemed like the truth to her.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Haru wouldn't allow Muffy to think, however. Muffy sighed and ran her fingers through her glossy blonde hair.

"He just… he doesn't want me any more… he didn't even come around for the fireworks this year…" She wallowed. Haru was beginning to feel a little frustrated with her brother's actions. He had been distant with her as well, lately. He barely even wanted to talk and hardly ever answered her calls. He did not even know that he as going to be an uncle soon. Akira seemed as dejected and heartbroken as Muffy did… it was perplexing.

"Did something happen between you two? It just doesn't make any sense… one day you two are in love… and the next…" Haru shrugged a little. Muffy looked at Haru with a dire sort of urgency, and her eyes darted back and forth. She opened her mouth to speak, her face pale and streaked with tears.

"Th-there…was… this…" She choked this out softly, Haru hanging on every word. As the barmaid tried to continue, a loud voice made both of them jump.

"Haaaa-ru!!" A cheerful voice called from the front door, "Your door is open!" Haru's attention snapped from Muffy to the doorway where a exuberant Lumina tiptoed happily inside. Her tummy had nearly grown to the size of a small basketball, but she still managed to keep her petite, feminine form.

"Lumina…" Haru spoke a little solemnly.

"Oh, Muffy's here too! I haven't seen you in a while!" Lumina called in her bubbly voice.

"Hello…" Muffy said with her surliest of voices, not looking up from the sofa. Lumina looked slightly taken aback, but quickly regained her airy disposition.

"Well, I came here to tell you about the meeting tomorrow, Haru!" Lumina told her in a businesslike manner.

"Meeting? What meeting?" Haru wasn't aware of any sort of meeting that was being conducted.

"It's about something my grandmother is planning. It starts at seven at night tomorrow… and make sure to bring Griffin too… This is for all the parents and soon-to-be parents of the valley!" She told Haru explicitly, a look of bliss on her face. Haru nodded carefully, chancing a look at Muffy. She looked as if she was nearing her breaking point.

"We'll be there for sure… thanks, Lumina…" Haru said delicately, waving at Lumina to try and let her know that she did not have time to chat idly. Lumina nodded briskly, waved goodbye to Haru and Muffy and trotted out of the door humming to herself.

Muffy looked as if something had broken inside of her. Her usually bright and sparkling green eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Muffy…? Are you okay…?" Haru tried to get some sort of reaction from her.

"Yup." Muffy replied in a monotone voice. She rose from the couch, her red dress fluttering around her knees. She had a stony expression and looked past Haru when she spoke. Haru felt extremely concerned for Muffy and wished desperately that there was something she could do for her.

"Muffy… weren't you just going to tell me something?" Haru braved, her voice barely above a murmur. Muffy shook her head automatically and turned stiffly towards the door.

"No… It's nothing… Goodnight, Haru… I gotta get back to work… thanks for being there for me…" Muffy's voice was totally without emotion. Haru called out and tried to comfort her best friend as she stepped out, but there was nothing she could say to make Muffy's smile come back. It seemed to have become lost for good.


	11. The Kiss

**Chapter 11**  
_The Kiss_

Haru was rushing about as deftly as she could manage with her bulky stomach hindering her. She was pulling on a jacket as she scurried about her bedroom looking around for any last minute things she might need. Griffin stepped into the room and looked at his wife's frantic motions.

"We're gonna be late." He reminded her, pointing at the clock on the table. Haru exhaled in frustration.

"I know… I know… I just gotta find that…" Haru opened her drawers and dug through them with haste. After Lumina had come yesterday night and reminded her that she needed to bring Romana the book Haru had been trying to find it to no avail. Griffin stepped cautiously in.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" He asked mildly as Haru put her hands on her hips and looked about the room critically.

"That funky book Gustafa gave me… the one about rituals and junk…" She spoke with some exasperation. Without speaking, Griffin looked around the room slowly and with precision. He chanced a gaze underneath the bed and produced the fallen book in a matter of moments and handed it to Haru, smiling as if her were very pleased with himself. Haru shook her head and took the book.

"What would I do without you?" She said with mock helplessness. He gave a tiny laugh and put an arm around her and began ushering her towards the door.

"Let's hurry before we're late!" He told her as the two of them skittered from the house and into the early evening. There was a slightly breeze outside and they sky had already turned to a deep purple. Black, shivering silhouettes of trees against the horizon line could be seen, looking like dark sentinels watching over the valley. There was a bit of a whispering in the dead, dried leaves that had collected in heaps on the sides of all the pathways. Haru and Griffin hurried as fast as they could with Haru's impairments through the night. They passed by the bar which was being manned by Skye and Muffy alone while Griffin was at the meeting. Haru had been plagued with worry for Muffy all day.

"Did you see Muffy today?" Haru asked Griffin softly as they went, the wind teasing their hair and clothes. Haru was beginning to feel the eerieness of the windy night; it was a little too reminiscent of her nightmares. Her nightmares had certainly lessened since the night she had woken up on the hilltop, but Haru was sure that this was not a good omen. Her intuition was telling her something frightening and unexpected was ready to spring.

"No… I didn't… but she sure seemed upset last night… wasn't it something about Akira?"

Haru nodded solemnly.

"I guess he's starting to back off for some reason… I keep meaning to call him… but when I do he never answers the phone. It's really not like him at all…" Haru shrugged as the walked. The wind blew in a chilly gust and Haru pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

"Hey look… it's your friend." Griffin pointed ahead suddenly. Standing beside the well and talking lowly amongst themselves was Phillip Worthington and his father. Haru was rather surprised to see Mr. Worthington in the Valley, but waved to him cordially as they passed by.

"Hello, Mr. Worthington! Phillip." She inclined her head to each of them. They both stared at the passing couple with a little surprise, then Phillip waved a little feebly, looking pale in the growing gloom.

"Nice to see you, Haruka." Mr. Worthington said with an insincere smile. Haru smiled a little at them and continued on her way up to the mansion. Once they were out of earshot Griffin spoke.

"Man… something about those two seems a little off, don't you think?" Griffin shuddered slightly in the brisk air. Haru pursed her lips and raised her eyes as she spoke.

"All of my mother's friends are crazy, greedy, or just plain psychotic. Phillip's all right… he's just a little too in cartography and exploration." Haru told him feebly. "I'm really glad I wasn't forced into marrying him…" Haru ended as the mansion came into view ahead. Griffin looked at her a little sharply.

"Marrying him? What, were you two betrothed at some point?" He sounded curious, but there was a tiny note of worry in his voice. Haru grabbed Griffin's hand to reassure him.

"Yeah, when were kids… but once I was old enough to realize how silly he was I broke it off. I'm really glad, too! I got to marry this wonderful man." She squeezed his hand as they entered the garden. Griffin smiled shyly underneath his mustache as they stepped quickly through the garden. The sky was now a deep, inky blue and the stars were peeking out like pinpoints of sunlight through the night. The sky was dotted with charcoal gray clouds that were illuminated slightly by the cold half-moon that was so far away.

Griffin and Haru entered the mansion and looked around. A great group of people were chatting idly in the center of the foyer. Lumina, Sebastian, and Romana were skirting around cordially between the guests and trying to make everyone feel comfortable. Marlin and Celia stood hand in hand, talking gleefully to Rock, Carter and Gustafa. Flora was sitting on the couch in the corner looking as if she would much rather be at home resting. Her stomach was getting unmanageably large and she looked completely exhausted. There were two other families in Forget-Me-Not valley. One consisted of Grant and his little daughter who was called Kate and the other was a family of three. The father, who's name was Wally, was a professional Athlete who worked in the city. His wife, Chris, also worked in the city, but for a large company. They had a son, Hugh, who was not much older than Kate. A few couples from Mineral Town were also there, but Haru was not well-acquainted with any of them. She recognized her brother's friends Rick and Trent, but she did not know either of them well enough to go and say hello. Haru saw Nami standing in the corner watching the room with a sort of stunned interest. Griffin meandered off after a few moments to join Carter and Gustafa, so Haru decided to greet Nami.

"Hey there." Haru said cheerfully. It was hard to grasp that the independent and generally closed-off woman had recently become pregnant. Haru imagined it must have been Gustafa's idea, though she could not begin to guess how he convinced her to go along with it.

"Hey." She said with a pale smile, looking somewhat distant. Haru pointed Nami's belly.

"How's that morning sickness suiting you?" Haru joked with a jaunty smile. Nami raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Not too well… I seem to be getting it rather a lot… and apparently it's not limited to the morning, either." Nami proclaimed in a weary voice.

"I hear you…" Haru giggled, "I never imagined Nami as a mother." Nami laughed a bit dryly.

"Neither did I… But I guess this is an experience only women can go through… I might as well take advantage of it while I'm still young enough." She spoke with lightness, her vibrant, unkempt hair fluttering slightly. Nami cleared her throat a bit suddenly and looked at Haru meaningfully with her ice-blue eyes.

"Hey… I haven't really seen you since… well, that night… I guess I should thank you… you know, for settin' me straight and all… So… thanks." Nami gave her a tiny smile. Haru felt quite honored and blushed.

"Oh… it was nothing! I just hope you're happy with your new life!" She spoke, Nami smiled a little more broadly and blushed but before she could speak, Rock's voice called out over the crowd.

"Hey, everybody shut up, okay!? We're gonna get down to business." He shouted out over the low tumult of the guests. A hush immediately gripped the crowd and Lumina rose gracefully up on the stairs and cleared her throat to speak. However, without warning, something very strange happened to Haru when Lumina came into full view.

Deep inside Haru's chest, a profound and terrible longing for Lumina suddenly erupted in her heart. A burning affection and desire to be near Lumina was all she could think about for a spilt second, then it faded as if someone had plucked it from within her. Haru felt extremely unsettled as all this went on inside her. She cleared her throat lightly and tried to focus on what Lumina was saying.

"Well… as you all know very well… there are going to be quite a lot of babies coming into our valley over the next few months." Lumina was breathlessly excited, "We're all here today because we will be… or already are parents. Since the recent… well... 'uptake' in pregnancies in the valley, me and my grandmother have been thinking long and hard about what these children will do for an education." Lumina spoke primly while Rock beamed up at her. A slight murmur went through the crowd at the mention of this.

"We've decided it is a healthy part of growth and development for children to attend school, yet as of now… there is no school to speak of within reasonable distance of Mineral Town or the Valley…and what with the sudden increase in the number of children needing a school… we thought it was high time to build one." Lumina finished with a sweet smile. Haru felt the odd and powerful desire for Lumina again. She tried her best to keep her face straight and her composure calm, but her mind was racing with worry. It was as if these feelings were being projected into her by some other force… and it was truly frightening. Romana stepped up and took the floor from Lumina.

"We have already begun negotiations with the state about the purchase of land that is located in the crossroads between Mineral Town and the valley… Our family is willing to make a generous donation for this and the construction of a school, but we need help from the families who's children will be attending the facility, as well… and this is why we called you all here today. We want all of your support so that we can build a wonderful school and hire some teachers to ensure that all of our children receive a good education… well, great-grandchild in my case…" Romana conceded.

There was at once a great clamoring and asking of questions, but Haru could not focus well. She was beginning to feel extremely light-headed and drowsy. She stumped over to the couch that Flora was resting on and sat down beside her, clutching Gustafa's book to her chest for support. It was hard to focus… or even stay awake. Haru sat in a sort of twilight stage and watched the discussion before her as if she were miles away. She did not know how much time she spent sitting on the couch, but the couples started to mill out together, looking pleased and excited. It was all Haru could do to stay awake as this happened. When Carter pulled poor Flora up from the couch and said goodnight to Romana and Lumina, Haru noticed that her and Griffin were the only couple left in the mansion.

Lumina stepped over to Haru and looked at her curiously.

"Are you feeling sick, Haru? You look a little pale." Lumina noted. The burning passion in Haru's chest was suddenly so strong that she had to grip the sides of the couch she was on to keep herself from pulling Lumina into a tight embrace. Haru shook her head a little and swallowed. Whatever was happening to her, she wanted it to stop immediately.

"Oh, Ms. Romana, my wife wanted to ask something of you." Haru heard Griffin say before the old woman and her husband came over to her moments later. Haru tried her best to focus on what was happening and held out the book in her hands.

"Th-there's some text in a foreign language in this b-book… I wanted to know if you could maybe understand a little of it." Haru explained, opening to the pages she was curious about. Romana took the book gently from Haru and squinted through her spectacles at the print. She was silent for a long while as her eyes darting back and forth, perusing the text for recognition.

"I know what language this is…" She said slowly, in her ancient and cracked voice, "It is a very ancient and rare form of the language of the people who lived in this area hundreds of years ago… I can't tell you what it says right off the bat… but if you give me some time, I could definitely translate it fo-"

"Haru! What's the matter!?" Griffin shouted suddenly, his voice filled with alarm. He had glanced over to catch Haru's reaction of Romana's news and was thoroughly shocked to see Haru's head lolling back and her eyes rolling back in her head. Her mouth hung open a margin and her face looked deathly white. Griffin rushed to her side, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He gripped her shoulders and felt her to be shaking violently in his hands.

"Oh my gosh! Is she all right!?" Lumina yelped, clutching at her chest. Rock stood dumbfounded and still a ways off. Haru was making low, guttural rasps as she shook from the couch. She suddenly rose to her feet shakily, her eyes rolling about erratically in her head. Griffin was too stunned to stop her as she stumbled across the room in a zombie-like manner. Her whole body seemed to have been taken over by a dark force, her limbs shivering in erratic tremors. Her fingers were flexing and moving about in a disturbing manner and her head swiveled about as if she were a huge, animated doll.

Everyone sat in shocked silence as Haru shook her way towards Lumina, gasping and sputtering.

"What's wrong with her!?" Lumina shrieked as Haru got dangerously close to her. Frozen and unable to react, Griffin watched Haru take Lumina in her arms and hold her tightly to her body. Lumina looked absolutely terrified and confused.

"M-- Mo-- Molly…. Mollyyy…" Haru stammered with a tortured sort of longing. Griffin felt absolutely shaken when Haru spoke; the voice that came from her lips wasn't hers.

Griffin, feeling lightening bolts of fear pass through his body, rushed over to his wife and take her by the shoulders and attempt to remove her from Lumina. She appeared to be holding on so tightly that Lumina was in visible pain.

"Stop her!" Rock commanded, staying back from what was happening. Romana was beside herself.

"Haru! Get off! You're hurting her!" Haru suddenly turned with a sort of blind rage towards Griffin and pushed him away with an inhuman strength. Griffin was sent toppling back as if he'd been pushed by a man twice his size. He landed on the ground, feeling the breath leave his lungs. He could barely grasp what was happening.

"Molly…" Haru turned back towards Lumina and spoke in the voice that was clearly not her own. Romana was struggling with Sebastian to try and get to her Granddaughter. Then slowly and with a long moment of horrorstruck tension, Haru leaned forward tenderly and kissed Lumina softly on the lips. Lumina made a high, distressed noise and struggled madly, but Haru was too strong.

At the sight of this, Romana broke free from Sebastian's grip and flew across the room. With a strength that Griffin could barely believe she possessed, Romana wrenched Haru off her granddaughter and slapped her with a huge force across the face. A loud smack resonated through the room and Haru fell limp to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"MOLLY IS DEAD!!" Romana bellowed as tears streaked down her face. Griffin rose, feeling utterly wrathful and threw himself before Haru.

"Don't you hurt my wife!" He snapped at Romana as he scooped up Haru from where she lay and held her limp body protectively in his arms.

"GET OUT!!" Romana screamed at Griffin, then pointed swiftly towards the front door with rage.

Frightened beyond belief and utterly shaken, Griffin stood with unsure legs and carried a deathly still and unconscious Haru out of the mansion and into the cold, black night beyond.


	12. I Promise

**Chapter 12**  
_I Promise_

Griffin was running down the hill as fast as he could with Haru in his arms. Her face looked troubled as she lay still, her loose arm swinging as he ran. He knew he had to get her inside to safety as soon as he could, but there was so much distress running through his mind it was all he could do to keep from breaking down. He couldn't understand exactly what had happened to Haru or why, but he only wanted her to wake up and be herself… and he never wanted to hear that foreign voice come from her lips ever again. As he skidded down the long hill that sloped down to the lane, the wind blew viciously around him, chilling him to the bone. He was turning the corner when he lost his footing suddenly. He stomach dropped out from under him as his feet slipped and Haru was tossed from his arms and hit the ground hard. Griffin landed hard on his elbow and chin, but didn't stop for a moment to worry for himself. Haru had landed on her side, her enlarged stomach grazing the ground.

"NO!" Griffin yelped crawling over to her desperately. She was still unconscious, but he was worried if the baby inside of her was going to be all right. He picked her up again and rested her on his slanted knees somewhat, gripping her by the shoulders. Her face still bore the angry red mark from where Romana had slapped her. She was bruised and dirty from the fall, but she appeared unharmed. Griffin ran his hand tenderly over the bulge in her abdomen. It felt warm and alive as he shivered next to his fallen wife in the blustering night. The moon kept passing under clouds, which drenched the entire valley in an inky gloom.

"Haru…" Griffin shivered, his face in deep worry, "Please wake up, Haru… Please be okay… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to drop you… Please Haru… wake up…" Griffin moaned a little helplessly, the yellowish light from the houses some ways off shining on him. A strong voice split the night and the whisperings of the wind and Griffin's heart leapt painfully.

"What did you do to her!?" Cried the voice. Griffin's eyes snapped up to where the well was and saw a man standing there, looking full of conviction and anger. The man stepped into the murky lamplight with a sharp look on his face, his flashing blue eyes were filled with ire. It was Haru's sandy-haired friend.

"I… I didn't do anything… she… this just… sort of…" Griffin stammered, not quite sure how to explain Haru's condition. Phillip stepped forward with his fists balled up and looked warily upon Haru's limp body. He bit his bottom lip and shot a venomous look in Griffin's direction.

"How dare you…" He hissed, his voice mixing in with the harshly blowing wind. "How could you even dare hurt someone like Haru…"

Griffin looked up, his eyes watery and full of pain.

"I didn't touch her, I swear… she needs help…"

"Yes! She does need help! She needs help getting away from you!" Phillip shouted angrily, noting the red mark blossoming on Haru's cheek. "You're a terrible man… and I swear you shall rue the day you ever raised a hand to this gentle creature." Phillip said pointedly, a fire blazing behind his cool blue eyes. He gave Griffin one last look, then stomped off towards the inn. Griffin squinted in Phillip's direction, still shivering.

Indignant anger was now added to Griffin's list of turbulent emotions and he picked Haru up from the ground and carried her balefully to the Blue Bar. Her chest was barely rising as he opened the door with some difficulty and stomped in, feeling overly weary. Muffy was sitting back in a chair with uninterested disdain until Griffin came stumbling inside. When she saw Haru lying deathly still in Griffin's arms she nearly fell off the chair she was sitting in.

"H-HARU!" Muffy gasped, scrambling to a stand and rushing to Griffin's side. Skye's mouth hung open and he dropped his ladle into the pot of curry where it sunk into the steaming mixture.

"What's happened!?" Skye went as pale as a sheet as Griffin carried Haru into the back room without saying a thing. He crossed the room and gently laid Haru down on what used to be his bed, but was where Skye slept now. Skye had truly changed Griffin's room while he was staying at the bar. There was now a large mirror in the room with a good amount of cosmetics and such piled around it. Glittering objects and an airy, floral scent hung about the room.

Griffin didn't have time to inspect it though, he turned back hurriedly and explained what had happened at Romana's house to both Skye and Muffy in a few gruff sentences. They both looked thoroughly shocked by the end of the story.

"Sh-she called her Molly?" Skye repeated incredulously.

"That's odd… isn't that…" Muffy put a finger to her lips. Griffin nodded darkly.

"Yeah… Lumina's mother's name." Griffin elaborated. Muffy swallowed and played nervously with a strand of her hair.

"She's been dead for years though… I don't think Haru ever met her… How could she know about Molly?" Muffy asked in a quiet, pinched voice. Griffin's expression was subtly grim.

"She couldn't have… that's what worries me most… " Griffin sighed, looking back at Haru with a worried glance. Skye stepped over to Haru gracefully, his luminous silver hair swaying as he went. He knelt at her bedside with a doleful look in his radiant, sea-green eyes and grasped her smooth, white hand.

"Dear little Haru… Won't you please open your eyes that do shine like unearthly jewels." Skye caressed her hair tenderly. Griffin felt a wave of annoyance pass over him and he went stepped behind Skye and gripped his shoulder firmly. Griffin gave Skye a dangerous smile and spoke.

"What did I say about 'Rule Number One'…" Griffin said as Skye looked up at him with wide eyes. Skye gave him a weak smile and backed off, giggling nervously.

"Sorry, Mr. Bartender… your wife is just so beautiful and sweet… I can't bear to see her this way." He told him as if it were an acceptable excuse. Griffin stepped by Skye with strength and stood above Haru with a protective look on his face. Skye cleared his throat slightly and reached into his pockets.

"Err… this may not be good time… but here." Skye pulled some coins out of his pocket and tossed them to Griffin who caught them in midair. Skye smiled jauntily and sighed. Griffin noted his look with curiosity.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Griffin asked defensively, inspecting the coins for authenticity. Skye tossed his silver hair and posed somewhat.

"Oh, you didn't realize it, Mr. Bartender! That's the last of what I owe you! I'm finally free of your tyranny!" Skye chided triumphantly. Muffy gasped and covered her mouth a little.

"Already? But you've only been hear for a couple seasons." Muffy was slightly shocked. Skye gave a low laugh and looked quite happy with himself.

"It seems the curry-cooking business suits me well... Or maybe it was because my co-worker's beauty helped me along…" He gave Muffy a tiny wink and she blushed somewhat, looking disgruntled. She had since built up a sort of immunity to Skye's sweet talk. Griffin would have smiled himself if Haru hadn't of been so bad off.

"Well… does that mean you're going to leave here, then?" Griffin asked Skye with a tone of relief. Skye looked a bit apprehensive before he replied.

"I-I was actually wondering… if I might be allowed to stay a little longer… until I get enough money to build my own restaurant here in the valley… is... that okay?" Skye asked with a toothy grin. Griffin sighed and considered the thought.

Skye wasn't a bad person, really… even if he could be a little annoying and haphazard… people were coming in more and more for his curry and seemed to enjoy it… and this in turn brought more business to his bar… it seemed like it wouldn't hurt to keep him for a little bit longer. Griffin sat down on the bed beside Haru and grabbed her lifeless hand absentmindedly.

"… Sure, Skye. You can work here as long as you need… but can I ask a question?" Griffin chanced, feeling slightly inquisitive. Skye spun around on his heel in a full circle and beamed.

"Oh yay! Sure, ask anything." Skye clapped his hands together. Muffy was sitting in a chair with distant apprehension… she seemed lost in her own thoughts, but kept glancing over at Haru occasionally.

"Why do you want to stay in the valley? I thought you'd want to be out and about like usual… or at least start your restaurant in the city." Griffin posed the question to Skye. The former thief's face fell a little, but he answered quickly enough.

"Well… I've grown to like it here… there are so many lovely ladies and I've gotten to know the customers well… I'll be sure to have regulars… a-and I daresay… that I've made a few friends here… that is... I haven't _really_ got any other friends… I mean… I _guess_ I could call you two my friends… after all this time…" Skye said with a sort of flustered shrug. He hesitated for a moment then spoke again, "Also… I don't think people would come looking for me here…" Skye finished with a nervous giggle. Griffin didn't have any time to feel awkward because Haru's hand suddenly sprang to life within his and she sat up behind him, coughing a sputtering.

"HARU!" Skye, Griffin, and Muffy all cried out at once and crowded around their waking friend.

"Are you feeling okay, beautiful?"

"Can you hear me!? We were all so scared!"

"Take it easy, Haru… Don't try and sit up just yet…"

Haru coughed and lay back onto the pillow, looking miserable.  
"Wh-what happened… I feel like I got hit by a truck…" Haru croaked, looking around with a confused glance, "Did I pass out? The last thing I remember is sitting on the couch at the mansion.

Haru felt beyond exhausted as she lay on the bed, her body aching. There was a sharp stinging and burning on the back of her neck, but she did not have the energy to check it out. Griffin grasped Haru's hand tightly and looked her soberly in the eye.

"You don't remember any of it…?" Griffin asked her gently. Skye and Muffy were watching her with wide-eyed stares. Haru was beginning to feel quite alarmed.

"Wh-what happened…?" She dared to ask, her voice weak. Griffin, Skye and Muffy exchanged glances. Griffin looked back at her again.

"Let me get you home first, okay?"

Fifteen minutes later Haru was at home in her own bed. She had changed clothes before getting into bed and noticed that there was raw burn around her neck. It was thin and in a sort of elliptical shape that ended at her neckline. It took all of her remaining strength to get into her bed clothes and by the time she collapsed onto her bed she felt as though she had just run for miles without stopping. She quietly listened to Griffin's explanation of what had happened at the mansion and by the end of the story she was trying her hardest to fight back tears.

"All that really happened…? I couldn't even remember anything… it was as if there was static in my head… I lost control…" Haru murmured, utterly exhausted. Griffin lay beside her and stroked her hair.

"Haru… I don't know what's happening to you… or why… but I promised you a while back that I would always protect you…" He told her in that special voice he used when they were alone together, "I will keep that promise no matter what… you know that right? I'll be here to help you through this entire thing… I'll help you find out what's wrong… and I won't let anything hurt you…" After Griffin finished speaking Haru let a single tear fall from her eye. She let Griffin hold her tightly to his chest as the blankets from the bed creating a sort of soft barrier around them.

"Wh-what if you aren't around when it happens again?" Haru said miserably into his chest, her voice somewhat muffled. He stroked her hair softly and smiled underneath his mustache. He took the silver star pendant and pinched it delicately between his weather fingers.

"…The person who gave this to me says this has a special power? If you just grab it and think of me, I'll know you need me and I'll be right there in no time at all…" Griffin told her. Haru looked up from the soft confines of the blankets.

"Who gave it to you, anyway?" Haru asked. Griffin's glance did not falter.

"Remember the day before our wedding we found that old photo?" He reminded her. Haru recalled it with ease and nodded. "The girl in that picture… Willow… she gave it to me before she left the valley… She told me it was made from a fallen star and it had great magical power. She said to me that it made her dream come true… and that I should give it to the woman I fall in love with, one day."

Haru closed her eyes. Her entire body was aching in dull pain and she exhaled a bit. She could not believe what she had done… or what had taken her over… but it seemed so far away suddenly.

"Promise you'll always be there Griffin?" She mumbled as she was starting to drift off. Griffin grinned slightly.

"I promise."


	13. Before You Know It

**Chapter 13**  
_Before You Know It_

"Haru… Haru…" Said a gentle voice. Haru came out of her deep sleepy gradually, her eyelids fluttering. A deep orange light was pouring in from the window across the room and bathing the whole room in it's tint. The outside world seemed so clear and bright compared to the dark room she was lying in. Haru rubbed her eyes and sat up a little. Griffin was sitting on the edge of their bed, smiling sweetly behind his mustache. He looked somewhat tired, but his gaze was filled with affection.

"What time is it?" Haru yawned, her body feeling frail.

"It's already four in the afternoon…" His voice was quiet and benign. Haru was glad of it… she was still feeling fragile.

"Already?" She sounded vaguely surprised as stretched a bit. Her hands were still shaking.

"Already… try and get out of bed… you've been lying here for three days now…" Griffin took her hand in his and caressed it gently. Haru smiled back at him, her face very pale.

"I know... I just feel so tired… I can barely get up and walk… it's just so-" Haru suddenly gasped and stood very still, a huge smile growing on her face.

"What!?" Griffin was a little alarmed, but Haru giggled and grasped her belly somewhat.

"The baby is kicking!" She piped, grabbing her husband's hand and putting it gently on her belly. Griffin stood still for a moment, waiting for something to happen, then he gave a surprised, short laugh and looked up at Haru.

"Oh my gosh…. I can feel it…" He sounded incredulous, "There's really a kid in there, isn't there?" He was a little choked up. Haru was feeling very serene… all the anxiety from troubles and nightmares couldn't even ruin a moment like this.

"Wow... that's…" Griffin was still astounded, but stepped away from the bed and went towards the door. Haru suddenly felt very lonely and tried to stop him.

"Where are you going?" She whined slightly, watching him go. He stopped at turned back with a doleful grin.

"I gotta get to work…" He shrugged, looking a bit sad. Haru realized it was that time already and sighed a bit.

"I'll miss you the entire time…" She murmured, hoping that he would be home early. Griffin smoothed his hair a little and went towards the doorway, stopping to look back at her.

"I'll be back before you know it." His voice was quiet and calm and filled with affection. Haru sat up in bed and watched him for a moment as he crossed the living room and grabbed his keys.

"I love you." She called out as he moved towards the front door. As he was stepping out he turned back slightly and gave her a look that said 'I love you too'.

He waved slightly and went outside, closing the door behind him. Haru slumped back into bed. She was feeling overly lethargic and hadn't been outside since the meeting at Lumina's mansion. She could hardly believe what Griffin had said she'd done was true, but she supposed he wasn't the type who'd make up stories like that.

Haru stepped out of bed carefully, her legs shaking precariously underneath her. She crossed the room and went to her dresser and pulled on some clean clothes, the intense orange light soaking the walls around her bedroom. The lights were off, but it was still possible to see. Haru was almost out of breath after she'd gotten dressed and walked into the living room. Whatever had happened at the mansion had sure taken it's toll on her poor body. She could barely move without feeling wiped out. After a short rest, Haru went outside to check out what had been happening on her farm while she was asleep for so long.

The crisp, autumn evening was a sight to see. The sky was alight with pink and orange clouds and a sienna haze was hanging over the valley. The dry grass was blowing melodically in the wind and the whole farm was tinted with the amber light. The vegetable patch which had once been so expansive was now a small stretch of land covered in what Haru knew to be growing eggplants, carrots and pumpkins. Takakura had been doing his best, but Haru still felt bad. She simply just did not have enough energy now that she was getting on in her pregnancy. The cows mooed happily in the distance as Haru watched Takakura tending to them graciously. She told herself she'd have to figure out some way to thank him for having her back in these times.

Haru leaned against her house, panting somewhat and feeling ravenously hungry. She could not remember the last time she ate. Griffin had brought her food while she was lying in bed these past days, but Haru's appetite hadn't been too big. She knew she'd probably just sick it up later anyway… being pregnant was no cake-walk.

She stood there a long time, feeling her restless child kick at her insides and grimacing slightly.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" She asked her belly, stroking it somewhat, "What do you want your name to be?" She was feeling a little silly and giggled at herself. She hadn't really thought of what she would name their baby once it had arrived. She and Griffin had bought all sorts of things for the baby and filled up the spare room beside theirs with them, but they hadn't really thought up any names yet. Haru was humming slightly to herself and thinking about what her baby would be like when a huffing and puffing interrupted her ponderings. Haru looked up over towards the entrance of her ranch and saw a wispy pile of white hair come bobbing over the hill. Soon enough, old Romana came into sight hobbling her way over the hill. Haru would have ran to her side if she were not feeling so weak herself, but instead walked over as fast as she could with straining herself.

"Ms. Romana! Welcome to my farm!" Haru was beginning to feel a little embarrassed… the last time they had met Haru had apparently violated Romana's granddaughter before her very eyes. To Haru's surprised Romana gave a muted smile and looked up at her with her age lined eyes.

"Hello, dear… would you mind helping me inside?" Romana said in an weary voice.

"Not at all! Please, right this way." Haru guided Romana into her home carefully, helping her along as needed. Once they were inside the old woman collapsed on the sofa with an exhausted sigh. Haru noticed that Gustafa's book and some sheaves of paper were clasped in her wrinkled and weathered hands.

"Can I get you some tea or anything?" Haru offered cordially. Romana took a few deep breathes, produced a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her forehead before answering.

"Why, that would be lovely, dear. Thank you." Romana bowed her head slightly, still trying to catch her breath. After a few moments of busying around the kitchen, Haru came out with a pot filled with steaming tea and laid it on the coffee table before Romana. She poured the elderly woman and cup and set it before her.

"Much obliged…" Romana replied taking a sip, "Oh… it is so very hard to be old…"

"If you desired an audience with me, Madame, you only had to make a call." Haru felt her protocol and stiff conduct from her earlier years bubbling up. Romana shook her head with irritation and set her tea cup down in it's saucer.

"Nonsense, I can very well get about on my own." Romana was snippy as per usual. Haru decided to remain as polite as she could; she still did not know what terms Romana was here on.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Romana?" Haru ventured carefully, knowing that she could very well still be in trouble. Romana set her glass down again after taking a long drink and gave Haru a thorough, searching glance.

"You really don't remember anything about that night, do you?" She asked with a certain bewildered sternness. Haru cleared her throat slightly and looked at her shoes.

"No, ma'am…" Haru murmured, feeling her face grow hot, "It was… It felt like I fell asleep, or something…"

Romana pursed her lips and considered this for a moment longer.

"Forget about all this 'ma'am' and 'Madame' nonsense, will you? Anyway, I'm here because I have to apologize for my actions…I assume your husband told you all about it." Romana gestured accordingly as Haru nodded, "It was just a such a shock, you know… and then my daughter's name…" Romana choked slightly.

Haru fell silent, waiting for her to speak again. She didn't know how to respond.

"I don't really know what happened to you that night… and I think it's safe to say that you don't either… so how can I blame you for something you had no control over?" Romana smiled a bit weakly and Haru did her best to return it.

"Thanks, Ms. Romana." Haru said feebly.

"Well, I hope you two will still be willing to contribute to the construction of the school?" Romana asked delicately with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Haru smiled back.

"Of course! It sounds so exciting… Griffin and I will send our donation along shortly." Haru agreed. Romana looked very pleased and stood up again.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Haru… and my apologies again… no hard feelings, right?" Romana extended her hand to Haru and she shook it. Romana had quite a strong grip. Romana then handed Haru the book and the papers in her hands.

"Here is the translation from the book…." Romana said, her voice suddenly dark and her glance cautionary. Haru took them up, feeling a little frightened. Romana took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I don't know what you're getting yourself into… or why… but maybe you should… maybe you should just let the past be." Romana finished. Haru was exponentially confused as the old woman said her goodbyes and left. Haru sat back down on the couch, feeling as tired as if she'd just been out and around the valley all day. She shuffled through the papers Romana had given her and curiously began to delve into them. When she saw the title of the ritual on the first page Haru's heart leapt and began pumping painfully fast. She read the pages as fast as she could, trying to decipher Romana's writing.

_The Fallen Goddess Ritual  
Though years do pass, the scared Goddesses of the springs and lakes lie in wait of the moment that the sweet sleep of death can pass over their eyes. Once a millennium one of their kind must fall and send their essence back unto the world into which they were born. When the time of the death is near the Goddess will retreat back into her hallowed catacombs and a heavy haze will overtake her. She will lay in this eternal tomb until the sacred ritual can be completed._

For eons, an ancient people have lived off the lands and fertile valleys. These people worship and love the hidden deities and have labored to build the shrines and deep catacombs for the Fallen Goddess. They await with timeless patience for their beloved deity to fall into her sacred sleep. For the millennia before they prepare a bloodline that will be used in the sacrifice to reap the fabled boon the Goddess guards.

To reap the boon, a suitable sacrifice must be made. These ancient tribes plotted long ago that from this very bloodline offerings of Breath, Bone and Blood must come. This trinity will open the doors to where the Goddess does lie in wait for her final gift. A life must then be forfeited before her eyes can open again. It is on the first soul she casts her gaze that the boon will be bestowed and all heaven and earth will stand aside for it to be made true. After it is complete the Goddess with perish and be returned back to the heavenly ether from whence she came.

By the time Haru had finished reading, she beyond excited. This whole ritual… it all meant something. It was these words that were spoken in her dream… And Haru was sure now about one thing…

The visions she had been seeing… They were not her own…

The feelings in her heart.. They were not her own…

This was happening because something…. Or someone was putting them there. Someone who had wanted to complete the grim ritual she had just read about…

_Someone wanted the wish… they wanted to awaken the Fallen Goddess with the sacrifices and get their wish granted… but something got in the way… they couldn't complete it… and this 'someone' must've had something to do with Molly… Lumina's mom… _

Haru stood up with finality. It was getting rather dark and windy outside, but she knew that she had to tell Griffin right away. Though her body still felt worn out and weak, the will to tell Griffin about this was too strong. Haru went into her kitchen quickly and wolfed down some bread as fast as she could to calm her growling stomach. She then pulled on her coat and ventured out into the night.

The walk to the bar was quick and tiring. Haru's mind was too alive and busy to notice any of the scenery around her. She simply plowed her way across the lane, desperate to speak with Griffin. In almost no time at all, Haru was grasping the door to the bar and pushing her way inside.

Skye and Muffy were bickering playfully behind the bar but stopped when Haru came in. Muffy waved hello and Skye leaned up, put his elbow on the bar and gave her his jauntiest smile.

"Hello, beautiful…" He cooed, but Haru ignored him. She looked around, but there was absolutely no sign of Griffin.

"Hey… have you guys seen Griffin around?" She asked a little hurriedly. Muffy and Skye exchanged glances, then Muffy shook her head.

"We thought he'd gone home…" Muffy put simply. It was true Griffin had been at work for several hours, but why would he have returned home so early?

"Gone home? He isn't at home… I thought he came to work?" Haru was perplexed. Muffy little a tab bit worried.

"Erm… he did come to work… but then your mother came in and asked him to help her move some stuff up to her room at then inn. We saw him do it from the window, but like… ten minutes later he was nowhere in sight. We thought he went home to check on you… he's been gone about half an hour."

Haru sighed exasperatedly and said a short goodbye to Muffy and Skye. She stepped as quickly as she could from the Bar to the neighboring inn and flew up the flight of stairs, feeling that her legs might give out at any moment. After climbing the stairs and barging into her mother's room she was quite breathless and tired. Fuyuko looked up a start from her laptop and gave little cry.

"Oh, Haruka, my dear! You gave me a fright!" Yuko was holding her chest where her heart was.

"Mom… did you see Griffin today?" Haru cut straight to the chase. Yuko removed her spectacles slowly and faced her daughter.

"Yes… he helped me move those boxes up to my room just around twenty minutes ago. I assume he went back to that dirty bar you're always hanging around in." Yuko gestured towards a piles of boxes in the corner. They were filled with mundane looking documents and such. Haru was a bit confused.

"Oh… well, maybe he did go home… thanks mom!" Haru waved goodbye to her mother, starting to feel disconcerted.

"Won't you stay longer, dear? I just ma-"

Haru slammed the door and went back down the stairs, feeling extremely weary and tired. She made her way back home slowly, taking great gasping breaths. When she finally arrived back at her farm, Griffin was still nowhere to be found. Haru searched the entire house and ranch and there was no sign on him anywhere. She guessed he might've had some small emergency somewhere in the valley and had to go attend to it without telling anyone. So Haru waited on the couch.

She sat patiently for over and hour, glancing over at the door every so often. After just sitting and waiting was getting to the unbearable point, Haru gave into her boredom and anxiety and turned on the television to try and occupy her worried mind. She barely understood anything that was happening in the drama she was watching, but it was better than sitting alone with her paranoid thoughts.

Midnight came and went.

There was still no sign of Griffin at all and Haru was getting extremely tired. She wandered into her room, feeling dazed and frantic with worry. In a sort of haze she got ready for bed, her mind racing with what might have happened.

_Any second now… he'll come in the door calling my name…_

Any second now…

Haru got into bed, still straining her ears for a noise of a key unlocking the front door.

_Any minute now… he'll come in apologizing for making me wait…_

But he did not come. Haru sat in bed for hours, growing sick with worry. Somewhere around three in the morning she feel into a troubled, but dreamless sleep.

When she awoke it was already well into the afternoon. She felt the bed beside her, expecting to feel Griffin lying there and received a shock when no one was there. She sat up and was immediately plunged into a sort of sickness. Haru got ready for the day as fast as she could, thanking her stars that she was starting to feel stronger.

For the entire day she went about her business as usually as she could, helping Takakura with what she could. After work was done she took a short walk down to the bar. Upon asking, Muffy told Haru that there was still no sign of Griffin.

Haru went home feeling empty and alone.

_What could have happened…? Where could he have gone…? Why didn't he tell me…?_

Haru repeated these actions for three worrisome days. It was as if her husband had vanished off the face of the earth…

On the fourth night since his disappearance that the tears finally came. Haru woke from her usual nightmare, panting and covered in a cold sweat. She stared around at her dark and lifeless room, feeling the waves of fear wash over her and she drew her knees close to her body.

There would be no one coming to comfort her.

He was gone.


	14. The Hidden Diary

**Chapter 14**  
_The Hidden Diary_

Haru could barely move from where she sat.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks and she was already falling apart.

Everyday she worked on her farm as hard as she could, but nothing even seemed remotely real. Every moment of her existence after her husband's disappearance was a painfully repetitive blur that was like a listening to a screechy record repeat one section over and over. Haru mulled about through a painful haze and barely did anything besides eat and sleep. She did not go out to see anyone or do anything. On the day of the Harvest Festival she could barely inspire herself to get out of bed, much less attend the celebration.

After being married for a this long a time, Haru had gotten thoroughly used to living with her companion and now that she was forced to do everything alone. She ate by herself, worked by herself and wanted only to be left completely alone to wait for Griffin. It was worse than her days of being single, because at least then she had had hope. Everything that had been wonderful about her life had been viciously gored out from her, leaving nothing behind but an bleeding wound.

Before Griffin had left, Haru had gone to see Muffy at least once a day. When she and Griffin had stopped showing up to the bar entirely, Muffy arrived looking worried about five days after Griffin had disappeared. Haru could barely remember what she had said.

"What's up with you? Where have you been?" Muffy had said all those days ago. Haru had sprung up eagerly but was now completely disappointed. Every time the phone or the doorbell rang Haru thought it might be Griffin.

"Oh… nothing… just feeling sick, I guess." She had patted her stomach for emphasis. Muffy hadn't been convinced and started asking a myriad of questions. Haru did not have the strength to answer any of them… nor could she have brought herself to voice the words 'Griffin is gone'.

So she lied.

"He's on a trip… He'll be back soon…"

And Muffy seemed to believe her… so that's where everyone believed he was… on a trip somewhere… doing something…

Before Muffy had left she had asked something of Haru.

"Hey… Haru…would you mind doing me a really big favor…?" She had asked timidly. Haru agreed without thinking. "Um... I know this might be a lot to ask… but could you call Akira for me?"

"Huh?" Haru had been hardly paying attention.

"I just… I think…. I mean, can you just ask him what's wrong? Can you just ask him, please?" Muffy has sounded somewhat desperate and so saddened that Haru agreed right away.

Nine days later she still hadn't done it. The only person she had seen in this period of time was her mother, and she hadn't been much of a comfort. She had mostly just criticized Haru and talked about her cosmetics business. She didn't even seem to notice that Griffin had gone.

It was all too painful for Haru to grasp… and she felt as if she were perpetually wandering around in a suspended state of shock. It was as if a large part of herself had disappeared along with Griffin. Every night, though she may have tried to fight it, she ended up crying herself to sleep, consumed by a powerful loneliness.

And now Haru sat by herself… in her home… desperatly alone.

Two weeks later.

Out of the painful haze of her doldrums, a knock came at the door like a lightening bolt splitting the sky. Haru leapt off the couch, her pulse skyrocketing.

_IT'S HIM!! HE'S BACK!!_ She couldn't help but think as she threw herself at the door and wrenched it open. Standing before her was Phillip. Haru sunk back into her ice-cold depression again and murmured a dull hello to him.

The chilly, late-autumn air blew in from the outside even though it was the early afternoon. Winter was definitely right around the corner.

"Hello, Haru." Phillip said with a gently smile, his long strands of hair falling around his eyes. "I haven't seen you about lately, so I came by to see how you were doing."

"Oh." Haru shut the door behind him and collapsed back onto the couch. Phillip walked around the living room aimlessly for a few moments, then spoke again with his mild voice.

"So... How are you doing?" He repeated with a tiny chuckle, inspecting her home somewhat.

"Fine… Just relaxing after work." She said in a emotionless tone. Phillip looked into the bedroom and then back to Haru curiously.

"Where's your husband?" He asked and Haru flinched. She cleared her throat and pushed her bangs from her eyes.

"He's on a trip."

Phillip predictably perked up at the word 'trip'.

"A trip? To where? And why?" He asked with fervent excitment.

Haru sighed deeply; she hadn't thought that much about it.

"He's gone to see his mother…" Haru lied easily, not really thinking about what she was saying. Phillip looked up a little, as if he were confused that Griffin's mother was still alive, but then shrugged.

"Well… I'll bet your glad about that! No one's going to hurt you while he's gone." Phillip said to her with a genuine smile that nearly wrenched Haru's heart from her chest. She tried her hardest to fight back tears, but Phillip saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Phillip… Don't you understand? I was never lying about that stuff." She said, trying to control the distaste in her voice. Phillip's smile completely faded and he looked a little shocked.

"Y-you mean it?" He asked, his voice slightly hushed. Haru nodded solemnly, "But I _saw_ him! He hit your face! You were lying unconscious on the ground!" Phillip retaliated with strong conviction. Haru's face became pinched. So Phillip had seen her the night after she'd been possessed.

"That was… something else…" Haru tried to dodge away from his accusation without actually explaining everything, but Phillip held strong. He sat down very close beside her on the couch.

"You need to tell me what's happening… What I saw that night… that doesn't just _happen_ to people…" Phillip spoke with a heavy seriousness his voice usually didn't posses. Haru hesitated for a moment trying to think up another lie… but before she could the truth just came tumbling out of her mouth faster than she could stop it. It was perhaps because she hadn't spoken to another person for days, or that she was so painfully lonely and scared… but she gave in and lent her trust to Phillip. She told him everything about the dreams, about her odd possession and the ritual. She even let him read Romana's translation of it. She told him everything, but did not speak a word about the truth behind Griffin's disappearance. Everyone had to think he was just on a trip… It was the only way Haru could continue to live.

After about an hour of elaborating on the subject, Phillip's complexion had gone completely white.

"Haru… I'm so sorry I doubted you and your husband… I believe I might have said some unforgivable things to him…I only wish I could apologize this very moment."

Haru shook her head with a tiny hint of reassurance. She was starting to feel a tiny bit better, although she still was under the impression that she would never smile again.

"Don't worry about it… we all make mistakes… you were just being a good friend." Haru said to him in a friendly way. Phillip smiled half-heartedly back, then looked to his knees.

"W-well…" He coughed a bit, "What are you going to do about this whole… er… issue?"

Haru shrugged.

"I don't really know… I don't know where to go… or if I even want to know more…" Haru finished with weariness.

"But don't you want the dreams to stop? What if you get possessed again…? There's no telling what might happen. You need to find out what is causing all this and put a stop to it before something terribly happens."

_Something terrible has _already_ happened. My love has left me for good…_

"I guess… but what if this is all just a bunch of nonsense?"

"Nonsense? Haru! Where's your sense of adventure!?" Phillip sounded passionate all of a sudden, "Look… I'm never one to turn down any sort of adventure ever… that's why I want to be a cartographer…When you're making maps... it's like you're illuminating the unknown and showing the world the truth… and that's exactly what this is! We've got to discover the unknown… we can do it together! I want to help you beat this thing, no matter what dangers we might face." Phillip ended, his eyes blazing with passion. Haru narrowed her eyes slightly and looked a bit confused.

"I don't know… dangers? The unknown…" Haru picked at a hole in the green sofa she sat upon. Phillip began to look a bit emotional.

"Didn't you ever have a dream, Haru?" He asked with a somewhat delicate voice. An arrow of pain pierced her heart after he spoke.

_I did have a dream… and it came true… I had exactly what I wanted… I had everything… and I knew it… I knew it would turn out this way…  
No one ever gets exactly what they want…_

But Phillip's words touched her despite this painful thought. Even with the death of her dream, she could see his own shining inside of him… waiting to be fulfilled. Haru could never bear to watch a person go unhelped… and very rarely could she say 'no' to anyone. She put on a tiny grin and looked up into Phillip's starry eyes.

"Where do you suggest we start?"

--

"I _really_ do not think this is a good idea…" Haru said warily as the two of them neared the front of Lumina's mansion. Haru had to waddle as she walked now that her stomach was so large, but Phillip helped her up the slope.

"Nonsense! I'm sure everything will be fine! Besides, you need to give them your donation, anyway…" He reassured her as they passed through the garden and towards the huge white, wooden doors.

"Uhh… I don't know about this…" Haru was a little nervous as Phillip knocked for her and then stood primly up and flashed his smile. Moments later the door opened a crack and Lumina looked out. She smiled when she saw Haru and opened the door a bit wider.

"Oh! Hello Haru! What brings you here?" Lumina said sweetly, but Haru could see there was a bit of tension in her face... The last time they had met, Haru had thoroughly violated her. Her belly had grown even larger since the last time she had seen her. It looked as though she was due to give birth anytime soon.

"I've come to bring my donation… you know… for the school." Haru told her and Lumina perked up some.

"Oh, wonderful… come on in." Lumina let both Phillip and Haru walk in. "Erm… who is this man, might I ask?" She gestured towards Phillip.

"Oh, my apologies, Ms. Lumina… I am Phillip Worthington. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed cordially to Lumina and she smiled back some.

"Pleased to meet you. I did think you'd be coming with Griffin though…" Lumina said as she bustled around. Haru felt the raw pain tear at her heart as she said this and suddenly lost the ability to speak. The longing she felt for Griffin was unbelievably strong… She would have died if it meant she could have even ten more minutes by his side...

"Oh… Griffin is on a trip right now." Haru coughed somewhat after she spoke, her chest reeling in dull pain.

"Oh, I see." Lumina brought them politely over to what looked like a large collection box and Haru handed her the sack of coins that was to be her donation.

"Thank you so much, Haru! Soon we're going to have enough money to begin construction! Isn't it exciting? All of our children going to school together…" Lumina finished dreamily. Haru laughed a little.

"What do you think… what's yours going to be? Girl or boy?" Haru asked, her exterior was playful, but she still only felt emptiness in her chest. Lumina thought a bit.

"I don't know… I sure hope it's a girl! Grandma Romana has all these cute little dresses saved over from when I was a little girl…" Lumina's skin was creamy and pink when she spoke of this with glee. Haru and Lumina chatted for a while near the collection box and then slowly migrated over to the couch. Phillip began to look out of place and became somewhat taciturn. Halfway into the conversion, Lumina brought up the subject that they had all been skirting around, but definitely thinking of.

"So… erm, Haru…" Lumina began slowly, looking a bit timid. "I… I have to ask…"

Haru knew what she was going to say before she said it and braced herself.

"Yeah?"

"Well… you know… that night… What… what happened exactly? I mean… do you know?" Lumina was awfully delicate about speaking, but Haru could tell she was extremely curious. Haru wondered where to begin her explanation.

"Well…I don't exactly know why… But I know some things around it… I'm pretty sure… someone… or something… is putting these odd thoughts… thoughts, feelings, and nightmares into my mind. I know that that night… whatever force it was actually possessed me… because whatever it was thought that you were Molly." Haru finished with strength. Lumina looked a little pale at her mother's name being spoken but sat silently, as if wanting to know more. Her eyes were darting confusedly around Haru's face as she spoke. "We've learned a little about it… but our strongest link that we haven't been able to explore… is your mother…"

"My mother? What does this all have to do with her, though?" Lumina was a little breathless, but she looked terribly excited.

"Well… I really don't know, that's the thing. That's why I kind of wanted to ask you about her. You know… to see if there was anything important relating to this whole issue."

Lumina looked a little confused as to what this was all about, but Haru knew her nosy side was taking over. Lumina wanted to know more about these dramatic events as much as Haru did, even though her knowledge on the whole subject seemed to be limited.

"Well… I don't really remember her that much… She and dad died in a train crash when I was really young… I can just barely recall what her face looks like… I know she was a pianist and she grew up in this mansion too… But that's it really." Lumina elaborated. Haru was beginning to feel that this was another dead end. The only other person who would know more about Molly would be Romana herself and Haru wasn't about to start asking her questions.

"Oh wait!" Lumina suddenly interjected, sitting up rigidly, "Erm… I don't know… well, I'm really not supposed to… Grandma Romana forbade me from ever looking for it or reading it... but I know that she has my mother's diary hidden in her room somewhere. I've always been so curious about it, but I've never been able to get up the courage to look for it." Lumina was starting to look quite exhilarated and Haru could sense Phillip bristling with the passion of adventure.

"Well… I mean… If we read it, we could probably learn something very important about why this is all happening to me. Do you think we could… maybe take a look?" Haru asked very reservedly, trying not to sound too demanding. Lumina smiled and took a deep breath.

"Rock is taking an afternoon nap and Sebastian and Grandma Romana are out on a short walk. If we hurry I bet we could find it." Lumina stood up suddenly, holding her stomach with a little grimace.

"Ohh… I want this baby to come out already… She's so heavy…" Lumina groaned as the three of them tiptoed over to Romana's room, Haru taking small amusement at how Lumina's was already calling her baby a girl. They walked across the plush carpet to Romana's bedroom, opened the door cautiously and looking around. There was a large four poster bed draped with rich purple hangings in the corner along with a bureau and several photos and paintings on the wall. Haru walked over to the bureau and squinted at the photographs. Some of them were of Romana during various stages of her life and several were of a startlingly beautiful young woman with long, honey-colored hair. She was always very richly dressed and wore bows of different variety in her hair.

"This is her, isn't it?" Haru pointed at the young woman in the photograph and Lumina nodded.

"That's right… now where…" Lumina was searching frantically through her grandmother's drawers. She taking the greatest care to set everything back in it's place so that noting would seem disturbed.

"Mind if I take a look?" Phillip asked, his eyes blazing with passion. He was pacing nimbly about the room as Lumina was looking.

"Go right ahead." Lumina strained as picked up a large heavy tome, inspected it and set it down. Phillip immediately searched under the bed as Haru looked through a bookshelf in the corner. After several minutes of rummaging around through Romana's things Phillip suddenly called out.

"I think I found it!" He announced as he produced something from underneath Romana's mattress. It was a thin book bound with red leather with golden, peeling letters that bore the words 'DIARY' on the front.

"That's it! I've seen it before!" Lumina took it from Phillip with gusto and Haru rushed to their side.

"Should we read it here?"

"Yes, if we go to my room Rock will wake up and start being a nuisance." Lumina opened up the diary and began to flip through it's pages slowly. Haru scanned the words in the book for anything that might look out of the ordinary. Most of it seemed to describe parties and social events and people she knew. Lumina stopped at a page and read it for a few moments, Haru craning over her shoulder.

_Spring 15th  
Today I was forced to sit at another boring get-together at mother's friend's house. It was absolutely dreadful… Edward was there, yet again. Wherever I go, he seems to be following me about these days. I'm sure that he has feelings for me, but I cannot even bear to be around him. I don't know what I shall do if he starts to get more forward…_

"Was Edward your father's name?" Haru asked Lumina. Lumina shook her head no and flipped through a few more pages.

"No... my dad's name was Felix… I've never even heard of this Edward guy." Lumina mumbled, stopping at another page.

_Spring 30th  
Edward keeps on visiting me at home and it's getting rather irritating. I've told him I want nothing to do with him or his lot, but mother keeps egging him on. She wants me to marry a respectable man from a rich family, like Ed, but I simply feel nothing for him. I doubt whether I shall ever find my true love…_

Haru felt she could relate to what Molly had written, especially with Phillip so nearby. As Lumina was going through the pages again, a single word caught Haru's eye and she cried out.

"Whoa! Can I see that!?" Haru took the book from Lumina and turned back three pages to where she found the word that had made her heart leapt so…

_Summer 4th  
Today a lost woman was found near the dig site. She looked as if she was from a different sort of culture and was very lost and confused. I think her name is Willow… anyway, she was found by the archaeologist who was working there. The rumor is she was asking all sorts of questions about a sacred article or artifact of some sort, but I'm not sure on the details..._

"Willow…" Haru repeated and read the next few entries without explaining to either Lumina or Phillip.

_Summer 6th  
I met Willow myself today. I was so surprised when that old bar-man took her in as his employee. It seems she made friends with his little grandson and he wanted to help her. I sort of wanted to find out what kind of person she was for myself, so I went down to see her. She looks like no one I've ever seen before… She's got such sleek, dark hair and this light-brown sort of skin. I tried asking her about where she came from but she would only say 'the forest'. She wouldn't tell me anything about what she was looking for or why she was here. It's annoying, really!_

Summer 8th  
Today Willow came and visited me at the Mansion. We drank tea and had a lovely time together… I think I might have been wrong about her. She seems to be a nice, civilized person. She's filled with all sorts of dreams and such, it's actually quite invigorating to talk with her. I look forward to seeing her again.

Summer 14th  
Everyday me and Willow play together now. Even though we've only known each other a short time, she's the very best friend I've ever had in my life… I've never felt so close to another person. She always listens to what I have to say and says that she'll help me think of a way to send Edward away for good!

Summer 17th  
Edward actually proposed to me today… and I turned him down. He got so mad after I rejected him that he nearly struck me… I was so terrified I went to meet Willow at the bar and she comforted me some. Without her I'd be lost and so alone… Mother is terribly upset with my decision… but I simply cannot marry Edward.

Haru, Lumina and Phillip were all entirely enthralled with reading that they had all forgotten about everything else. Lumina looked quite on edge, but more than just a little curious. It was as she was opening up a world she had long since wondered about, and the answers to the questions she had were more exciting than she ever imagined. Haru continued to read on, wondering where this could possibly be going.

_Summer 21st  
…Is it wrong to feel this way…? Everybody says its wrong… but I can't help but disagree… I don't understand my own feelings anymore… I feel guilty and odd… but I can't ignore this…_

Summer 25th  
Today something amazing happened… Willow finally told me about herself and why she's in this Valley. I felt so special that she shared it with me… though I can hardly believe what she said was true. She told me that she came from some sort of ancient tribe that worships a Goddess and that her family is part of a special bloodline. She herself is some sort of 'chosen child', though she doesn't know why. She says that she ran away from her village after she learned that she was chosen to complete something called the 'Fallen Goddess Ritual'. Her brothers and sisters are also chosen, but she says she was the one selected to 'awaken the Goddess'.… whatever that means…  
She doesn't know what she has to do to complete it, but she does know that she is the only one in her village that is allowed to do it… and that if she does complete it than a wish can be granted… and no matter what sort of wish it is… it's bound to come true…  
She told me that she's been wandering around trying to find the hidden catacombs, but only her village elders know exactly where to find them, so she's been traveling about alone, searching for someway to try and find the catacombs. She came to this valley following a rumor that was an 'All Seeing Eyes' buried deep within the ruins of an ancient city. Is this what she keeps pestering that poor archaeologist about?  
I can hardly believe it… how can this all be true…? But somehow, I trust what Willow says is true…

By the time Haru finished reading the entry, her heart was pumping madly. This was it… this was the link that was starting to tie everything together… Answers to questions that had been so plaguing her were all right here in this book…

_Summer 30th  
I can't believe what I've done… Is this wrong?? It can't be wrong, it just felt so right…_

_Willow told me that she loved me… and not just 'platonic' love, if you know what I mean..._

She told me that she loved me… and I kissed her…  
It was so odd… We just sat staring at each other for so long and I ran back home. Now I'm here writing in this silly diary… and I'm so confused. I've had these feelings for her too… I want her… I want to love her… but if anyone found out…

The people here aren't very accepting of that sort of thing, you know. I know I'd be in danger… but I want to be with Willow so badly…  
All my life people have told me that feelings like this are wrong… or bad…

But how can this be bad?

I love her.

Lumina was blushing as they turned the page with that entry on it. Haru wondered how she must be feeling learning all these things about her mother, bust she had no time to talk about it now. Romana might be back at any moment and Haru was so close to understanding… the whole thing was starting to come together…

_Autumn 5th  
I don't care what the world thinks… I don't care if our very love will put us both into danger… I've never felt so alive in my whole life. I need Willow to go on living and she needs me. As soon as we can find these "All Seeing Eyes" we're going to run away together and make Goddess wake up. Willow doesn't know how to do it, but she's sure since she's the one whose been chosen that she can figure it out somehow. We'll wake up the Goddess and wish to stay together forever. We've just go to get that archaeologist to give it to us… but he seems so busy with his son that he barely has any time for us…_

Autumn 18th  
Something amazing happened!! At first I was frightened, but it turned out all for the better. Willow and I were in the garden together when Edward came and stumbled upon us… I was so scared he'd tell everyone about us or be mad with me for choosing a woman over him… but he seemed fine with it! We told him everything and he is willing to help us get the "All Seeing Eyes" from the archaeologist. He's going to get it for us and then Willow and I can run away together and live happily together for the rest of our days.

Autumn 30th  
It's tonight. Edward is going to get the 'Eyes' and give them to Willow… then she'll be waiting for me on the hill at midnight… I'm all ready and packed… Mother has no idea! I'm so excited! I can hardly wait… Soon, we will be free…  
  
Haru turned the page frantically to read the next entry, but her heart sunk terribly when it did. There was nothing…. She turned to the next page…. Nothing…

The entire rest of the diary was blank.

"What!?" Haru exclaimed, looking incredulously at Phillip and Lumina. They both looked stunned, especially Lumina. They were at a loss for words and simply stared back at Haru.

"T-that can't be it! What happened to them!?" Haru desperately looked through the book again for anything at all that she had missed.

_I know that isn't the end! The voice from my dream said that they didn't complete the Goddess Ritual… _

_It all makes so much sense… I've been seeing what Willow saw on that night when she was waiting for Molly in my nightmares! She was waiting for Molly on that windy hilltop… but what happened to them!? _

"I-I don't know… I-I… I had no idea that my mother…" Lumina stuttered, looking beyond surprised. Phillip was about to speak when the door behind them swung open and Romana bustled in. When she saw Lumina, Phillip and Haru reading the diary, her face fell considerably.

"Y-you… read that…after I told you not to…" Romana hissed at Lumina, her blank face turning to rage.

"Ms. Romana, we're so sorry! B-but it was of the utmost importance!" Haru tried to defend poor Lumina, but she was blind with wrath.

"YOU! I told you not to meddle in things that have nothing to do with you! Why can't you leave the memory of my poor daughter in peace!?" Romana spat at Haru, snatching the diary away from Haru. Her face was livid as she snarled at Haru, but Haru would not be intimidated. It all meant something and she was so close to finding the truth… it involved her too much for her to let it go or back down…

…and in her deepest soul of souls she somehow believed that if she could unravel this one mystery… than maybe she could find her Griffin…

…Maybe she could see him again…

"Romana, what happened to her!?" Haru shouted, not backing down, "What happened to Willow!? I need to know!"

Romana's face contorted in pure ire and she puffed up dangerously.

"Haruka if you ever speak to me again about any of this I shall see that you never come in contact with any member of my family again for as long as you live. The past is past. Let it be that way. Now get out of my house."


	15. Ye Shall Recieve

**Chapter 15**_  
Ye Shall Receive  
_  
As the golden, blustery days of autumn faded into winter, Haru was becoming increasingly restless. The trees slowly became naked skeletons slicked in frost and the skies melted into a brilliant opaline white. The animals on Haru's farm spent more of their time in doors and after the fall harvest, the crops wither and died. Several weeks after reading the diary with Lumina and Phillip, Haru awoke to see a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. She sat in her bed, shivering from the cold and looking out at the crystallized world beyond, thinking with a bittersweet sadness of her first winter with Griffin…

It had only been last year when she had walked side by side with him through the glittering mounds of snow… laughing… It had only been last year when her heart had been overflowing with love and affection.

_Where are you…? Why have you gone…?_

Did you leave by choice? Did I do something wrong…?

Didn't you say you'd be back before I knew it…? 

Haru wondered where he was and what he was doing. She wondered if wherever he was… if he was thinking of her in the same way…

Though he had been gone more than a month, the pain and grief of losing Griffin was still fresh in Haru's mind. Every day was a chore to get through.

To add to this, Haru was now miserably curious as to what had happened with Willow. All the information that she had learned that one day had been bubbling around her head swirled and spun day by day. She could not leave the thoughts alone and constantly speculated about what had happened.

It was obvious that Willow and Molly did not complete the ritual… otherwise they would have stayed together and Molly would not have married Lumina's father… But what had happened to Willow and where did she go? More importantly, what was so important that Romana wouldn't tell them a thing?

Haru wanted to know the answers these questions so badly that she ached when she thought about it. She had been spending time with Phillip occasionally talking and thinking of ways that they could discover the truth, but nothing interesting had come to light since that day. Haru barely had any time to go anywhere with the Fall Harvest, but now that it was over, she was finding another hindrance. Her belly was getting so large and the pressure and weight of carrying her baby around was making it hard to do anything by lie down. The baby would kick and move about very occasionally, which often resulted in strange, random shocks to Haru. She was getting very tired of being pregnant, but was also starting to feel a considerable amount of fear. It was one thing when it was a tiny little thing that sat snugly inside her belly, but now that it was getting to large, she was worrying more and more about giving birth… Her nights were often occupied with anxieties about the pain, dangers and humiliations of child birth… as well as the painful thought that Griffin would not be there on the day the child was born…

_...and that I will have to take care of it and raise it alone. _

This was the most frightening thought of all which was coupled with an intense pang of guilt at the possibility that her baby would grow up without a father.

But Haru remained strong. She did not tell the truth to a single soul and was determined not to let herself fall to bits. Though she might be completely miserable, she would not let herself give up on living.

After laying awake through the late nights, Haru fell into her troubled dreams more often than usual. She was almost excited to view these nightmares now that she understood what was happening… it was as if she were getting closer to the truth every time…but they always ended too soon.

After mulling over her usual thoughts, Haru got out of bed carefully, groaning as she held her stomach. She dressed herself and got ready for the day ahead. The rest of the morning consisted of tending to her cows, chickens, sheep and her horse. After she finally fed the cat and dog, she stood panting, her breath floating out in a cloud around her head. Her cheeks were rosy and she wore a cute powder pink beanie over her hair.

She decided that today she would go see Phillip again. He was turning out to be the only friend she could talk to in the valley about her problems… and Phillip was very understanding and sympathetic. Haru grabbed Romana's translation of the Fallen Goddess Ritual and few other sheaves of paper that Haru and Phillip had written some notes and details on. They were being very serious and professional about finding out what was happening. Phillip was turning into a good and trustworthy friend and she was spending so much time with him, she was beginning to neglect others.

Haru was reluctant to go see Muffy for fear she might ask about Haru's call to Akira, which she had yet to complete. She did not know why she couldn't go through with contacting her own brother, whom she herself hadn't spoken to for several months, but something just seemed so ominous about it, so Haru pushed it to the back of her mind daily and went about avoiding Muffy and the Blue Bar altogether.

Haru trudged through the snow to the inn, feeling empty and cold. She vividly remembered this time last winter… her feelings of hope and anticipation as she would walk down the lane, wondering if she might run into Griffin that day…

_But I'll never see him again, will I?_ She thought morosely, breathing heavily as she labored into the inn.

When she got inside she was surprised to find that Ruby was nowhere in sight. It was as if she had disappeared all together, but Haru didn't think much of it at the time. She sighed as she looked at the stairs ahead of. As she climbed up each one, huffing and puffing, she vowed that she would never let herself get fat for fear of having this problem permanently.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she had broken a light sweat and had to remove her hat and scarf. She strolled over to the door of Phillip's room and was about to knock when she heard some angry voices inside. Curiosity got the best of her and she stopped to listen.

"I don't care, Phillip! I need that money!"

"You do not need it! If you'd just abandon your exorbitant lifestyle and start working again, you could be fine! But you just refuse… You need to rethink everything… this is going too far…"

"You agreed to the terms just the same as I did and I do-"

"Look, just give it up! I'm tired of dealing with all of this…"

Haru heard the second voice cry out with frustration and heavy footsteps became audible. Haru's brow furrowed as she pressed her ear against the door to listen more closely. However when she came in contact with the door it swung open and someone crashed into her with a huge force. Haru was knocked down onto her back and cried out. All the paper she had been holding flew out of her hands and fluttered down in a mess all around her.

"Oh, gracious! Haruka!" Said the second voice that Haru now recognized as Mr. Worthington from where she lay, moaning in pain on the floor. Haru heard Phillip rush over and he kneeled beside her.

"Haru, are you okay!?" Phillip helped Haru into a sitting position while Mr. Worthington gathered up her fallen papers apologetically.

"I think so…" Haru groaned, holding her belly.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka. I had no idea you were there…" Mr. Worthington said balefully. Phillip helped Haru to her feet and brought her into the room while his father shuffled Haru's papers. Phillip sat her down and Mr. Worthington handed her papers back to her genially.

"Thanks…" She said, still a little dizzy. The two of them fussed over her for a few more minutes, then once Mr. Worthington was satisfied she wasn't hurt at all, he took his leave quietly. Once he was out of earshot, Haru turned to Phillip.

"Were you guys having a fight?" She asked a little softly, wondering if everything was well with him. Phillip's expression darkened and her grew a little rigid.

"You heard that?" He asked some tension in his voice. Haru nodded, feeling a little intrusive, but intrigued nonetheless.

"I just heard your father saying something about money… and you said he went too far with something… What's all that about?" Haru's head tilted a little as she asked the question. Phillip's eyes fell to his shoes.

"Oh… it's nothing really… he's just spending too much on his 'creature comforts' and… well the truth is, Haru, we're going broke. Ever since my father retired from his company, he's been spending too much and not making anything. Soon, he'll be forced to give up our house and everything and I'll never have enough money to see the world… even though he promised he would send me…" Phillip sounded a little muddled. He looked so downtrodden, Haru didn't feel like continuing on with this subject. She was sure it was a private financial matter between the two of them that didn't need poking into.

For the next hour or so, Phillip and Haru talked about mundane things. Haru so longed to just tell Phillip that Griffin had disappeared… she thought maybe he could help somehow. But every time she moved the words to the tip of her tongue they refused to come out. She still couldn't say it… she still couldn't utter those terrible words that would make everything so harshly true. It was getting unbearable to shoulder the terrible weight of loosing Griffin on her own… but she simply just could not speak of it…

Soon after, Haru was getting weary and tired and excused herself from Phillip's room and descended the stairs. She was feeling twice as tired and depressed as she had before she had before she went to see Phillip and almost wished she'd stayed home all together. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she realized she had forgetton her papers and notes in Phillip's room. She glanced back up the steep stairwell and decided it was too much work... she could leave without them...

As she stepped out of the inn and into the lane a group of people who were standing in a circle outside of the bar were all chattering very excitedly.

Haru turned and saw the backs of Flora and Carter along with Muffy, Skye and Nami. They were all looking at something that Flora was holding with broad smiles on their faces and Haru crept over quietly to see what was up. Even from a distance, Haru could see that Nami's belly was starting to grow just like the rest of theirs. As Haru got closer she could hear what they were saying.

"He's such a cutie!! Hey there, little guy…." Muffy cooed, smiling broadly. Haru suddenly realized what was going on and waddled over as best as she could.

"Guys!" She said happily, her heart feeling quite refreshed as she saw the faces of all her friends after so long. She had really been secluding herself and it was so good to actually see them all again. They all turned to Haru's direction and Haru finally saw what Flora was cradling in her arms. Bundled up in countless blankets to protect from the cold air was a little pink baby who was wiggling slightly. Flora's original, slim shape had returned and she was looking a little stunned to see Haru.

"Oh my gosh!! You had the baby!! Why didn't you tell me!?" Haru squealed excitedly. Flora and Carter smiled a little weakly.

"He was born nearly three weeks ago… nobody's seen you around, so we didn't have the chance to tell you…" Carter explained a little half-heartedly. Haru began to feel a little guilty, but she couldn't help but smile at the little baby.

"He's adorable! What's his name?" She asked, her voice a little less cheerful.

"We've decided to call him Hector." Carter looked lovingly at her child, who had the same blond hair that Flora did. His little eyes were gray like Carter's and he was staring around at all the people around him with a wondrous expression.

"I'm so happy for you guys! This is fantastic!" Haru and Flora talked a little idly together for a few minutes before the couple walked off back towards their home. Muffy, Nami, and Skye had been oddly quiet through the entire event and Haru turned towards them timidly.

"Hey, guys! I haven't seen you in forever, what's new?" She asked, smiling in a friendly manner. Nami and Skye mumbled a bit and Muffy crossed her arms. No one said anything.

"What's wrong…?" Haru asked after a few moments of silence, her eyes darting between the face of her friends. She swallowed, feeling an approach sense of anxiousness. Skye smiled a bit wryly and said.

"Nothing… it's just been a while... we've been wondering what you've been up to… why you haven't been coming around the bar…" He shrugged, "Erm, actually I've got curry cooking… I've got to go tend to it…" Skye went inside the bar, leaving Haru feeling a little hurt. She watched as Nami walked off without saying anything, leaving Muffy and Haru standing opposite one another. Haru was starting to get a little panicked, wondering why they were acting so harshly.

"Muffy… what's wrong? I don't understand." Haru tried to reach out to her best friend for help. Muffy puffed up and squinted her eyes dangerously.

"…What's wrong!? What do you think is wrong?" When Muffy finally spoke, her voice was sharp and Haru felt her heart sink a little and starting beating with fear.

"M-muffy… I've just been really busy… and I can barely get around with this baby weighing me down…"

"You manage to go see Phillip every other day!" She retorted, averting her blazing green eyes and looking terribly angry. Haru knew she had been being negligent, but she didn't feel that she was being treated fairly.

"Look, I'm sorry… I'm just confused about a lot of stuff… and I…"

"Yeah, I know! Lumina made sure that everyone about _what's up_… and you know what's the worst about it!? You told her and Phillip, but you didn't even think to tell me!" Muffy suddenly shouted. It was as if she had been waiting for this opportunity for a long while. Haru felt tears spring to her eyes, but bit her lip to keep them back.

"I'm sorry… It's just been so hard… and…"

"I don't even get you… everything's fine and dandy… then one day Griffin just disappears and suddenly you're best friends with this guy that you were betrothed to in the past! Something just doesn't feel right about that…" Muffy hissed, her fists balled up. Haru felt a surge of anger and shouted back.

"Griffin's on a trip, okay!? He'll be back soon."

"Where's he gone, then? No one heard anything about this before you said it…" Muffy put her hands on her hips and looked condescending. Haru felt quite enraged at her attitude.

"He's gone to see his mother, for your information!"

"Oh really!? Because I thought that his mother left him when he was twelve and he hasn't seen her since?" Muffy snapped, a look of fierce victory in her eyes. Haru's mouth went dry…she had been exposed… she knew she couldn't keep up with that lie.

"Well! Then… He's… He's just…!" She stammered, thinking of something to say.

"I think you know where he is…! I don't know what happened, but if you somehow hurt Griffin… I'll never forgive you!" Muffy practically screamed at Haru.

Haru could take no more. Her tears began to flow freely and she whimpered some, the tears feeling cold on her cheeks in the winter.

"It's none of your business!" Was all she could shout back at Muffy. She had never fought with Muffy before and it was tearing her emotions to pieces.

"I guess that's what you want, then? Just leave Muffy out! Who cares what she feels!? Who cares that she's the only single one left out all Haru's friends!? Who cares if her heart was broken by Haru's own _BROTHER_… it's all about _HARU'S_ problems! I bet you didn't even call Akira, did you!? You're the most selfish person I've ever met!" Muffy kept on going viciously. Haru was beside herself… she couldn't take another moment.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!! I never want to see you again!!" Haru shouted with all her might, caught up in the anger of the moment. She didn't mean it, but it simply just sprung from her mouth. She fumed at a lightenstruck Muffy for a moment, then turned on her heel and marched down the lane as fast as she could. Muffy shrieked with frustration at Haru as she sped away.

"GOOD! No one wants you here, anyway!!"

Haru ran as fast away from the bar as she could, but only made it to the bridge before she collapsed in a heap of emotional turmoil and tears. She covered her face as she sat on the bridge, her legs hanging over above the water. She could barely register what was going on around her she was in such terrible distress. All the negative emotions in her body were swirling around in her head like a tornado of anguish, biting at her heart and pressing her down. She just wanted everything to stop… to be done…

She wanted to fall into a deep, peaceful dreamless sleep until this was all over. She hugged her belly, fully aware of the child within her.

She prayed desperately for her old life back… she prayed for all the answers to come to her at once…

As her heart cried out with all these desires, there was suddenly a hot prickling growing around her neck. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked about in a surprised manner. She touched the star pendant that hung around her neck and found that it was resonating with an intense heat between her finger tips.

She suddenly remembered what Griffin had said about the pendant…. That it had the power to make dreams come true. In her hour of torment and desperation it suddenly seemed, with it's ethereal humming heat, to be the answer to all her problems. She gripped the silver star with both her hands and shut her eyes, still sobbing.

"H-help me!! Tell me what I n-need to do!! Show me all the answers, please! I beg you…" She asked it out loud, her voice tremulous and tortured. Suddenly the heat in her hands grew to a phenomenal rate and she cried out. She let it go quickly, hands smarting, and stood up with a terrible fright. The same dizziness and haze that had descended upon her the first time she had gotten possessed was now floating into her head. She knew she had to get as far away from the river as she could and forced her legs to move off of the wooden bridge.

She fought her way onto the area a bit farther from the bridge with all her might and lost her footing in the snow. She lay supine in the snow, gasping for air and staring up at the blindingly what sky above. Suddenly the world took on an unearthly brightness and Haru shut her eyes to block it away.

As Haru lay in the melting snow, her mind passed into a state of fierce blankness and she was swept clean away into oblivion.


	16. Under Shade of Night

**Chapter 16**  
_Under Shade of Night_

Haru felt as though she were passing very fast through a very windy tunnel. She whizzed past at an unbelievable rate past glowing orbs of light that flashed and exploded into a million fireworks around her. She flew past a huge bright sphere of resonating golden light and through a deep silver one. Flashes of radiance bloomed and sparkled, blinding her over and over. At once she stopped flying forward and began to drop through space at an alarming rate.

Around her were tiny bubbles and glistening points of light that shot past her ears and up towards the endless sky. As she plummeted further and further down, she started feeling sense and gravity come back into her body. Then, as if she had come to the end of some sort of odd chute, she came to a stop. The world sharpened and things took on form and meaning.

Then suddenly she realized, her head spinning and stinging with confusion that she was stuck behind the eyes of another person, seemingly watching a strange sort of film that encompassed all of her conciousness. She could feel what this person was feeling… and understand what they were thinking…

Willow was running with all her might across what was in Haru's time Vesta's farm. However, the space of land that would one day be covered with vegetables and Vesta's house as just a wide open field. Willow ran straight through it, the air stinging in her lungs. Wind from all around lashed out at her and blew her thick, dark hair all around. She had a great, happy feeling welling up in chest as she ran. Her dreams were so close she could feel them all around her.

_Soon, Molly... soon the 'Eyes' will be ours... and we can be free..._

Edward had told her just a few minutes ago that the Archaeologist was waiting at the dig site for Willow to arrive and when she did the 'All Seeing Eyes' would be hers. Willow had no idea what they were or how to use them… but she knew it was get only chance of finding the catacombs. If she ever went back to her village she would be captured on sight and put away and when they finally decided to perform the ritual, they take the wish for themselves. Willow wasn't about to let that happen.

She pummeled up the hill, pushing her lean body faster than it had ever gone. Her feet were swollen and cut, but she could not stop.  
Molly would be waiting for her on the hilltop in the center of the village for when she came back. Once Willow had the Eyes she and Molly could escape from this place forever.

_I know there's places and people that will accept us… somewhere there will be town that understands our love…_

As Willow ran, the mental image of Molly's face pushed her forward, allowing her to go faster than she ever believed she could have. The dark night and harsh winds were vicious and cold, but Willow did not stop. She passed by the dark, raging waterfall and saw from the lamplight and silhouettes that the Archaeologist's wife and son were inside their tent. Willow skidded past the tent and stepped blithely down into the dig site. It was pitch dark inside.

"Mr. Archaeologist? Are you here?" Willow spoke carefully in a somewhat high-pitched voice. Willow shivered from a shot of adrenaline when the only sound that answered back was a low sort of guttural gurgling.

"H-hello?" Willow braved once more, backing towards the wall slightly.

"W-will…willoww.." Gurgled a voice from within the darkness and some scraping steps. The slop of thick liquid spilling into the thick dust was suddenly audible. Willow backed up against the wall, her body going ridgid.

"Wh-who's there…!?" She backed up against the steps and into the only sliver of moonlight that illuminated any sort of the black pit. A few more rasping breaths came and then out of the darkness like a grotesque specter calm the blanched face of the archaeologist. Willow screamed when she saw him; he was dripping with blood and his throat had a huge gash in it.

"Oh Goddess!!" She shrieked as his heavy weight fell onto her. In her panicked state she dragged his heaving form up the sandy steps and laid him in the grass above the dig site. He was bleeding profusely from the gash in his throat, but appeared to be trying to tell her something.

"Just hold on! I'll go get help!" Willow shouted sounding tearful, her mouth hanging open as she saw she was covered with his still-warm blood.

"No… T-take… t-this…" He gurgled, a spurt of thick blood issuing from his throat. He limply pushed something into her hand, but she didn't have time to look. Her mind was blank with fear. "He… he wanted it… th-thatsss…. Whhy…" He stopped in mid-sentence and coughed out a great wave of blood all over the grass.

"Who!? Who did it!?" Willow shrieked, trying to get him to hold on for a little longer.

"Ed….Edward…" The dying man breathed. He was looking with paralyzed, helpless terror into Willow's eyes for one last moment. In a matter of seconds his eyes glazed over and he let out what was his final breath and quietly died in the grass beside Willow. Willow stood up, shaking from head to toe as the wind shook her back and forth. She looked at her blood stained hands and saw what the archaeologist had given her in his last moments. It was a thin box, bound with leather and a golden clasp and dotted with spatters of his blood. She opened it with shaking hands to find a pair of dusty old spectacles inside.

_Edward why…? Why did you kill him?_ Willow thought, completely frozen. Suddenly, she was sent into a whirlpool of absolute terror.

_…He betrayed us… he did this all on purpose… He never wanted to help us… He wanted the wish for himself…_

"What's going on out here!?" Came a strong voice from near the turned. Willow's head swiveled around to see a teenager with a severe gaze and wiry-looking glasses come out from the tent, then stop suddenly. He looked at bloodstained Willow holding the small box in her hands, to the mangled corpse lying motionless in the grass. The young man covered his mouth with one hand and ran the other through his black, wild hair. He looked horrified beyond words.

"Carter? What's the matter?" Came a female voice as the archaeologist's wife emerged from the tent. She gave a shrill cry as she saw the bloody scene before her eyes. All three of them were rooted to the spot, staring at one another with tearful glances.

"You…. You k-killed… You killed my father!!" Carter shouted, looking at Willow with a rage filled, watery gaze.

"No! It wasn't me!" Willow screamed in her defense, backing away from Carter, the box still in her hands. Carter's mother dropped to her knees and collapsed in a pile of tears.

"You did! You killed him and stole his treasure!" He shouted, marching dangerously towards Willow. Out of pure fright of what he might do to her, Willow turned on heel and sped through the cold, windy night. Everything was going terribly wrong… she had to get away as fast as she could. She could hear Carter in heavy pursuit of her, but she didn't stop to look back. Out of breath with the fierce wind tearing at her face, Willow turned a corner and was out of Carter's vision. In the split second he she was hidden, Willow threw herself into the tall grass that grew in a wild field close to the mountain side. She was completely obscured from view and lay perfectly still as she saw Carter race past the tall grass and out into the field. He stopped and looked around, wondering where Willow could have gone is such a short time. Willow grabbed the star pendant that hung around her neck and began praying.

_Please… don't let him notice me… please just make him go away…_

After several terrified seconds, Carter started running back towards the village, a stony look on his face. Willow sat in the tall grass, panting and sobbing. She knew she didn't have much time…

Whatever Edward was planning… it wasn't good… And now she knew for a fact that he was only after the Goddess's wish… she had to stop him from getting it all costs before she could escape with Molly. That meant leaving the glasses in a safe place where he wouldn't find them.

Willow knew what to do.

She rose with haste from the tall grass and ran across the field with a freezing wind ripping at her tired body. She could not even feel tired or frightened her will was so strong. She would not stop for anything…

She crossed the bridge in an instant and flew down the lane. Several of the houses in the distance had their lights on and Willow was sure she could a distant shouting throughout the valley. She passed the houses that were built along the lane and made her way to the bar that stood in the center of the village. She wrenched open the door and threw herself inside, panting. Every breath she took was absolute agony to her lungs, so she took a moment to catch her breath. Luckily, tonight was the night the bar was closed… but Willow knew that Henry had left the door open for her just incase something went wrong… and it had indeed gone very wrong.

Once Willow could breath again she went into the back room with a huge clamor.

"Henry!!" She shrieked, her entire body shaking and her flowing brown dress covered in the archaeologist's blood. The gray-haired man was sitting with his grandson on the bed. The young boy had a guitar that was much too big for him in his lap and looked as though he'd been in the middle of plucking out a tune with his grandfather's help when Willow had burst in. The old man stood up, looking alarmed. He ushered Willow into the bar front and away from the young boy with the guitar and shut the door behind him.

"What in the world happened, Willow!?" The old man sputtered, looking at Willow's bloodied dress. Willow fought off her tears as hard as she could and took a deep breath.

"Edward tricked us… He killed the archaeologist and tried to take this…and now I've been framed for it… He wanted this desperately…" Willow suddenly forced the box that held the old spectacles into Henry's weathered hands.

"Is this…"

"Yes…. You've got to keep it away from Edward at all costs… it's very, very important… Mr. Henry… you've been so good to me… but I've got to leave this place before the people come and find me… I can't stay here… they might try and hurt you or Griffin…" Willow tried to explain hurriedly.

"Wait! Willow, slow down! This is all-"

"No, I've got to go…! Don't tell anyone I was here and keep that from Edward no matter what! Thank you so much for everything you've done for me… If I'm not back in a week… please return it to Carter…" Willow urged him, giving him her most serious look. They stared at one another for a second, both realizing that it may be the last time they ever saw each other. Suddenly, the door opened and the young boy walked out.

"Willow…?" He said timidly, poking his head out. He had soulful, brow-gray eyes and short, dark hair that fell in his eyes. Willow's heart ached tenderly and she crouched beside Griffin so they were at eye level.

"Hey there, little bro… How you doin'?" She asked him, smoothing his hair with a gentle stroke. Griffin looked at her seriously.

"Are you hurt…?" He asked her with an unfaltering tone, though his face looked more than just a little anxious, "What's all that blood from…?" Willow laughed a little and looked at her feet.

"It's nothing.. Just a silly little accident… I'm fine…" She reassured him with a peaceful tone in her voice that she did not know she could replicate at such a time. She did not want him to be scared, but she had to say goodbye.

"Hey, I want you to have something, okay? It's really very precious…" She undid the clasp of her necklace and pulled it from around her neck. "This is a very special necklace… it's made from a fallen star by the smithies in my village and it has magical powers that no one can truly comprehend… I'm sure it can make your dreams come true…"

She giggled a little and put it into Griffin's pale hand and closed his fingers around it protectively.

"I know you think girls are gross now… but one day you're going to fall in love… and I want you to give this pendant to the woman you'll love forever, got that?" Willow asked him with the most upbeat tone she could muster. Griffin nodded a little slowly, looking up at Willow with a knowing gaze. He knew she wasn't going to be back. Willow stood up and went towards the door, then shot one wistful gaze back at the two people that had become her surrogate family.

"G-goodbye…" She choked. She went out of the door and shut it behind her for good. There was only one thing left to do… she had to get to the hilltop and meet Molly.

It was painfully cold. Willow was shivering violently, hugging her body for warmth as she stood in the path of wind. She ran as fast as she could to the top of a dark and lonely hill that her and Molly had agreed to meet at. The wind whipped fiercely around, shaking her and stinging her face. The trees were aching with the force of the powerful wind and the blades of grass lashed violently around at Willow's feet. Willow watched the icy ocean fall powerfully on the shore over and over, the foam white and vibrant through the inky darkness.

_Where are you Molly? Please hurry…_

Willow waited while she got harassed by the wind, the tips of her cheeks acquiring a rosy tone. Willow waited for ten minutes, getting increasingly more scared by the moment.

She's got to hurry up… They'll be after me soon… But I can't leave without her…

As Willow stood suspended in sickened anxiety she heard someone charging up the hill behind her. Before she could turn and see who it was an iron grip closed around her neck. A fiercely strong, vice-like hand clasped around her wrists and pinned them behind her back, the other arm pulling her into a choke. Willow struggled and cried out with fright, trying to get away from whoever it was had captured her. She felt a pair of slightly moist lips come near her ear and speak in an oily voice.

"Guess who?" An all-too familiar voice chided softly.

"Edward!" Willow yelled with strangled rage, "You! How could you do this to us!" Willow fought with him, but he was just too strong. She couldn't even see his face.

"Ahah… that's easy… I had to get my revenge on you for stealing away my true love's heart… and what better way than framing you for murder and taking the boon from the Goddess… I actually do not think it could have worked out more perfectly, do you?"

Willow, in her blind rage attempted to elbow him in the gut, but he just grapsed her wrists painfully together and she squealed in pain.

"You filthy, unnatural little creature. How dare you corrupt Molly in such a disgusting way? It makes me sick to think that she would give into such unholy desires… it's a shame, really… Now I can never touch her again, she'd been quite thoroughly tainted…"

"Shut up, you pig! You don't deserve to even know Molly!" Willow spat at him, still unable to escape.

"Oh, yes… ho hum… now where did you hide the 'All Seeing Eyes'? Let's make this quick and easy, shall we?" He struggled with her.

"I don't have them! And you'll never get a hold on them, either…!" Willow said in a pinched voice, Edward clamped painfully tight on her throat. Without warning Edward threw Willow to the ground violently and held her down with a strong hand on her throat. She could not attempt to get up without her throat being crushed. With his free hand he searched all over her body shamefully, checking for a place where she might have concealed the Eyes.

"Where are they, you little bitch!? You tell me right now!" Edward snapped. All Willow could see was the sky and it watered and blurred with her tears of pain. She managed to put on a defiant smile.

"I threw them in the river! You'll never get your greedy hands on them… and when Molly comes here, I'll be saved and you'll be guilty!" Willow said, half bluffing. Edward looked shocked for a moment, then cried out in rage.

"YOU! Foul little abomination! I'll see to it that you suffer… Oh and by the way… Molly won't be coming tonight… you see, while you were gallivanting around trying to get away from the mob I went and told her that you'd left without her? Isn't that just glorious? She thinks you stabbed her in the back!"

Willow knew it was true by the way he said it. Her body fell limp to think of Molly crying alone in her room, thinking of how Willow had left her all alone. Edward laughed cruelly at Willow, keeping her pinned solidly against the ground, her hands trying to pry him off.

"Oh, look. Here comes the mob… Looks like you're about to learn what happens to people like you…" Edward spat at her. Sure enough, moments later a roar of voices could be heard in the distance. Willow felt sick to her stomach, knowing that whatever came next was not going to be good.

She watched as the angry faces of people from the village crowded around her, staring down with looks of belittling hatred. Edward wrenched Willow up by the scruff of her neck. She caught a blurred look at his face… at his oily black hair and ugly sneer as she held her out to the crowd.

"I've caught the murdering whore!" He announced with a proud voice to the crowd. A raucous and scornful cheer went though the crowd. Willow could hear people shouting vicious insults at her. A tearful-looking Carter's face was in the crowd, but he was silent and stony.

"This little strumpet has flouted the laws of both man… and GOD!" Edward yelled as if preaching and the crowd roared in agreement, "She has stolen a priceless treasure and destroyed it… killed our dear resident professor…and committed the unnatural sin of homosexuality!"

Several horrified gasps went through the crowd and people jeered and raged in Willow's direction. She was looking about frantically for some sort of way out, but she saw none… She was slowly being swallowed by her blind terror, cringing at the rage that she felt pressing in on her from all sides.

"This bitch does not belong here and we do not want her tainting our village any longer!" Edward announced.

"We don't want her foulin' up our world!"

"Get her!!"

"MAKE HER PAY!!"

"KILL HER!!"

Willow looked around for a kind or protective face but saw none. All she could see was a sea of ugly, sneering faces raising their fists and shouting. Carter was backing away from the crowd with a bit of a horrified expression and shaking his head slightly.

"PLEASE!!" Willow clasped her hands together and shrieked to the crowd. "PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!! I'M INNOCENT!!" She shouted herself hoarse, tears streaming down her face.

"LYING WHORE!"

"Get the bitch! String her up!"

Willow saw the crowd rush at her in slow motion. She was pushed to a place beyond fear and her mind was slowly going blank with shock. Countless pairs of hands began to grip her from all angles and pulled her this way and that, stretching her limbs and tossing her about painfully. She was screaming madly, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do to save herself.

_"HELP!! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!! PLEASE!!"_

"Disgusting queer…! We don't want your kind staining our world!" A particularly nasty female voice cried shrilly in Willow's ear. Willow was shrieking madly, flailing and fighting off the hands that pulled her along, but it was no use. She was being dragged by so many painful grasps over towards a tree by the river. She was weeping hysterically as a length of rope was pulled painfully tight around her neck and tied with a brutally thick knot. Willow could feel her throat being crushed under the force as her head buzzed with terror, agony and raw panic. Suddenly everything began getting hazier and sounds were getting farther and farther away.

_This is the end…_

She watched as if she were under water as a man threw the other end of the rope over a thick bow of a tree and yanked on it, pulling her violently into the air. All the sounds disappeared from the world and Willow could only see the snarling and jeering faces of the villagers. She swayed from side to side and the rope cut into her neck, the bones straining and cracking. She could not handle the almighty pain that was coursing through her.

And then everything began to get softer…. And farther away… until there was nothing at all but blackness….

….And then Haru was suddenly aware that she was standing up in a field of darkness… the same one she had visited in her nightmares. Tears were pouring down Haru's face at an alarmingly rate…

She had felt Willow's fear… her pain… she had been beside her in her moment of death…

Haru shrank to her knees and sobbed with her face in her hands.

_How could something so horrendous happen…_

How?

And suddenly there was a hand sitting softly Haru's shoulder. She looked up from her tears and saw someone standing kneeling beside her in the impenetrable field of darkness. It was Willow.


	17. One Last Chance

**Chapter 17**  
_One Last Chance_

"W-willow…" Haru spoke softly looking up into Willow's calm and emotionless face. They were both suspended in a realm of endless black… Haru had been here before in her dreams…

She had seen this place the night she'd woken up on the hilltop… and had seen Willow shrouded in the darkness.

"Hello, Haru…" She said with a small smile. Haru stood up, looking around in a frightened manner.

"What… what is this place? Am I dreaming?" Haru asked frantically, going about in circles and unconsciously protecting her stomach with her hands. Willow looked about vaguely.

"I also wasn't quite sure where this place is before now… But I think I have an idea now…" She began as Haru's attention snapped back to her. "You see… after that night of waiting for Molly… I woke up in this place and I've been waiting here in this darkness, just wanting to get out and find Molly… There was just an eternity of nothingness for what seemed like years and years… and then something happened… a window opened... and I saw _you_. I saw you when you were sleeping and I knew that I could get inside your head… I tried to use you to help me find Molly, but I could never remain inside of you for very long… or with very much deftness, I soon discovered."

"_You _were the one who possessed me?" Haru breathed, frightened.

"Yes… I'm sorry if I caused you any pain, but I had to try and find Molly… I thought she was probably the only one that can let me out of this dark prison… but thanks to you Haru… I know more now…"

"What do you mean…?" Haru asked slowly, unaware of herself backing away from Willow.

"When you called out for help tonight to the star, a bigger window opened… I could see _everything_… I saw that windy night again… and I saw you clearer and stronger than ever… and I've come to understand two very important things…" Willow sounded dangerously excited, her dark eyes glinting.

"Up to now I haven't realized that I actually died. _I'm dead_…. And yet I can still think and see myself…? Why?" Willow asked the question to Haru as if the answer were both fantastic and obvious.

"W-why…?" Haru stumbled a bit as she was backing away. Willow smiled with a sort of triumphance.

"Because of that star…" She pointed to the pendant around Haru's neck, "While I lived, it was mine… and I prayed to it day and night, I put all of my hopes, dreams and wishes into it… I put my _soul_ into it… and it sucked it all up. I was so much a part of that star than when I died my soul came to this place and I stayed within the Star, locked into darkness… waiting for the day when I could see Molly again! It gave me a second chance!" Willow was manic with excitement. Haru was slightly overwhelmed from all the information and looked incuriously at the pendant around her neck. The entire time she had had Willow's soul so close to heart… no wonder she had been able to get in and put things into her own heart… But Willow still didn't realize one thing.

"Willow, Molly's dead!! It's been years and years since your death… Molly died in a train crash!" Haru told her in a desperate voice. Willow suddenly went rigid and her tea-colored skin blanched slightly. Her inky black eyes opened in pure bewilderment.

"What? Molly is NOT dead!! I saw her!! I saw her through your eyes! We kissed!" Willow screamed back dully, a note of fright in her voice.

"No… that was Lumina… my friend Lumina! She's Molly's daughter!" Haru had to get the message across.

"What? Molly…. had a daughter? She fell in love with someone else…?" Willow looked as if her heart had just broken. Suddenly her face contorted in rage and she faced Haru with balled up fists, "You're lying to me!! I know that Molly would never stop waiting for me!! I know it!"

"Willow, you've been dead for almost twenty-eight years…please try and understand…"

"NO! You're a liar!" Willow started to advance on Haru slowly with a somewhat twisted smile, "Hey, Haru… you want to know the other thing that I realized just recently?" She was seething. Haru didn't reply but began to pray.

_Get me out of here… let me leave…_

"I realized that the reason I couldn't fully take over your body is because people's souls become set after they are born… isn't that interesting? When a child is still in the womb, the soul is weak and it can be removed... or replaced…"

Haru's stomach dropped out and she froze. She grasped at her belly with horror and fear. She could not let anything happen to her child… She would protect it at all costs.

"STAY AWAY!!" Haru shrieked with a force she did not know she possessed. "This is my child and you will not touch it!" She shook with rage, willing to do anything to keep her baby safe.

"Sorry, Haru… but this is the only way I can see Molly again…" Willow advanced upon Haru and grabbed onto her shoulders. Haru felt a surge of pain and doubled over, falling to her knees. There was a fierce rushing of heat flowing through Haru and gathering in a burning area deep within her belly. She could feel her child kicking within in.

"NOOO!!" She bellowed, trying to free herself, tears pouring down her face, "Willow, no!! Please!!"

"I have to do it, Haru. I need to see Molly… I need to escape from this prison…" Willow looked pained about her action. She was getting more and more transparent.

"WILLOW! Don't hurt my baby…I beg you…" Haru wailed, overcome with pain and misery, when suddenly an idea came over her, "Willow! Don't you know how I got this star!! Griffin gave it to me!"

Willow suddenly released Haru's shoulders and the burning ceased. Haru kneeled before her panting.

"Griffin... gave you this star? You mean he did what I said and gave it to…" Willow asked with a cocked head, "Griffin's all grown up…?"

"Yes!! He's my husband… he's my husband…" Haru whimpered, feeling all her anguish pouring out through her tears. She was suddenly overcome with the most power and intensive longing. She just wanted to throw herself into Griffin's arms… she knew he could protect her and their child… even the mention of his name was enough to stop Willow momentarily.

_Why did you leave!? You promised you'd be here with me… you promised me you'd help me through all this…_

Haru could do nothing but weep in the middle of the impenetrable blackness with Willow standing stunned before her.

"You mean… that child is Griffin's?"

"Yes!" Haru wailed, "Please don't hurt it… Please…"

Willow's eyes welled up slightly and her arms fell limply to her side.

"I can't take Griffin's child…How could I? But… How will I get out of here…?" Willow was now looking miserable and hopeless, "How will I ever see Molly again…?"

Haru was about to get up, when suddenly a bluish-purple light flooded in from behind Haru. Haru scrambled to her feet and looked behind her.

It was as if a great, gaping window had opened up and they could see out of it. The whole image was blurred and fragmented, as if it were covered in fiercely swirling clouds, but Haru could recognize a familiar face.

"Celia!!" She wailed with relief. Without thinking she through herself at the gaping window and felt herself get pulled about.

"NO! Don't leave me!!" Willow shrieked from behind her and followed Haru towards to the window. Haru felt her body being pulled through what felt like a long chute at an insanely fast speed, but this time there were no great balls of light.

With an incredible force that felt as if she had been thrown to the ground violently, Haru was back inside her own body, shaking violently. Celia was above her, holding onto her shoulders and urging her.

"Haru! Wake up!! What's wrong!?" Celia was nearly beside herself. Haru sat up with powerful tremors passing over her over and over. She held her head and looked around, Celia sitting back on and beholding Haru with fright.

"Celia…" Haru choked. Before anyone could speak, Haru was thrown back again with a huge wave of unseen power. The star pendant around her neck was yanked forward as if by an invisible hand and a strange, unearthly mist began to pour out. Celia cried out and fell back when she saw this and Haru grimaced; the chain was getting hot and burning the back of her neck.

When the mist had completely come out of the star it started flowing towards Celia with an eerie silence. Celia screamed and tried to crawl away, but her pregnant belly was weighing her down and causing her to move awkwardly.

"CELIA, RUN!!" Haru shouted, her voice shaking. She knew that the mist had something to do with Willow's intentions to return to this world... and Celia was not fast enough. The silent mist descended upon her and flooded into her body, leaving Celia limp on the ground with wide-staring eyes and her expression of terror still present. Haru crawled over to her, her entire body shivering.

"Celia… Celia… no…." Haru stroked Celia's hair out of her face and gazed down with horror at her blank, staring gray eyes.

"Hey!! What's happening over here!?" Haru could hear Marlin's voice shouting at her from a distance. Haru started to cry again… there was nothing else she could do. She heard Marlin running towards her and slide into a crouched position beside his wife. He was whimpering slightly.

"Ce-celia!! Celia, honey!! What's wrong? Celia, wake up!!" He plucked Celia from the ground and held her close to his chest, his voice growing weak. "What happened to her?" Marlin whined, looking up with a searching glance at Haru. Haru just shook her head sat limply on the ground near Celia and Marlin.

_Willow… you found Celia… and now you're going to try and take away her baby's soul so that you can be reborn… How could you?_

Haru had never felt more helpless or guilty as she sat in horrified silence beside Marlin and Celia. Vesta arrives soon and the four of them started walking to Hardy's house, but Haru was not connecting to anything that was happening on the outside. She was merely following people that were moving… She watched as if miles away as they came into Hardy's house and Marlin put Celia onto the hospital bed.

_How could I let this happen? I stopped Willow from taking my child… but she went over to Celia instead… this is my fault… it's my fault that this is happening to Celia. I selfishly chose my safety over a friend's… how could I?_  
Muffy's harsh words flashed into Haru's mind.

_"You're the most selfish person I've ever met!!"_

Haru slumped into a seat near the door and covered her face with her hands again. She just wanted to disappear from all of this…

With a pang of sickened guilt and horror, Haru somehow knew that Celia wasn't going to be okay when she heard Dr. Hardy speaking in a low voice to Marlin.

"There… there is nothing physically wrong with her… But her vitals are dropping for some reason." He murmured to Marlin, who's already pale face turned the color of a bleached sheet.

"What… what does that mean!?" He demanded from Hardy. Vesta was looking stunned. Hardy hung his head and sighed.

"If this keeps up… there's nothing I can do. I can't find anything physically wrong with her, but it's obvious she's in a bad place. I can give her some medicine to slow the process, but it might harm the child."

"NO! Don't hurt either of them! Just fix her, okay!?" Marlin screamed, his hair wild and unkempt. He looked like he was losing his hold on himself.

"I can't! Listen to me! She-" Hardy choked a bit and looked at his shoes, "She might not have longer than a month…"

"No…." Marlin's voice was barely audible and his face became mask-like.

"I'm so sorry… I'll do my best to keep her alive long enough to figure out what's wrong…" Hardy's voice was grave and trembling. Vesta fell into a seat beside Haru, looking like everything in the world that mattered had suddenly been destroyed.

"NO!! This cannot happen to us!! She was fine five minutes ago!!" Marlin raged, yanking at his hair. He suddenly turned on Haru and pointed at her with an accusing finger.

"What did you do to her!? _What did you do_!?" He screamed at her. Haru shrunk back and hugged herself.

"Nothing… I…" She spoke, but her face looking incredibly guilty. Vesta suddenly gave her a cold look and moved away from her to go stand beside Marlin. From behind the curtains Rock came out suddenly, holding a wiggling baby wrapped in pink clothes and looking bewildered.

"Hey… what's the commotion about!? You're waking up Lumina and Olivia… they both need to rest, you guys!" Rock was obviously referring to the baby in his arms who was giving a feeble cry. Haru was shocked. She vaguely remembered Ruby not being at the inn earlier this day… but it didn't seem to matter much… that seemed like it had been hundreds of years ago.

"Haru hurt Celia!" Marlin raged, still staring daggers at Haru who sat crumpled and weak in the chair, holding onto herself for protection.

"What…?" Rock asked incredulously, looking at Haru with a confused glance.

"She did something and now Celia is dying…" Vesta spoke hollowly, her voice sounding dead. She stood more paralyzed and emotionless than accusing, but Haru was beginning to feel a little scared. It had been her fault… but who would believe her if she told them the truth...?

_I want Griffin…_ She thought helplessly, feeling very vulnerable. Rock squinted at Haru somewhat and looked her over.

"You have been acting strange lately, Haru… first you attack Lumina… then Griffin goes missing… now this… What's going on?" Rock said slowly as if he were piecing together a very difficult puzzle. Marlin crossed his arms and looked somewhat vindicated.

"So, you tried to get Lumina, too, huh?" Marlin spat at her, "What are you up to, Haru, huh?" The three of them were stepping closer to her. Dr. Hardy just stood stiffly by the bed, attending to Celia's limp form, but keeping an eye on what was happening.

"Nothing…I haven't done anything… I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt…" Haru whimpered, standing up weakly and swaying where she stood.

"Where's Griffin, Haru? What did you do with him…?" Marlin continued. It was too much for Haru… she was starting to feel enraged. How could anyone ever expect her to even think about hurting Griffin?

"HE'S ON A TRIP!!" Haru screamed with all her might, her throat searing painfully as she did. She stood up and raced out of the door as fast as she could in her state until she was safely at home again. Once inside the safety of her own home she locked all of the doors and dove into her bed, weeping helplessly. She wrenched the star pendant from her neck and threw it onto the bedside counter, her face buried in her pillow and hot tears come from her eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt painfully weakened.

_I'm alone without a soul to help me. _

_I'm alone with the world against me…_

_  
I am alone… and Griffin is never going to come back to me..._


	18. After the Storm

**Chapter 18  
**_After the Storm_

Haru had become a prisoner in her house. For the first few days after Celia had fallen ill, Haru had tried to go out and mingle amongst the villagers to try and prove that she meant no harm to anyone, but all she received were dirty looks and cold silence. People who had been the warmest of friends now greeted her with narrowed eyes and grumbles. No one smiled at her. Everywhere she went, whispers and frightened glances followed behind.

After a few days of trying and getting disheartened over and over, Haru retreated to her own home and holed herself up inside. It was absolutely more than she could take. Even Takakura was being distant and reluctant to interact with her. The combination of being scorned, isolated, missing her husband and severely pregnant was not treating Haru well. She spent a lot of the time alone in her house, crying or mulling over what had happened. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her… if it had even been real… but just incase she hadn't touched the star pendant once since that fateful night. It was too real and vivid to have been some sort of insane hallucination… and now that the nightmares had stopped entirely Haru was sure Willow's spirit and fully moved onto Celia.

Celia would not wake or show any signs of life. She merely slept still and silent for days on end, growing paler and paler. Haru guessed that Willow's soul… or whatever was attacking Celia's poor child, did not realize that it was killing her in the process. Haru wondered if she could ever forgive herself for letting this happen to her friend…

_It should have been me… I should have been the one to be possessed… Griffin's gone anyway… he probably doesn't care if I live or die anymore…_

… I wonder if anyone cares…  
  
Haru sat dismally for days on end, growing bigger and bigger. Haru was sure it wouldn't be many more weeks before the day of the birth and she was growing increasingly frightened of the prospect. Lumina's baby Olivia had come out healthy and beautiful. Haru had heard others talking about how sweet and good natured the child was and how proud Romana and Rock were of the new baby girl. Haru knew she wasn't going to be receiving the same treatment when her child finally arrived.

On top of all this, one last detail from Willow's tale continued to bother Haru. She often thought long nights about the All Seeing Eyes and what exactly their potentional was. If they could lead Willow to a place she only knew the name of… what other possibilities did those dusty old spectacles hold? Did Griffin's grandfather truly deliver them back to Carter? Did he still have them…? And further more… could they lead her back to Griffin…?

Of all the things that were wrong with Haru's life in her present state, everything would seem unimportant if she could just have her Griffin back with her. She needed to know where he had gone… if he had left her of his own will… or if there was something more to it… She needed to see him again. To know that he was still alive somewhere… possibly missing her.

_People don't just vanish off the face of the earth… He's somewhere… and I bet I can use those spectacles to find him… If only the entire town didn't think I was a raving murderer, than maybe I could have asked Carter about it…_

But he probably doesn't want to remember anything about that terrible night, anyway…

I _don't want to remember anything about it…_

About a week after Willow had descended upon poor Celia, Phillip had come to visit Haru but she did not answer the door. She could see him knocking from the window but she didn't go to answer it. Phillip had already cost her so much with his presence and he was really the last person Haru wanted to see. Because of him, she might never speak to Muffy ever again, so she waited until he left and went on with her lonesome day.

Haru was beginning to feel that not a soul was there to help her until one very snowy morning. It was a few days after Valentine's day and Haru was resting, unable to get up out of bed. Her baby was kicking at her insides and she was feeling absolutely drained and helpless. Nothing could force her to get up today.

Suddenly there was noise of a door opening in the next room and Haru realized someone had come into her house. She sat up just a little and watched as a person stepped into the room. It was her mother.

Unlike usual, Yuko wore quite a subdued expression. She smiled weakly at Haru in her bed and drew closer to her. Haru stared back up helplessly while laying still. Her mother drew a chair to Haru's bedside and sat down with a sort of comforting tutting.

"Haru…" She said gently and began to stroke her daughter's hair somewhat, "My baby…"

Haru closed her eyes and listened to her mother's voice… suddenly she was little girl again seeking solace in the woman who had taken care of her for so long. Haru could not stop her tears from dripping out of her closed eyelids.

"Mom…" Haru whispered back.

"It seems like things aren't going so good for you lately, are they, baby?" Yuko took off her hat and cloak and set them in the corner. Haru looked up, her eyes shining with pain, looking for some sort of answer. Her mother's face was tender and sympathetic and Haru could see how she had been quite beautiful in her youth.

"I know it feels like the world is over… but I know it's not. I've seen how strong you can be, my child." Yuko's voice was soft and easy to listen to, "People have been saying such terrible things about you, but I know that you would never do anything to harm another person… I know that. In time they will come to realize you are innocent and all will be right… and even if they don't, I'll be here to take you away from this place and help you start a new life… you know that right?" Yuko asked tenderly. Haru sat up, crying silently. Her belly was so large she could barely sit up properly.

"I know… Thanks mom… th-thanks…" Haru whispered, her heart aching with tenderness. "I'll try and get through this… it would just be so much easier… if…"

Haru began to think of Griffin again and felt she might melt into sobs once more. Yuko's brow furrowed and she sighed.

"If your husband were here?" She finished Haru's sentence and her daughter nodded, pulling at loose thread in her coverlet. Yuko sat in silence for a long moment and studied Haru's tired face. "You… you really do love him, don't you?" She breathed, looking sympathetic. Haru hung her head and let her face become obscured by her hair.

"….yes… I love him so much… Everyday I spend without him is...it's… I just want to see him again… that's all I want… that's all…" Haru's voice was shivering, "If I could just see him one more time… I could make it through all this…" Haru was too miserable to keep up with her lie, but Yuko did not seem to question her. She put a comforting arm around Haru and consoled her until she stopped crying. Her mother sighed deeply.

"Haru… you've taught me so much in so little time. Before I came to this valley… I did not believe love could exist between two people who are completely different… I believed it just didn't work that way… but seeing you like this… I finally understand. I see what you see, my dear… Over these months of watching you, I can safely say that I was wrong about him… and you… and all of this… I've known it for a while, but it's taken me this long to admit it to you. Can you find it in your heart to accept my apology? If…. When Griffin gets back from his trip… I will apologize to him, as well and let him know he is a welcome member of our family."

Haru could not believe her ears, but she responded with a dewy smile and sniffled a little.

"It's okay… I know you were just trying to look out for me. Thanks for everything, mom… I feel a lot better…" Haru told her truthfully. From that day things seemed just a little less severe in Haru's mind…It was nice to know that she wasn't completely alone, after all.

Haru had managed to get her strength back after her mother had come to visit her. That day, she returned to working her hardest taking care of her animals with Takakura. She was even managing to get through to him a little bit and she was sure he was starting to believe her a little. She never brought up what happened with anybody, though. She just kept her mouth shut and stayed inside for the most part.

One day when the snow lay thickly on the ground in glistening heaps of fragmented diamond, Haru had another unexpected visitor. As Haru was chopping a stump in front of her house to keep her fire well stoked she heard timid footsteps coming up behind her. When she turned to see who it was she received such an awful shock that she could feel the adrenaline in her toes. Haru held her axe in mid-swing and stared down the road as a pair of sparkling green eyes stared back at her through flossy tendrils of blonde hair.

"Muffy." Haru said shortly, bringing her axe to her side and standing limply, staring several feet off at her friend. The two women simply stared across at one another for a long while, not saying a thing. Haru was churning with rage, guilt, misery and longing to have her friend back with her like old times. Muffy stared out across Haru's wintry farm and sighed, her breath floating out in a cloud.

"It's hard to believe… that just a year ago… We were here… Fighting for our lives with those two creeps… isn't it?" Muffy began in a shivering tone, determined not to look at Haru. Haru was taking deep breathes, trying to control her shaking hands.

"Y-yeah…" Was all she could mutter. Muffy pushed her hair from her eyes and continued.

"Even though it was scary… things just seemed so much better… You had Griffin… and I had Akira…" Muffy trembled and finally turned her luminous green eyes directly at Haru. "Now they're both gone… and we don't even have each other."

Haru's emotions burst and she stepped forward to Muffy, opening and closing her mouth and thinking in flustered way of how to voice exactly what she was feeling.

"Muffy… I am…so sorry." Haru sputtered, looking deeply into Muffy's eyes and hoping her own gaze would emphasize how she felt. "I never meant to exclude you… or neglect you… there was just so much happening… and Phillip…"

Muffy looked a little ashamed of herself and kicked at the pile of snow in front of her.

"I know, Haru. I… I really overreacted and I said some things I wish I hadn't… and in all honesty I probably should have tried harder for you, too. I've… I've really missed having you as my best friend… Skye's a good guy and all, but he's nowhere near as amazing as you…" Muffy's eyes grew shiny and she bit her quivering lip. Haru's chest was suddenly flooded with joy and emotion. It was as if painful headache was beginning to subside. "I thought about it a lot… and I realize that you would never even dream of hurting Griffin… I don't even know how I could have thought that before. So… I guess… I guess… I just want to apologize as well… " Muffy gave a slightly nervous giggle. "C-can… can we be friends again…?" A thick tear rolled down Muffy's face as she held out her arms. Haru had never heard anything more inviting in her life and thrust herself into Muffy's arms. The friends held each other and cried on one another's shoulders for a long while, wailing garbled apologies and sentiments. Muffy broke away after a while and looked at Haru with her red, puffy eyes.

"There's so much I need to tell you…" Haru's voice quivered.

"…And there's something I need to tell you, as well…" Muffy replied.


	19. The Telephone Call

**Chapter 19**  
_The Telephone Call_

Fifteen minutes later both girls were snuggled up warm in Haru's bed, each with a mug of tea in their hands. The crying had stopped and so had the frivolous stream of apologies and Haru and Muffy were chatting away like nothing had happened at all. Haru felt more than just joyful that Muffy was back with her. It was as if the sun had slowly started to rise and she knew she could make it with her best friend's help.

They talked about Hector and Olivia, the newest additions to the village family. Muffy told Haru how the two new babies were growing up and how Celia was doing worse and worse by the day.

"I knew something was wrong after Celia went all funny and everyone blamed you… I knew you couldn't possibly do something like that… But my question is… what did happen to her…?" Muffy asked, sipping her tea. Haru sighed deeply and hung her head a little. At lest she could now shoulder the weight of this ridiculous tale.

"Well… it's going to sound completely insane… but I'll tell you exactly what happened and you can choose to believe me or not." Haru told her as-a-matter-of-factly. Muffy was always a good listener. Haru unwound her troublous tale moment by moment to Muffy. Everything that she had tried to conceal finally came out and it seemed as though Muffy definitely believed her, even though Haru was aware that it sounded like utter nonsense. Muffy gasped at all the right parts, but sat quietly nodding for the most part. Haru told her about the strange dreams, the Goddess Ritual and Willow and Molly's entire history.

"So, Willow is trying to be reborn in Celia's child's body?" Muffy said it again slowly, as if she were getting everything straight. Haru nodded.

"Yes… She think that she'll be reborn… but she doesn't know it's killing Celia… and I have no idea how to save her… and everyone thinks that I'm doing…" Haru finished lamely. Her tea had already been finished and she sat against the wall, pulling the blankets around her enlarged stomach.

"Oh, Haru… how could I have been such a bitch when you needed me most?" Muffy wallowed, "I wish I could go back in time and take back what I said…" Haru smiled.

"It's as good as done. I understand, Muffy… we're both going through something really tough… it's expected we might get a little agitated…"

"Wait, so… I understand everything about Willow and stuff… but… where's Griffin? Everyone knows he's not on a trip…" Muffy finished. Haru knew this moment would come… she knew that she'd have to say the truth eventually… but she didn't want to…

"Griffin…" It was so hard to speak those words… her eyes welled up a little again, "He's gone. Griffin is gone…" Haru took a deep shuddering breath. She had said it….

"What? Gone?" Muffy was perplexed, but Haru took a little time to ground herself before continuing.

"That day… I came in looking for Griffin… I really had no idea where he was… He just left home that one day and went to work… and that was the last time I saw him. No note… no message… he didn't even take anything! He even left his guitar…"

"No… Griffin…" Muffy looked horrified. "I honestly… I don't know what to do…"

"There's nothing we can do…. I don't know if he's even alive… All we can do is wait…" Haru shrugged lamely, "I just don't want this baby to grow up without his father…" She patted her belly. Muffy looked absolutely heartbroken.

"…Why didn't you say anything about this!? Why did you just make up that stupid lie!? We all could have helped." Muffy was a little panicked. Haru shut her eyes shamefully.

"Because I didn't want it to be true… I didn't want to…" Haru choked back her tears. It was so much harder than she could explain with words. Muffy suddenly looked away, her face a little pink.

"I… I actually… I think I understand, Haru." She began slowly. Haru knew she was going to divulge her own secrets soon, so she sat up straight and listened. "I haven't been able to talk about something, either… I tried to tell you before, remember? But Lumina came in and…"

"It's about Akira, right?" Haru asked, thinking of her brother. The two of them had once been so close… now they hadn't spoken for months.

"Well… yes… Well… how do I begin…" Muffy cleared her throat, looking vulnerable. "Erm… well you remember that night… almost a year ago, now?" Muffy started hinting at what Haru knew was the night Joseph had come and tried to kill Haru. Haru recalled being torn out of bed and thrown into a burning barn, but she didn't really see what it had to do with Akira and Muffy.

"Yeah… the night where Joseph-"

Muffy cringed at the name and she pushed her hair out of her face sedately.

"Well…" She coughed a little and looked away. Haru saw her eyes welling up again, "You know how after all that stuff happened… I told everyone that I was okay? That nothing happened to me?" She continued slowly, still looking intently at a picture on the wall.

"Yeah…?" Haru was starting to feel a little afraid for what she might hear next. Muffy turned back slowly and looked deeply at Haru, her bright green eyes swimming with pain.

"I lied. I wasn't okay." She sputtered, her voice barely audible. Haru blinked.

"What do you mean…?"

"I… he… it's…" Muffy could barely speak, "I mean… you know how Joseph was…err…"

"Stalking you?" Haru finished for her, feeling a little bit sickened already. What had the horrible man done to her?

"Yeah… well, that night before he came and got you… remember I was there at the farm also? Well, he got to me first when I was alone in the bar… without Griffin…"

Haru watched Muffy shrink back and she shuddered a little. Haru seriously hoped that Muffy was not going to say what she thought she was going to say.

"No…"

"Yes…" Muffy broke down, "I-I couldn't stop him… he just… and it hurt so badly… I thought I would die…" Muffy began to sob and Haru leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. Haru's heart was swimming with rage and sickness.

That monster… That terrible, terrible beast… I hope he's rotting in hell… Haru thought with rage and disgust and what poor Muffy must have gone through. Muffy leaned up off of Haru's shoulder, her face streaked with tears

"B-but nothing bad happened after… I mean… I didn't, you know…" She pointed at Haru's pregnant belly for emphasis and continued, "I didn't want to talk about it… I just felt… ashamed. But… there was one person I did tell…"

"….Akira?" Haru guessed and Muffy nodded.

"Yeah… When he was healing in the hospital… I came to visit him every day, remember? Things were getting pretty serious between us, back then… So I thought incase we ever got married… he should know. I mean… wouldn't you tell Griffin?"

"Yeah… of course I would… I'm sure he'd understand."

"Well, Akira didn't!" Muffy retorted suddenly, her face contorting in a flare of anger, "As soon as I told him what happened… he just looked all sad and uncomfortable… and then he just started becoming more and more distant with me… and now we haven't spoken for months." Muffy practically screamed, "It was like he didn't want me anymore… because I became dirty, or something…" Muffy was crying again and Haru's chest began to ache. She had to speak up for Akira, though.

"My brother wouldn't do that! He would never condemn you for something like that…!"

"Then why doesn't he like me anymore!? I kept trying to ask him if he wants to get married… but he just keeps talking about his stupid farm." Muffy crossed her arms in rage, "Does he have a history of playing with girl's feelings, or something?"

"No, no! This is not like him at all… I don't even understand…"

"I… I really loved him, Haru… I still love him… but he feels so far away… Every night I wish I could just wake up and have it be last year…"

"Just so you can have one more day by his side…with him loving you…?" Haru continued for her, understanding what she meant perfectly as Griffin's face floated in her mind. She could still remember his touch… his mild voice… the way he played the guitar…

"Yes…" Muffy gasped, "I'd do anything to go back…"

"So would I… Look Muffy… we can figure this all out together… I'll try and talk to Akira… I'll try and make this right, and if he really doesn't want you just because you were…taken advantage of… then I'll always be here to help you through it." Muffy gave her a dewy smile and wiped at her eyes.

"Thanks, Haru… I really appreciate it. I'm going to try and get the town to believe that you're not a lunatic as best I can, too… you'd be surprised how much influence a barmaid can have." Muffy tried to giggle, but it just turned into a little, tearful hiccup. Both Haru and Muffy laughed a little… it was the first time Haru had laughed in a long, long while.

Suddenly, a high pitched sound broke their laughter and Muffy and Haru stopped. It was Haru's phone ringing. Haru got out of the bed and waddled over to the phone that was on a table beside the window.

"Sorry, one second Muffy." Haru said, buzzing with the new information, but somehow feeling a little lighter than she had in months. She grabbed the receiver and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She said into the phone and waited for response. It was her mother's voice that spoke back.

"H-haruka, honey? I… I really need you to come here, right now." Her mother sounded a little frightened and disoriented and Haru was plunged into the now familiar state of panicked vertigo.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Haru asked, standing up a little straighter and grabbing the side of the table unconciously.

"Just hurry and get over here… I need to talk to you about something of the utmost importance, do you understand me?" Yuko sounded as if there wasn't much time left.

"What's this about?" Haru needed to know more immediately. Yuko seemed to breath heavily and hesitated before she spoke.

"It's about your husband… about Griffin… But I can't talk to you over the phone, come here right now, please love."

"GRIFFIN!?" Haru yelped, her heart rate skyrocketing. She felt faint and she gripped the desk for support. "I'll be right there, hold on mother!" Haru slammed the receiver and swooped back towards Muffy.

"Muffy! My mother just called and told me she has something to tell me of the utmost importance… and it's about Griffin." Haru said the entire thing in one single breath and Muffy shot up out of Haru's bed, her eyes still red from crying.

"Then what the hell are we doing standing around!? Let's go!"


	20. Without a Trace

**Chapter 20**  
_Without a Trace_

Haru was running as fast as she could towards the inn. It was very hard to maneuver with a larger pregnant belly, but she did her best. There was nothing else in the world she wanted to know more than where Griffin was… she had to get there soon. As Haru and Muffy were about to step off of Haru's ranch, a somewhat frightening surprise met them. Just as Haru was about to step into the road, a huge, black automobile roared by without slowing down in the slightest.

"Whoa!! You don't see that very often around here!!" Haru exclaimed, stopping short before getting thoroughly squashed by the car. Muffy grabbed onto the collar of Haru's shirt as they watched the car race away up and over the hill leading to Mineral Town.

"Weird… oh well, let's go!" Muffy urged Haru on and they continued on towards the inn. It was the early evening and the sun was low, casting a yellow-pink light on the blanket of snow that covered the whole valley. The skeletal trees were also sprinkled with the white mounds and their thin branches groaned under the weight. Haru skidded to a halt before the double-doors of the Inn and went hurtling inside. Ruby was not inside today, either… Haru assumed she was probably spending time with her new granddaughter. Haru went up the stairs as quickly as she humanely could, panting and puffing as she went. It was as if Griffin would be waiting for her in the next room… it was as if she would see him again in a matter of moments.

_I've come back to you!_ He would say, apologizing over and over for leaving her alone. She wouldn't care under which circumstances he'd left… just as long as he promised he would stay with her forever…

Haru slid to her mother's room and was about to grab the handle when she found that it was already opened. She pushed it open curiously and a shocking vision met her eyes.

The whole room was in ruins. Yuko's books and laptop were strewn all over the floor in a haphazard manner. Her bed was completely torn apart and the blankets were lying everywhere. Broken glass and shards of pottery lay everywhere.

"What in the hell…." Haru slowly said as she walked into the room, the glass crunching beneath her feet. Yuko was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom!?" Haru shouted, looking underneath the bed and in the cabinets, "Mom, where are you!?" Haru was rushing about in circles, then turned back to Muffy for some sort of guidance. Muffy simply shrugged and Haru pushed past her into the hall, calling for her mother. Haru was beginning to feel a little scared… she had just called her no more than ten minutes ago. What had happened in ssuch a short amount of time?

"What's the matter?" Came a voice from the end of the hall. Phillip poked his head out of his room and looked out. His face fell when he saw Haru's expression.

"Phillip, did you just hear anything unusual coming from my mother's room?" Haru asked, a tense note in her voice. Phillip nodded a little hesitantly.

"There was some… scraping and banging… but it didn't sound too out of the ordinary… why? Is something wrong?" He continued, coming out into the hall. Haru glanced suspiciously into his room. Nothing seemed disturbed or out of place.

"My mom is gone… She just called me and asked me to come over because she had something very important to talk about… but now she's gone. Do you have any idea of what happened?" Haru was frantic. Phillip shook his head and put on a very concerned expression.

"I didn't even hear anything that strange… I wonder where she could've gotten to?" Phillip said slowly, "Haru… you really shouldn't be walking around while you're upset… you've got that baby to think about. Why don't you go home and me and Muffy will look for your mother, okay?" Haru knew Phillip was right, but she desperately wanted to know where her mother had gotten to.

"No, I need to find her! It's so important…"

Muffy strode to Haru's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Haru… he's right… think about your baby…" Muffy told her gently, giving her a somewhat protective look. Haru looked into Muffy's eyes.

"But what about Griffin…" She whispered to her friend sadly, looking helpless. Muffy began to take Haru towards the stairs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Griffin is fine… once we find Yuko I'll ask her for you and tell you everything… I promise… now please go home and rest…"

Haru was forced home against her own will… losing hope by the moment. Muffy and Phillip pushed her with difficulty into her home and set her down on the couch. Once Haru was there she realized how tired she was, but she simply could not stop worrying… first Griffin… now her own mother… What in the world was happening?

Haru found it hard not to be restless while she waited for Muffy and Phillip to return. She paced around her house for several minutes, but then felt terribly exhausted. She already knew that Muffy and Phillip would return with nothing… Haru's mom was gone…

But Haru felt more than just her sorrow and frustration. Her thoughts were alive, trying to connect these two instances…

Yuko knew something about Griffin… she had called to tell Haru this… and five minutes later she disappears in a mysteriously quick fashion… Almost as quiet and mysterious as Griffin's disappearance. Haru was starting to think about it seriously when Muffy and Phillip arrived and told her the news that she expected. She nodded sedately as they told her that they had found no trace of Fuyuko and after about ten minutes, both of them left. Haru prayed that wherever her mother was, she was safe… but knew something had to be done immediately...

It was time to make a long overdue phone call.

Haru strode across her room and picked up the receiver of her telephone and deftly dialed the numbers. Her heart pounded somewhat as the phone rang several times… Haru could not stop thinking about her mother as the repetitive tone sang into her ear… She felt that she would tear anyone who dared harm any member of her family apart… including her husband…

She smiled weakly as she thought of her victory against Valentine last winter, but her heart leapt again as a voice answered back from the earpiece.

"Hello?" Said a muddled voice from the phone.

"Akira!!" Haru exclaimed, feeling her palms go a little sweaty. It had been so very long since they'd spoken… he didn't even know she was pregnant.

"Sis!?" His voice perked up somewhat.

"Yeah, it's me!" She smiled to herself, "Listen…"

"It's been so long… I'm sorry I've been so distant, Haru… I've missed you and everyone from the valley…" He sounded sincere, but troubled.

"Akira… I have something to tell you… something not good… actually a lot of really not good stuff… and I don't think it should be over the phone." Haru told him grimly, hoping she could lay all the shocks on him more easily in person.

"Oh great… Just what I need… well, can you come visit me tomorrow sometime?" He asked, sighing.

"No, Akira… I can't go very far… I'm… err… well you'll see… just… can you get someone to take care of your farm for a couple of days…? There's… I just need you to come to the valley, okay?"

"Sounds pretty bad… Well, if it's for you, sis, I'll be there bright and early tomorrow… and that's a promise."

Haru sprang up and sped across her house as soon as the doorbell rang. She waddled at her highest speed and wrenched open the door, very anxious to see her older brother. When she was a small child, Akira had often taken very good care of Haru and made sure that anything that bothered her was swiftly quelled. A small remainder of this feeling of dependence still stuck with Haru for her entire life and it was almost as if when Akira arrived he would surely fix everything that was wrong in a heartbeat.

When Haru swung open the door and saw her brother, he goggled at her for a moment and stumbled back.

"WHOA! Haru!" He exclaimed, looking at her with a slack jaw. Haru smiled a bit and put her hands on her hips.

"This is what happens when you disappear for months on end!" She said with a certain smartness.

"What… what have I been missing…?" Akira put a hand to his forehead, staring at Haru's magnificently protruding belly. Haru noticed that Akira had lost a lot of weight and looked unhealthy and malnourished. His face had acquired a somewhat gray tone and he looked tired and harried.

"Well, you'd better come in… We've got loads to talk about." Haru gestured for him to come inside.

Haru really had no clue where to start… so much had happened that it seemed an impossible task… but Haru thought Akira should know about everything.

"Sit down… You might be shocked…" Haru waved at the couch and Akira looked terribly hesitant and anxious, looking at Haru with a tense glance. She stood before him and sighed.

"Mom's gone missing and so has Griffin, and I'm pretty sure they've been kidnapped by the same person …Let's see what else… an evil spirit is killing Celia, everyone thinks I'm doing it, Skye is now working at the Blue Bar as a cook… and I'm about to give birth any week now…" She said in one long strain of words.

Akira sat looking absolutely stunned for almost thirty seconds, digesting what Haru had just said.

"I think… that you need…. to explain everything…. Very slowly… and completely…." Akira said pointedly, looking pale and scared. Haru smiled a bit crookedly and sat down beside him.

"Well, get comfy… You'll be here for a while."

Akira had arrived in the early morning. When Haru had finished explaining everything that had happened it was the late afternoon. Akira had tons of questions and frequent outbursts of emotion. He sympathized deeply with Haru when she told him how Griffin had disappeared, but took quite a bit of convincing to buy the story about Willow. Haru had to repeat sections several times and offered proof before he would believe her, but in the end he realized the seriousness of the situation. He fell into a deep state of worry when Haru told him she had really nothing to tell about Yuko's disappearance. The gravity of her being gone was slowly beginning to descend on both of the siblings… even thought Yuko had been nothing short of terrible at times, she was their mother. One subject Haru completely avoided speaking about yet was Muffy.

Akira looked even more pinched and weary after everything had become clear to him. He also had a slight look of shame.

"Haru… I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you… you must have felt so alone…" Akira hung his head, "It's just… well, I've had a lot to think about myself…" He said dully, his eyes swimming with thought. Haru narrowed her gaze and put her hand on her hip.

"Like what?" She asked wryly. Even though she had missed Akira terribly, she would not hesitate to ream him out if he had chosen another girl over Muffy… Akira frowned and looked at his knees.

"You wouldn't understand…" He said shortly, "Anyway, it doesn't matter… we've got to think about mom."

"You know, it does matter… it really does…" Haru tried to muscle him into telling her. "And besides I've just spent the last couple hours talking about my problems and my secrets… I think you should maybe have a go at it now…"

Akira sighed and scratched his head.

"Haru… it's really kind of personal… and besides, I'm not sure if I should really be talking about someone else's secrets, either." Akira tried to weasel out of it, but Haru wasn't going to take no for an answer. It's not that she wanted to know so desperately… she needed to know for Muffy's sake… for Muffy's future happiness.

"Does this have to do with Muffy's secrets…? Because she told me all about that… She also told me you've pretty much cut her out of your life for a reason that sounds pretty infuriating to me…"

"You don't realize-...!!" Akira suddenly shouted, his face looking older than Haru had ever seen it. "It's not like I wanted to do that to her…"

"Why did you, then!? She's been crying her eyes out over you and what have you got to say about it? Just because another man took advantage of her is no reason to just disappear out of her life… or did you never really care about her at all?"

Akira stood up and towered over Haru as he retorted back to her.

"Of course I cared about her!! I fell in love with her!" Akira shouted, looking furious, "I care about her so much! That's why I can't be with her…" He ended lamely, looking a bit sorry that he'd lost control over himself. Haru furrowed her brow.

"You're not making a lot of sense…"

"Jeez, if you must know, I guess I'll have to tell you…" Akira cried exasperatedly. He stopped and thought for a moment and then spoke again, but more subdued this time, "It all started… back when… Well, I was in the hospital recovering from my broken jaw… and then she told me… I'm guessing you've nosed that much out of her already?" Akira replied a little snidely, with a sort of jaunty smiled.

"Yes, completely nosed. Now go on." Haru gestured at him to continue. Akira looked harassed, but went on.

"Well, when she told me… I just… I could barely live with myself. I let this happen to her… If I wouldn't have spent so much time questioning Griffin… or I would have been more aware… I could have prevented it from happening to her. But, no… I had to be stupid… All I can think about when I see her is how much she hates me for letting it happen to her. I can't even live with myself… That's why I have to let her fade from my life. I can never been good enough to protect her or take care of her… So I don't deserve to be the man she loves. It's been killing me… I spent all that time and money building a big house so we could start a family and now all I do is wallow around in it… wishing that she was there… It may hurt now, but it's going to be for the best in the end. She'll find someone that can take care of her properly and-"

"Stop!" Haru yelled. She could contain her feelings no longer, "She doesn't hate you, stupid! Listen to me…you need to go out and get her back before it's too late." Akira's expression darkened.

"I knew you wouldn't understand…" He glowered.

"It's because it's stupid!" Haru shouted back, stamping her foot, "Wake up, bro! What happened that night was no one's fault but Josephs and he's paying the price for it in hell. Muffy loves you and you're breaking her heart for no good reason… all she's wanted since the beginning is you and now you're just being cruel."

"Haru… I do not deserve to be with her if I can't protect her an-"

"Akira, bad stuff happens to everybody! Just because something happens doesn't make it okay to just stop trying and disappear. Did I stop living because my husband disappeared out of my life? No! I kept on going because one day he might be back for me… you have to forget the past before the most fantastic girl you'll ever meet steps out of your life for good, do you hear me?" Haru finished, fuming slightly. Akira looked as if an impression had been made, but he was not entirely convinced.

"She said she loves me?" He repeated slowly, his voice inquiringly hopeful.

"Yes, she said it just yesterday, in fact. She's been in shambles because you left her and she thinks you've gone because she's become 'dirty' or some nonsense… you need to make it right or both of your lives are going to be ruined. Communication, come on!" Haru encouraged him with her own sort of pep. She did not know where this strength was coming from, but she had to try hard for her brother and best friend.

"I don't know… it's so much to think about… I have to… I can't make a decision just yet…" Akira sat back down and rubbed his temples, "I'm so sorry she's been in pain… but how can I ask her to be my wife when I won't be able make her happy…?"

Haru sighed and started to understand. Though he put on a confident and collected front, Akira had always been full of self-doubt and had to make do with a slight inferiority complex… this combined with the guilt that he had somehow forced on himself was blurring his vision. But Haru would not let this stop her… she already had a small plan brewing in her mind.

"Akira, listen. Besides all this stuff… I need you here to help me… I'm not getting any less pregnant and farm work is starting to get to be a real chore. Can you at least stay here with me until the Star Night Fesitval at the end of the week? That's a day for family, anyway… we should at least be together if mom can't be here." Haru explained with a hopeful smile. Akira returned her grin hazily.

"Of course… Of course I'll help you. I've arranged for someone to be taking care of my farm indefinitely, so it should be all right for a while. Besides, we've got to try and figure out how to find mom and Griffin… I'll try and help you out for as long as I can… just, don't try and force me to see Muffy too soon, okay? I need some time to think about the future…"

"You got it bro!" Haru said with her most mock cheerful voice… he wouldn't suspect a thing…


	21. Starry, Starry Night

**Chapter 21**  
_Starry, Starry Night_

"Ahh! That was really good." Haru patted her belly. She'd finished off a full three helpings of dinner and was finally full. Akira smiled and sat back looking satisfied.

"It's always good to have a big meal on the Star Night festival…" Akira agreed. He'd been staying with Haru for nearly a week now and helping immensely with the farm work and everything else. There was still no word about Yuko, although both Haru and Akira had asked around daily. The only lead Haru had was the speeding car that always ran her over before Yuko had vanished, and it wasn't much to go off of. Despite no change in any clues, Haru was definitely starting to feel less miserable. Having her brother staying with her was like the old times when they'd worked together in Mineral Town. Haru was also very pleased getting to eat Akira's delicious cooking again after so long. Now, with Muffy back on her side, Haru was finding it much easier to cope with the events of the recent days.

Haru also had put her mind to something which was helping her keep her mind off Griffin and Yuko. For days now, Haru had been speculating about how best to set Muffy and Akira up so that they would both give in to one another. Haru knew that the affection and desire was within both of them to achieve their 'happily ever after', but the certainly needed what Haru was beginning to think of as a push in the right direction. The plans had all pointed to tonight, and Haru was definitely prepared. Haru had been worried Muffy and Akira would bump into one another before she intended to, so she had warned Muffy earlier in the week to stay clear of her farm for the time being. Another pleasant surprise was to learn that Skye no longer thought she was a murderous deviant. He was back to his usually sweet-talking. He was especially cheerful lately because the plans for his own restaurant were being drawn up and construction was to begin soon.

Haru smiled and put down her wine glass. All day while Akira had helped on the farm and prepared the wonderful Star Night feast, Haru had been out at the Goddess spring.

She had decided long ago that simplicity was the right way to get Muffy and Akira back together… something too complicated would probably fail someway or another. Haru had everything set, but there was one little extra bit of help she'd need. She remembered back earlier in the afternoon as she helped Akira wash up after dinner.

Haru had gone to the Goddess Spring around the middle of the day, carrying several fresh eggs with her. Though it was late winter and blisteringly cold every day, the strange a beautiful pond did not freeze over at all. None of the other villagers could understand this phenomenon, but Haru knew better. For nearly the entire of last year, Haru had dealt with the Goddess and Harvest Sprites herself and single-handedly brought them back from another world and knew that the pond was actually the home of the Goddess. Haru had looked over her shoulder several times before tossing her eggs into the crystal clear water and watched them sink to the bottom as if pulled by invisible hands. With a flash of light the powerful and beautiful Goddess had appeared before Haru, floating blithely above the water, her gossamer robes fluttering about her ankles. She gave Haru a smile and waved a white hand in her direction.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Haru bringing me an offering after so much time! I see you've been busy…" The Goddess had exclaimed and gestured at Haru'sbelly when she saw her standing there. She was much more spirited than the last time Haru had seen her. Haru smiled back politely and took a breath.

"Hello, Goddess… It has been a while." She said politely. The Goddess sighed a little and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, people don't give offerings for the hell of it anymore, do they? So, what is it that you want from me?" The Goddess asked, reading Haru's mind before she explain. Haru laughed a little sheepishly.

"Well, if it won't be too much trouble, could you make this spring extra beautiful and romantic tonight around eleven o' clock? It would mean a lot."

"Ohh… planning a special night with your hubby, are you?" The Goddess chided, smiling knowingly. Haru laughed a bit then scratched at the back of her head.

"Not exactly… it's for a friend… it's going to be a very important night for her and she needs all the help she can get. Can I ask this of you?"

"Sure, Haru. You got it." The Goddess winked and sunk slowly back into the water, not a drop of icy water touching her somehow, "And thanks for the eggs!"

After that the Goddess had disappeared and Haru had headed straight over to the bar. Haru had to hurry to get there before it opened… she didn't feel like being glowered at by villagers as they all silently accused her of hurting Celia. Haru had felt heavy as she thought of Celia on the way to the bar… she was certainly not getting any better and it was starting to seem that Willow would never give up on trying to get back to this earth. Haru suddenly laughed to herself as she stepped up to the Blue Bar's door.

Why am I worrying at all about the bar being open… it's a holiday! I'm really starting to get paranoid…

When Haru went inside the bar Skye was busy drawing plans with the hairy carpenter that Haru had hired last year to fix Griffin's window. He winked in a savvy manner at Haru as she came in. She laughed a bit at Skye and went to find Muffy in the back room. When Haru opened the door to what had once been Griffin's room, she saw Muffy sitting a little sadly on Skye's bed and looking out of the window. When she heard Haru come in she smiled and stood up.

"Hey, Haru! What are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully. Haru could tell there was an air about her that said she was trying to hide a secret sadness hastily before Haru could notice.

"Just dropping by. What are you doing?" Haru asked, looking at Muffy with a bit of a smile. If all went well, Haru would make sure Muffy's smile stayed for good after tonight.

"Oh, just thinking… What's up?" Muffy pushed past the subject.

"I was wondering since either of us won't be on any hot dates tonight if you wanted to celebrate our heartbreak and single-ness together at the Goddess pond… say around eleven?" Haru spoke with a crafty smile, hoping that she would say yes on the first try. Muffy smiled at Haru's words and giggled.

"It's a date… I'll be there! We can weep together as we look at the stars." She said with a mock dramatic cry, holding her hand to her forehand and pretending to swoon in sorrow. Haru laughed.

"Cool… I'll see you there!" Haru waved and went back into the bar front.

_Like taking candy from a baby…_

Once Haru had properly cleared away the dishes and put everything back in it's place she turned to Akira. She had to begin the second phase of the plan.

"Hey, how about we take a walk down to the spring…?" Haru offered in what she hoped was her most casual tone. Akira sat down on the couch and sighed.

"I don't know… I'm really tired from all that cooking… maybe we should just call it a night, sis." He exhaled. Haru looked nervously at the clock on the wall. It was already eleven…

"Come on, it'll be fun! Let's go!" She tried to pull Akira up from the couch, starting to feel a little panicked. She hadn't expected for Akira to say 'no'. Akira looked a little skeptical.

"You shouldn't be exerting yourself this late at night, anyway… especially when it's so cold out." Akira scolded her in a brotherly way. Haru stepped back, hoping that her franticness would not show on her face.

"Please, please! I really want to go!" She knew that she didn't sound innocent, but she couldn't let this plan fall through after she'd gone out of her way to ask the Goddess for help. Haru thought with a frown about Muffy standing alone at the edge of the spring, sighing because not even her best friend cared enough to keep a promise. Akira pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.

"Why do you want to go so much, anyway?"

"B-because I heard this stupid rumor that if you throw… a…. uhhh…" Haru looked around the room, her ponytails swinging behind her head. She spied a ballpoint pen and spoke quickly, "…A pen in the spring on this night a wish will come true! I want to wish for mom and Griffin's safety!" She botched up her weak moment of inspiration. Akira looked even more skeptical.

"A… pen…?"  
Haru laughed nervously.

"I-I meant a wish written in pen… you know… so it doesn't…err… melt off…" Haru tried her best not to look under confident. Akira looked a bit confused.

"Isn't that like… littering?" He stared at her blankly from the couch. Haru stamped her foot in frustration. It was eleven o' five.

"Yeah, I know! It's silly, but I really want to do it for their sake! Even if it won't do a thing, it'll make me feel better. Will you just come with me please?" Haru asked one final time in desperation. Akira laughed and looked humored.

"Ah… ok, sis… if it'll make you rest easier, let's go."

"GOOD! Let's hurry! It has to be before midnight!!" Haru wrenched Akira off the couch and practically threw him out the door, tossing his coat and scarf into his arms. She bundled up as quick as she could and joined him outside. She ushered him quickly along the moonlit valley and over to the path that meandered beside the river. If one followed the uphill slope long enough they would come to the spring in under five minutes.

Haru waddled ahead as fast as she could, keeping an eye out for Muffy who might be walking up ahead. Haru knew that if Akira saw her before it was too late to escape, he'd definitely chicken out and run away. In a few minutes, Haru could spy Muffy's feminine silhouette waiting impatiently next to the spring. She had her arms crossed and was looking around exasperatedly.

_Sorry, Muffy… just wait a little longer…  
_  
Haru stopped shortly in front of Akira and put on her most upset face. Akira stopped and looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I left the pen at home. I have to go back." Haru said pointedly. Suddenly as she said these words, her plan started to seem a little silly.

"Well, let me go back and get it." Akira turned with a little frustration back towards the direction of the ranch.

"NO! You wait at the spring! I'll be right back!" Haru interjected.

"What? Why not just let me-"

"What if I start having the baby right here!? It would be a disaster… I'd better go back just incase!"

"Now, wait a sec Haru… what in the heck is going on here…I'm starting to think that something's up…" Akira put up his finger, demanding answers. Haru saw Muffy look over in they're direction for a split second and knew she had to act fast. Without warning she grabbed Akira's shirt and flung him into the path that lead to the spring. He was thrown into the center of the path and was in plain sight… there was no escape. Muffy cried out softly at the sudden noise and movement and looked straight at Akira, who was groaning as he got up and wiping snow off his front.

Haru darted behind a tree that completely concealed her from view and began to watch the scene unfold, her breath streaming out in a fluttering mist before her eyes.

"Who's there!?" Muffy asked nervously as she stepped delicately down the path towards Akira. Akira got to his feet and when he saw Muffy coming closer to him a look of understanding dawned on his face. Muffy froze when she saw Akira standing in front of her and went pale. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Akira looked at Muffy for a long while, her face bathed in the icy moonlight.

"H-hey…" He stammered awkwardly, fiddling with his scarf. His expression showed the miserable longing that he felt so powerfully in his heart and his eyes were blazing with emotion. Muffy swallowed, and put scratched at her head.

"Well… hi… Fancy seeing you here… at this time of night…" Muffy said a little miserably.

"Yeah, fancy that…" Akira spoke with his head towards the tree where Haru stood hidden behind. She had to suppress a giggle.

"You look… erm… thin…" Muffy studied Akira's emaciated form. Akira laughed with a little humiliation.

"Yeah… I… I haven't been feeling very well, I guess… How… How've you been…?"

Muffy stood silently and shrugged.

"Oh… you know… just fine… running the bar… and… you know…" She tried to think of something to say, but Akira interrupted her gently.

"You've been miserable too?" He cut the game out and spoke to her seriously. Muffy looked at him as if struck by a beginning form of lightening and smiled soberly, her eyes shining a bit.

"Yeah…" She admitted, emotion impeding her voice. She continued nodding after she spoke, looking up at the trees around her and blinked several times. Akira coughed, and sighed.

"Erm… look… if it… if it wouldn't bother you… maybe we could talk about this… would that be okay?" Akira's voice was trembling, his confident front had completely melted away. Muffy's cheeks went even rosier.

"I think… that would be a good idea." She said with finality, "Want to talk by the spring, then?" She offered up, her voice stained with nerves. Akira nodded in an almost silly fashion and followed Muffy's lead to the water's edge. Haru tiptoed behind them and took cover in some bushes behind them so she could hear everything that was happening. Her heart was pumping faster than it had all week long and her baby was kicking around wildly inside of her belly.

"Ahh… let's see… where to begin…" Akira fiddled with his thumbs as they sat down side by side next to the pond. Haru glanced over at the tree and felt a pang of painful nostalgia as she remembered the night where Griffin and her had held each other for such a long, beautiful moment in the pouring rain…

She forced herself to pay attention, fighting off her own emotions. Haru took the time to look around and saw that the Goddess was really outdoing herself. The stars were twinkling like beautifully bright diamonds in the sky and the moon looked closer than usual. The delicate crescent graced the glittering heavens, shining it's astral light down on the couple that sat beside the spring. The scene was reflecting off the water with an unearthly radiance and afresh, earthy smell mixed with the crisp, clear winter air. The bio-luminescent plants shimmered and swayed in the gentle, icy breeze and the whole world had a velvety hush about it.

Muffy's pale blonde hair hung in impeccable curls near her lower back as she looked at Akira with a vulnerable gaze. She had a hopeful glistening in her emerald colored eyes.

"Muffy… Haru and I… we talked about some stuff…"

"Uh-huh…" Muffy urged him on, her hands placed primly in her lap. Haru could see her shivering with anticipation.

"Well… she told me that… that you thought I've been distancing myself from you… for a reason that isn't true…do you know what I mean?" Akira looked up into her eyes, his own gaze slightly scared. She sighed a little and her eye's welled up.

"So… what you're saying is… you don't think I'm… dirty?" Muffy was breathless and was now visibly shaking.

"No! No… I could never think that…" Akira declared with passion, "It's because… I've just been so…." Akira searched for the word for a long while, but suddenly just gave up and slumped his shoulders forward. "I'm just so sorry. I've been a real idiot and I don't deserve you… I'm just scared that I won't be able to make you happy a-and…"

"Well, you've been doing a real good job of making me unhappy by not being around! I don't know how much worse it could be with you in my life… but I'm willing to take that risk… because this is pretty close to unbearable, if you know what I mean. Think of it that way… no matter how miserable you could possibly make me… it would be nothing compared to a life without you in it!" Muffy shouted with emotion, her lips quivering and voice trembling as she spoke clearly. Akira looked slightly stunned and didn't know how to react for a long while. Muffy sat panting for several moments that seemed to last an eternity.

"Do you actually mean that…?" Akira sputtered, looking embarrassed.

"Of course I do! I mean everything I say! And I meant everything I've ever said to you… Every time I told you that I loved you I was as serious as could be… were you?" Muffy was radiating with strength and her chest was rising and falling noticeably.

"Of course I did…" Akira was almost speechless, "I meant it. And I mean it now, too… If you can forgive me for the terrible things I've done… than I swear to you I will try my best every day to see that your every wish comes true and I will never let you do-"

"Oh, shut up!!" Muffy burst into tears and with visible passion she threw her arms around Akira's neck and pressed her lips firmly to his. Akira looked stunned for a moment, then finally wrapped his arms protectively around her trembling body and held her tightly. Haru looked away in embarrassment, but her heart was flooded with happiness. It had worked…

"I'm so sorry, Muffy… I'm so sorry…" She could hear Akira's voice apologizing over and over.

"I forgive you… just promise me you'll never leave me ever again…" Muffy said thickly through her tears.

"I promise… I promise…"


	22. The All Seeing Eyes

**Chapter 22  
**_The All Seeing Eyes_

"Oh, cut it out you guys!" Haru said with a laugh, tossing a balled up napkin at the back of her brother's head. Akira didn't stop to notice as he leaned forward to kiss Muff again. Muffy's cheek's were glowing and both of them seemed to have forgotten Haru or Skye existed.

Haru sat heavy and tired on one of the barstools, several empty plates stacked up beside her. Skye was looking extremely tired out after cooking so much curry for Haru. For the past week Muffy and Akira had done nothing but kiss, hug and say sappily romantic things to one another. Muffy hadn't been this happy in ages, but Haru was beginning to feel a little bit jealous. She could understand very well now how Muffy had felt when Haru and Griffin got married and how she was left out. Haru felt bittersweet every time she saw Muffy and Akira together now… but it mostly made her miss Griffin more than ever.

"So, Haru… how're you?" Skye said loudly, pushing past Muffy and Akira and shooting them a bit of a dirty look.

"Oh, you know. Just fine… just missing my hubby, that's all!" Haru shouted in Muffy's direction. Muffy came up for air, looking at Haru.

"You can't say a thing! You did the same thing when you and Griffin got together!" She retorted.

"I so did not!" Haru fought back, "Griffin is always so shy, anyway. He's not the kind of guy that would publicly display our love." Haru said dreamily, blushing a little to herself.

"Well, I am that kinda guy…" Akira told Muffy huskily and she giggled, "Besides who wouldn't want to let the whole world know that they are in love with the greatest girl ever…?" Akira cooed.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Haru joked and got up from her bar stool and stepped towards the door. "Thanks for the curry, Skye. The baby thanks you too." She winked at him.

"My sweet Haru… don't leave me alone with this…" Skye jerked his head and Muffy and Akira.

"Sorry, Skye… gotta get back to the farm…" She opened the door.

"Why? The work's all done for today." Akira told her. Haru shrugged.

"Just gotta get back…" She said softly, then let the door shut behind her. It was a soft, powdery winter evening and the sky was just starting to turn lavender. Though Haru hadn't said, she always wanted to be home after dark incase Griffin might come back to her. She knew he had been gone for so long… but even so, she felt best waiting for him at home or by the phone. In her deepest, darkest thoughts, Haru somehow believed that if she was sitting and keeping her mind occupied with thoughts of Griffin… that he could somehow feel it wherever he was… thinking about him was the closest thing to actually having him back with her. She waddled up past the inn, feeling terribly alone all of a sudden. It was almost as if she realized in that moment how pathetic that sounded…

She stood for a long time in front of the inn, wondering where her husband and mother were. She stared down at her stomach and sighed.

In about a weeks time the child would be born… this child that she had carried for three seasons would finally come out. Haru was afraid of the pain and dangers of brith, but she still wanted to meet her own child so badly… but the two people she wanted to be there most on the day of the birth would not… They were gone… and she would have to go through that trial alone.

_Griffin won't be there to see the baby born… She thought as she patted her belly a little. It was the most depressing thought of all…_

You can find him, you know… you can use the Eyes… you know who has them…

He mind told her this for the hundredth time since she'd learned about the "All Seeing Eyes'. But Haru wasn't sure… she did not know exactly what those dusty old spectacles were capable of… and even if she could get her hands on them, which was highly unlikely… she would need some sort of Cartographer to draw a map…

_Cartographer…?_

Haru looked up at the inn at this thought, her mind suddenly going into a spin.  
_  
Oh jeez, why didn't I think of it before!? Phillip's a cartographer in training… he could do it… and he's always up for insane adventures… I'm sure he'd…_

On this impulse, Haru moved straight towards the doors and into the inn. She was starting to feel excited… maybe Griffin and her mother could be there for the birth of the child…

Ruby mumbled a strange hello at Haru as she came in and looked at her feet and Haru ignored her. She wasn't in the mood to take insults and dark looks today so she marched straight up the stairs, her mission in mind. With Phillip's help, she might be able to persuade Carter to let her borrow the Eyes… They would only need the spectacles long enough to draw the maps…

As Haru was halfway up the stairs she heard a sort of bellowing and raging outside. She looked back towards the door below and Ruby scurried to the front door to see what was going on. When Ruby opened the doors Haru could see Marlin being held back by Vesta. They were both in tears and Vesta was dragging Marlin back towards the river.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY A DAY LEFT!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Marlin raged at someone Haru couldn't see. He had angry tear pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry, Marlin, there's nothing I can do about this! I can't save her… I jsut had to warn you now...She's going to die… either tonight or tomorrow…" Dr. Hardy's voice said back balefully.

Haru heard Ruby gasp and looked horrorstruck. Haru bit her and fought back tears.

"Celia… Don't die…" Haru whispered, watching Marlin cry out in grief and Vesta pulled him away with all of her might. Ruby hung her head, then turned up and gave Haru a stern look. Haru turned her face away from Ruby's harsh glance and continued to climbed the stairs. She was feeling extremely disheartened by this news, but she knew that going up to see Phillip would be easier than walking past Ruby and Marlin back to her farm. She stepped into the dark hallway of the upper part of the inn and passed the now silent and vacant room that her mother had previously occupied. Haru gripped the wall a little bit before going into Phillip's room.

"Celia… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to do this to you… If I had the choice to go back and let Willow take me instead… I'd do it…" She said as if Celia could hear her… Haru was suddenly feeling rather close to tears and knocked on Phillip's door hurriedly before she could break down any further. Phillip answered after a few moments and smiled when he saw Haru.

"Oh, Haru! Hello." Phillip opened the door and Haru saw that Mr. Worthington sitting in a chair drinking some tea.

"Hey, Phillip… Mr. Worthington, good to see you." Haru gave a little bow in his direction.

"My, my Haruka! Look at you… that baby will be along any day now, won't it?" Mr. Worthington stood up and set his empty teacup upon a delicate porcelain saucer on the table before him. He shook Haru's hand genially.

"Yup… it should be born next week sometime." Haru told him, smiling politely.

"That's wonderful… I always thought you'd make a fine mother. Well, I don't want to get in you way, Haruka, my dear, so I shall take my leave." Mr. Worthington gave a curt bow.

"Goodbye, son." He waved at Phillip and stepped out of the door and shut it softly. Haru turned towards Phillip with a serious face, deciding it was best to get right to the point… if Celia died then her chances of getting those glasses and consequently finding Griffin were going to be slim to none.

"Phillip I have something very important to tell you… it's about Willow." Haru said with force, her voice sounding louder than she originally intended. Phillip looked a little stunned but waited for Haru to elaborate.

"I'm sure you heard what people have been saying… about how I hurt Celia somehow…"

"Well… yes… I have heard that… but I knew that you could never do something like that… I kept trying to talk to you, but-" Phillip starting timidly.

"I know… I'm sorry about that. But listen to me… let me tell you exactly what happened the night that Celia fell ill." Haru launched into a the quickest explanation she could produce. Phillip looked a tad confused about some parts, but he let Haru get on without interrupting her. He could tell she was in an awful hurry. At the end of the story Phillip looked completely thunderstruck.

"Edward…? Edward did all that? He…" Phillip stammered.

"Yeah… it's terrible, isn't it? But I saw it all with my own eyes… it's true." Haru told him gravely, "Now Willow's killing Celia and there's nothing I can do…"

"I still can't believe… I'm sorry…" Phillip looked very disturbed at the news and had to sit down. Haru sympathized with him, but she didn't have time.

"Phillip… listen to me… do you remember those 'All Seeing Eyes'?" Haru pushed on and Phillip nodded sedately. "Well… first I have to be honest about something… I've told everyone that Griffin was on a trip, but he's not… you all know he's not…" Haru felt a little ashamed, "He disappeared on me… he's gone… and all I want is for him to come back… and if we could somehow get our hands on those glasses… and you could draw a map…" Haru got a bit choked up, "Maybe… I could see him again… But we'd have to hurry…"

Phillip looked a little anxious as he looked up at Haru with his blazing blue eyes, his sandy blonde hair falling around his face. His expression was pinched and worried.

"You want me to draw you a map to find Griffin…?"

"And my mother, if you can. Please, Phillip… this could be my last chance." Haru pleaded, feeling desperate. Phillip cleared his throat somewhat and stood up.

"O-okay, Haru. Let's go." He looked a little shaken, but ready. Haru smiled with a determined air. It was do or die.

Phillip had been rather quiet for the entire walk to the dig site. Haru could understand this… all this news must have been rather shocking to him. Haru almost felt like crying as the two of them passed by Vesta's farm and house. She knew that Marlin and Vesta were inside… already grieving for poor Celia…

Haru was so powerfully frustrated at the fact that she could do absolutely nothing for Celia as she lay dying in Haru's clinic. As Phillip and Haru walked side by side through the slushy snow, Haru began to feel her heart racing somewhat… if she managed to get these glasses… she could see Griffin again… maybe even tonight if he was close enough.

I won't sleep or eat or even rest until I find you… Haru thought with determination as she looked at the pale, gloomy sky. When Haru stood side by side next to Phillip in front of Carter's cottage's door she took several deep breaths. Nothing could stop her now. She knocked sharply several times, promising herself that she would not leave without the eyes. After some very long moments the door cracked open and a harried, bespectacled face poked out.

"Flora!" Haru cried, feeling a little happier that it was her who'd answered the door. Flora opened the door wide and smiled a little weakly at Haru. Inside the cottage was the sound of a dully crying baby.

"Sorry, Haru… can you guys come in and wait a sec… Hector won't go to bed…" Flora seemed a little scrambled as she let them in and went to attend to her whining child. Haru felt her stomach flip a little, thinking that she would be doing the same thing in a week's time.

Once Flora had soothed the baby and put him in his crib she went to talk to Phillip and Haru.

"What can I do for you…?" She asked a little hesitantly, eyeing Haru nervously. Haru coughed a bit and scratched her head.

"Well… I actually needed to ask a big favor of Carter, is he around?" Haru asked slowly, trying to seem docile and gentle for Flora's sake. Flora shook her head a bit.

"He's with Marlin… you know… about… Celia…" Flora told them awkwardly. Haru cleared her throat in an embarrassed sort of way. "Well, could I try and help you maybe?"  
"Ah…" Haru began nervously, trying to think of the best way to ask, "Does you husband… possibly have… a very treasured pair of glasses that once belonged to his father?"

Flora went very stiff and looked quite on edge.

"Erm… maybe it's time you guys left…" She tried to move vaguely towards the door.

"Flora, wait! I know exactly what happened… I know that his father was murdered trying to protect them and I realize what an important item they are." Haru stood up, looking quite serious. Flora started to look a bit panicked.

"H-how…" Flora choked, her glasses slipping down her nose, "Carter told me never to tell anyone about them…"

"Flora… listen to me… I need to borrow them just for tonight. It's for Griffin… He's gone… and I need to find him… please…" Haru took Flora's hands in hers and begged her friend. Flora bit her lip and became lost in thought for a long while. She gave Haru some searching glances.

"People have been saying some bad stuff about you… But I don't know if I believe any of that…" Flora stammered. She gestured around at her house and her baby suddenly, "All of this…. This life… It's only here because you helped me. I couldn't have ever told Carter if it weren't for your support… You gave me this family…" Flora seemed strained and frightened, "So now you've put me in a terrible place… how can I deny you help to find your husband and put your family back together…? But how can I betray a promise to my own husband…?"

"Flora, please!! I'll give them back to you tomorrow, I swear. Carter won't ever have to know… I beg you…" Haru got down on her knees before Flora. Both Phillip and Flora looked incredibly shocked, "Just one night… that's all I need…"

Flora looked almost tear stricken. Haru could tell she understood how badly she wanted to see Griffin again…

"Ok… Just for tonight… but never mention this to anyone, okay? Bring it back to me tomorrow morning at seven in the morning by the waterfall, okay?" Flora agreed breathlessly, rushing into her bedroom.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you Flora! You don't know how much this means to me…" Haru's heart was exploding with joy and desire to see Griffin again… he was getting closer to her again. Flora came back with the same wooden box Haru had seen in her vision and put it into Haru's hands.

"Guard these with your life." She told her with the utmost seriousness.

"I swear to you they will come back safely." Haru spoke grimly and took the box from Flora gently and stowed it safely in her Rucksack.

"Thank you so much, Flora… it means a lot." Haru said. Phillip thanked Flora too and the both of them went on their way, leaving Flora alone with her sleeping baby.

Haru and Phillip sprinted all the way back to Haru's house. Haru pushed herself to go as fast as she could without straining her body. She was going to be glad when she could be back to physical normalcy in a week's time. The two of them bounded into Haru's house, panting and rosy cheeked. Haru scrambled and removed the box gently from her Rucksack and placed it on the desk in her bedroom. She got several pieces of paper and a pencil out from the drawer and set it down with shaking hands. Phillip looked overwhelmed as he stepped up to the blank paper. With the softest touch, Haru lifted the lid of the box and looked upon the dusty pair of spectacles that had cost so many their lives and their happiness.

"This is it…" She breathed, looking up at Phillip, who was beginning to seem a bit queasy. "Go ahead and try them on…" She urged him. Phillip exhaled audibly and stared down the spectacles. He opened his mouth to speak before he moved at all and looked with deep emotion in Haru's direction. Haru stood a little confused and watched him stare back at her deeply. His blue eyes were swimming with so much thought and without warning he put his hands on Haru's shoulders. Haru jumped a little at his touch, but remained strong.

"Phillip… what are you doing…?"

Phillip didn't say anything, but merely panted somewhat, the tip of his nose and his cheeks dappled with a delicate pinkness. His hair swung elegantly above his eyes and he sort of stepped in closer to Haru. She backed up, feeling slightly frightened but he continued to push closer to her. When Haru felt her back come in contact with the wall her heart starting to beat at a very high rate. Phillip pressed his tall, lean body up against hers and held her tightly to his chest, breathing heavily as Haru's stomach was slightly squished between them. Haru could barely take in what was happening so she froze in bewilderment, trying to think of something to say.

"Haru… I will do whatever you want me to do for you… but first I have a confession… and a request…."


	23. Confessions, Requests and Revelations

**Chapter 23**  
_Confessions, Requests and Revelations_

Haru's heart thumped when she felt Phillip's gentle but firm grip on her. She remained still in his arms until he released her from his embrace and looked hr deeply in the eyes… Haru was a little frightened, but Phillip didn't look threatening… He had an almost sorrowful look in his eyes as if he was about to do something very hard for him.

"Phillip… what are you talking about…? L-let's just get the map done and find Griffin…" Haru's voice sounded a little shaken and she pressed herself closer to the wall.

"Haru… please… can you just hear me out?" Phillip looked as if he were brimming with emotion. Haru's eyes shifted all around Phillip's face.

"Okay…" She said warily. She was feeling nervous… he still had her backed up against the wall. He was standing so close that Haru could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Phillip swallowed and his Adam's Apple sunk and rose back up again.

"Look, Haru… I think you may already know what I have to confess…" He began. His mouth sounded dry. Haru shook her head a little, not wanting to encourage him into doing anything rash. Phillip looked a little flustered and a patch of rose appeared on his face.

"I know it's wrong… I know you're married… but what with all this encouraging from our parents… I guess I began to see you in a different light as of late." He worded everything very carefully. Haru felt a shock when she heard this.

_Oh no… what is he talking about…?_

"But… your husband is gone… he's left you." Phillip continued delicately. Haru felt a bit angry at this.

"He didn't leave me! Something happened to him!" She retorted, feeling tears stinging at her eyes. Phillip looked slightly taken aback.

"But… you don't know that for sure…" Phillip said darkly, "What if… What if he did leave you? What if he's with another woman? Or dead?"

The last option drove a sliver of fear deep into Haru's chest and she began to breath a little heavier.

"Would you really want to know…? Would you really want to live with that weight? I mean… if he didn't even make it back in time to see his own child be born… it either means he's dead… or he's not coming back…" Phillip looked grave. "And do you really want to wait for a man that doesn't even care?"

"B-but… he… he wouldn't…" Haru stammered, starting to feel even more frightened. What Phillip was saying was suddenly making a lot of sense. Phillip looked a little guilty and wiped his brow.

"I know… it doesn't seem like him… but when people get scared… sometimes their forced into doing things that they don't want to do… or they normally wouldn't do…" He explained, "This whole family thing might have frightened him off…"

Haru was silent for a long while as she mulled over this new information. It was starting to seem possible… maybe even probable… and it was very hard to take. Phillip put his hands on her shoulders again.

"Haru… I've fallen in love with you… and even though the guilt is killing me… I can't live with this feeling anymore… I had to tell you, or I would explode!" Phillip tried to stare at her directly, but Haru turned away. She felt hot tears seep out of her eyes…

_Griffin… Are you really gone for good…?_

"Haru… please, look at me…" Phillip took her chin gently in his hand and turned her face towards his. His eyes were frightened and vulnerable.

"Phillip… I…"

"Please, let me finish…" He stopped her softly, "I've got to make my request… feel free to reject it…" He told her with a weak smile. Haru nodded a little, looking heartbroken as Phillip cleared his throat a little, "I know… I'm fully aware that I could never in a million years be what Griffin was to you… but I want to try and heal your pain, if you let me… I could take care of you and your baby. We could see the world together… go every where you wanted to go… do everything you ever wanted to do… That's my request… will you come away with me? We can leave this place and start anew somewhere and never speak of any of this again…" Phillip pulled Haru into another tight hug and she had no choice but to sob into his chest. It was all too painful… all too overwhelming…

What Haru really wanted was to erase this life that had slowly become so dark and riddled with heartbreak…

If Griffin had in fact left her… did she really want to know about it? If he was lying dead and lost somewhere… did she really want to find him…? Wasn't it just easier to think that he was lost amongst the mists and ambiguities of every possible… fighting his way back to her?

She considered Phillip's request vaguely, even though every atom inside of her heart told her it was wrong… But it would be so much easier to leave this miserable existence for something far away and easier…

And her child would have a father…

Haru looked up into Phillip's shining eyes that looked as if they could be so easily hurt. She didn't love him… but he was a good friend… he could take care of her… she wouldn't have to be alone anymore…

Phillip pulled her tighter to his body and Haru's hips bumped against the desk and a small, delicate tinkling sound was heard. Haru slowly pushed Phillip away from her and looked at what had fallen off the desk when they hit it. Lying on the floor next to Haru's foot was the silver star pendant Griffin had given her on their wedding night. Feeling her heart overflowing with emotion, Haru bent down gently and held it in her hands like an injured bird.

It was this that had started everything… such a tiny thing that had cost her so much…

She remembered the very moment when Griffin had given it to her… How he had smiled at her as if there was nothing missing from his life… how she'd fallen asleep beside him for the first time… He was her everything. Haru stuck her head up and clasped the tiny necklace in her fist.

"I'm sorry, Phillip." She said, her voice strong and resonating with power, "You're very kind… and you've been a great friend… But there is only one man I can live with for the rest of my life. I need to know where he is, no matter how scary or sad it might be. I'm ready to know where he is… and I'm ready to accept whatever misfortune may come with it. I knew it the moment I first kissed him… there was no other man for me… so… my answer is no. I'm sorry."

Phillip looked stunned and his eyes welled up somewhat.

"You really love him that much...? What will you do if he's dead or gone?"

Haru smiled confidently and took a deep breath, banishing her anxieties.

"If he's left me for another woman, I'll never stop begging him to come back to me... And if he's dead I'll just have to wait until I'm good and dead too… so I can see him again. And yes... I really do love him that much."

Phillip's mouth hung open for a second and two thick tears rolled down his face. He covered his face shamefully and sunk onto the couch, weeping. Haru was a little shocked… it wasn't like him to react this way.

"Phillip… I'm sorry… that's just the way it is…" Haru put a comforting hand on his head briefly. Phillip begin wailing into his hands.

"What… have I done? What have I done…?" He wept with a tortured note in his voice. Haru sat beside him and looked concerned.

"Come on… it's okay… I would have done the same thing…"

"No…" Phillip coughed, showing his face. It was brilliant red and streaked with tears. He looked almost deranged with sorrow. "Y-you don't understand…"

Haru pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat up a little straighter. Phillip would not meet her gaze and seemed to be shrinking in on himself.

"What do you mean…?" Haru asked kindly… she wanted to get this over with as fast as she could so that they could begin to draw the map, but she was starting to feel a little curiously worried. Phillip's expression showed that he was horrified beyond belief.

"Haru… I've done something terrible… something unforgivable… I can't begin to… express… how sorry…" He melted back into miserable tears and Haru was starting to think he was talking about something other than what had just happened between them. She swallowed, every nerve in her body alive and resonating.

"Can… you tell me what it is…?" Haru patted him on the back, desperate to figure out what he was referring to. Haru quickly grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Phillip and he began to wipe his face gratefully.

"Haru… We don't need those silly glasses to find your poor husband…" Phillip finally croaked, looking utterly ashamed and rueful. Haru's body felt alive with anger, worry, excitement and dread.

"What are you talking about?" She tried her best to keep her boiling emotions out of her voice. Phillip looked tired and sick.

"He's alive…. I know where he is…" Phillip admitted, "But I don't know about your mother!" He exclaimed as Haru sprang to her feet and curled her fists into balls. Haru's voice came exploding out before she could stop it.

"YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? HOW COULD YOU!?" She raged at him, feeling her blood pounding in her ears. She wanted to tear Phillip to pieces, but she just stood fuming while he shrunk back from her yells.

"Oh Goddess… you don't know how sorry I am… The moment… the moment it happened I wished…" Phillip was fighting back his rueful tears and shaking all over. He looked as if he might be sick at any moment. Haru was confused and blinded by anger, but she got a grip over her emotions and managed to demand what she wanted of him.

"You will tell me everything. Right… now…" Haru hissed, her face flushed with wrath. She stamped her foot as she finished speaking. Phillip opened his mouth to say something but a huge noise behind Haru made her jump and scream. A man had thrown open her door with abominable force and came hurtling in, wielding a silver knife in his right hand. Haru shrieked as she felt a tight grip tighten around her neck and saw that the man was holding the knife right about her enlarged stomach. Haru began breathing heavily and squirming to try and escape. Phillip had turned completely white and sat frozen, gripping the couch with his hands.

"Not so fast, son!" Said an oily voice from somewhere near Haru's ear. She strained to get a look at her capture and saw with a sinking heart that it was Phillip's own father… Mr. Worthington. She was smiling wolfishly, holding the knife above Haru's belly with a dangerously shaking hand.

"F-father!? What are you doing!? Let her go!" Phillip stood up and advanced towards Mr. Worthington.

"Stand back, boy! One step closer and I swear I'll cut her wide open!" Worthington snarled at his son. Phillip backed up and looked terrified, holding up his hands to show he wasn't going to do anything rash.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, dad?" Phillip's voice was high-pitched and frantic. Haru could feel his neck clamping down on her neck and feel his hot breath on the side of her face. She could barely think…

"What am I doing? You've just betrayed me…! You were about to tell her everything…" Worthington hissed.

"Dad! Let her go, please! This has gone way too far! You need to give yourself up and forget about the stupid money…!" Phillip cried at his father desperately. Worthington laughed dryly.

"You see… I thought it might've come to that, too… but a fantastic little trump card just popped up tonight, I'll have you know…" He breathed ravenously. Phillip looked nonplussed. "Now, son… bring me the Eyes…" He gestured with his head towards the desk that the All Seeing Eyes were placed on. A red alert went off in Haru's head.

"NO!" Haru shouted, but Mr. Worthington clamped down on her throat and she merely choked. There were tremors visibly going up and down Phillip's body.

"How do you….? How do you know about the Eyes?" Phillip whispered.

"BRING THEM TO ME OR SHE DIES!" Worthington commanded with a insane scream. He cut a careless scrap down Haru's front which tore her shirt slightly and just barely broke her skin. Haru squirmed in pain, gasping for air.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down…." Phillip was shaken but he went and picked up the Eyes in their box from the desk and brought them over to Mr. Worthington.

"Put it in my pocket…" Mr. Worthington demanded and Phillip complied, slipping it into his pocket.

"Very good son… now turn around slowly…" Worthington told him and Phillip did exactly what he said. Haru watched from the corner of her eye and Worthington brought the hilt of the silver knife down with a blunt force on his son's head with an audible sound. Phillip exhaled briefly and crumpled to the floor. Haru squeaked in shock and tried to save herself, but Worthington was too fast. With a shower of stars and pain, Haru felt a merciless pounding on her own head and she fast fell into shadow.


	24. The Plot

**Chapter 24**  
_The Plot_

"Haru! Wake up!" Said a voice that sounded miles away. Haru groaned and was suddenly aware of a pounding pain in her head. Her eyelids fluttered and the world came into view. Everything was foggy, but Haru could definitely recognize Phillip's face staring down at her. He was as pale as a ghost as he watched her sit up.

"Ow…" Haru rubbed her head, "What happened?" She asked, feeling groggy and unsettled. Phillip was kneeling beside her and Haru soon noticed a small trickle of blood staining his sandy-blonde hair.

"My father knocked us both out… we've been unconscious for nearly two hours…" Phillip breathed, supporting Haru's teetering body. "I'm so glad you're not hurt… I was terrified that you wouldn't wake up."

The gravity of the situation was starting to take it's effect and Haru tired to stand up, gritting her teeth.

"What in the hell is going on?" She demanded, waddling over to the couch and sitting down. Phillip looked frightened but sat down beside her, looking urgent.

"I'm not quite sure about everything… but I know it isn't good…" He said heavily while gesturing.

"I think it's high time you told me exactly what you do know so we can figure out what to do next… and I promise I will refrain from killing you, for now… Later on, you might not be so safe…" Haru looked determined and Phillip made a small nervous noise and cleared his throat.

"Well… it all started back the day before your wedding…You remember how I told you my father needed money, right? Well, that night your mother called us… she was in hysterics about how you were going to marry this terrible man and it had to be stopped. She offered me and my father a huge sum of money to somehow get you away from Griffin."

"Mother…" Haru breathed and rubbed her temple… her head was pounding.

"Well, we didn't agree to it right away, we came to scope out the situation, but my father was desperate for money so he told Yuko we'd do it, even before I agreed. You see, they wanted us to be together and leave the valley to make Griffin think you'd gone…I thought it was a stupid plan, but father made me at least try. I wanted to see the valley, so I came, hoping that the two of them would understand soon enough, you know?

"But they didn't… it only got worse... And then… then they asked me to go along with a terrible plot…"

"What about?" Haru urged him on.

"My father proposed that we abduct Griffin for a few months to help the process along… and I totally disagreed! Your mother and my father both wanted it, but I couldn't let them do a thing like that… that is until I saw those bruises on your face… and when he was shaking you about in the street… I thought he was actually hurting you… And… I told them we could go along with it…" Phillip hung his head and looked miserable.

"You… you let them kidnap Griffin…?" Haru breathed, her heart racing. "Well, where is he!? What are they doing with him!?"

"I don't really know that much about it… I only agreed not to go to the police… All I know is that he's alive and they are keeping him at my father's house… Haru, if it means anything… I'm so sorry… As soon as I realized what a terrible mistake I had made I wished none of it would have happened… I couldn't go to the police… I can't put my own father in jail… I'm so sorry…"

"… is it possible they have my mother too?" Haru asked hopefully. Phillip shrugged.

"I don't know… lately, my father has been acting very strange ever since a few months ago… He's desperate for money and Yuko hasn't given any to him at all… it's definitely a possibility…"

"Does you father have an expensive black car?" Haru asked slowly, feeling she might be on to something.

"Yeah… he does, actually…" Phillip nodded his head.

"I think it may have been him that also took my mother… I saw a black car drive by that night… but why would he want to kidnap my mother, too?"

"I don't know, but he's acting absolutely crazy… and how did he know about the Eyes? What is he planning to do?"

"I don't have the faintest idea… but we are going to find out… right now…" Haru spoke with determination and stood up.

"What do you mean?" Phillip looked a little nervous.

"I'm going to your father's mansion tonight and I'm going to get my husband back… and you are coming with me…" She pulled Phillip to his feet unceremoniously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Haru… I don't think you understand what type of mansion this is… and my father is not going to just let us waltz in there after what just happened… it will be insanely difficult to break in… you'd have to be like… an extremely talented cat burglar, or something…"

"How about Phantom thief?"

"But Haru… I told you I'd given up on stealing…" Skye muttered, turning off the stove.

"This is a matter of great importance! We've found where Griffin is and he needs our help!" Haru said to Muffy and Skye. They both gasped and rushed forward.

"You found him!?"

"This changes everything, then… I guess I'll have to help you both…" Skye nodded.

"We've got to hurry…" Haru went towards the door and to her surprise, not only Skye followed, but Muffy as well.

"Muffy? You're coming along?"

"Of course, I am! You don't think I'm going to pass up the chance to beat that bastard senseless for what he did to you and Griffin, do you? And besides, someone needs to look after you, Haru…" Muffy said bravely, pushing everyone out of the bar and locking the doors, "It's just too bad Akira went back to check on his farm, today… we might have needed him."

"Haru… are you sure you want to go through with this? You could leave it to us, you know…" Phillip told Haru with care.

"No… I want to see Griffin…" Haru was as determined as ever. There was an iron note in her voice that dared anyone to argue with her.

"Just watch yourself, okay? You're carrying some precious cargo…" Muffy reminded Haru. Haru nodded, understanding. The four of them set off following Phillip up the path that led to Mineral Town. It was almost midnight and the valley was icy and cold. Though winter was ending, the nights were still very frigid and more than often windy. The four sloshed their way through the wet path and up the mountain, following Phillip's lead.

Under any normal circumstances Haru would have been more than furious with Phillip… but that fact that she would possibly be seeing her husband again tonight was blocking out all other emotions. As she passed over the jagged mountainous territory, it was as if she would see him waiting for her around every bend. This force driving her was enough to block out all the pain and fatigue her body was going through.

"It's coming up ahead…" Phillip took a left at the fork in the road… if one went right they would be in Mineral Town in a matter of twenty minutes. The left road lead to a collection of houses here and there.

They followed Phillip down the dark, slick path, all the while being buffeted by the wind. The houses that they passed were all huge in size and well-secluded. It seemed they walked for hours when they finally came upon a wrought iron gate that bore a twisted 'W' of black metal. Phillip walked through the creaking gate and gestured for the girls and Skye to follow.

"All right… you've got to be very careful… My father has lots of watchmen and you can be they've all be alerted to watch for us tonight… I've got a plan that will help us get the Eyes back… but you three need to look for Griffin and Mrs. Yuko as fast as you can and get out. Don't wait for me… everyone understand?"

They all nodded in unison and began picking their way through the front garden. They weaved among the topiary plants, looking over their shoulders and around, trying to make as little noise as possible. Haru couldn't crouch well and was sure she'd get them all caught, but tried her best to keep her head down without crushing her baby.

They finally reached a dew spotted hedge that overlooked the entrance. Two watchmen wearing stuffy shirts stood side by side in front of the rich mahogany doors that were three times the size of a normal man. There were stairs carved out of marble leading up to the doors and large topiary bushed all along the front of the houses.

"Ok, Skye… go make us proud…" Haru patted Skye on the back.

"No sweat, angel…" Skye blew Haru and Muffy kisses before he took up a rock from the ground and hurtled it into the hedge on the other side of the gravel path that split the garden. Both watchmen heard the bushes shake and looked up.

"What was that?"

"Should be go check it out…?"

As they stepped off cautiously, Skye leapt with a deft movement over the hedge that were crouching behind and slid, snakelike, behind one of the topiary trees that were growing right up against the house. He watched with wary eyes as the watchmen returned to their post.

"Probably just a rabbit…" One of them said. Skye slunk up right behind the watchman on the right and pushed him down the steps. The man cried out softly before banging his head and falling unconscious.

"What the-" The other watchman spoke and Skye kicked his legs out from under him. The man slipped and fell down the steps and was soon out cold. Skye slipped the key ring off his belt and pushed the tow unconscious bodies into the hedges where no one would find them.

"Voila!" He held out his arms proudly and Phillip, Muffy and Haru came out of hiding. "I still got it."

"Nice to see your methods are so stealthy…" Haru said a little dryly as the silver haired man opened the door with the key.

"As per usual." Skye smiled wryly at Haru and Phillip cracked open the door.

"I'd better go in first… watch through the door and see when all the watchmen have taken me into see my father… I'm sure they'll probably be holding them in one of the guest rooms… there are two corridors on either side of the master staircase… try those…Good luck…" Phillip hissed, then went inside the mansion. Haru caught a glimpse of a richly decorated house with regal red carpeting and golden trimmings. Haru watched through the crack in the door as Phillip was stormed by two or three watchmen who took him roughly into a room with large doors at the end of the main hall. Once the coast was clear, Haru poked her head in and looked around.

"Looks like the coast is clear… let's move fast, everyone…" Haru whispered. Haru slipped inside followed by Muffy and then Skye. The shut the door as quietly as the could beside them.

The inside of the mansion looked almost like a castle. Twin golden and mahogany staircases grew up like enchanted trees from the marble floors that were covered in the burgundy carpet. Fine oil painting and sculptures dotted the main hall along with suits of armor and ancient looking tapestries. Several doors lined the halls, but Haru knew they had to climb up the stairs.

They tiptoed up the wooden steps as silently as could be and when they reached the top the spied two doors on either side of the landing.

"You two look there, I'll take the one on the right. If you get caught, just run. Okay?"

"But Haru… maybe you shouldn't go alone…" Skye said a little timidly. Haru shook her head.

"Just go… I've been here before when I was a kid, remember? I know my way around big, stuffy mansions like this…" She reassured them as she stepped lightly into the corridor on the right. They hesitated, watching Haru disappear before they themselves moved onto the left-hand corridor.

Flickering lamps lined the deep plum colored halls. Threads of gold and strains of silver gleamed like eyes out of the darkness. Haru tiptoed over to the first door she found and pressed her ear to it. It sounded as if a group of two or three men were watching some sort of sporting event in there… Haru quickly decided that this is not how Mr. Worthington would treat someone who he'd kidnapped and moved on to the next door. It was deathly quiet behind the door. Haru turned the doorknob a tad and peeked in carefully. She received a shock when she saw a pearl white face staring down at her, but then realized it wasn't alive. She opened the door a little wider and found herself in dark room packed with white marble statues. The face that she had seen was merely a sculpture. She shut the door again and moved onto the next room and found that it was also quiet.

Haru looked inside and found it to be a guest room with a fine four-poster bed… but it was quite devoid of human life. The two next rooms were identical to the last, leaving only two rooms left. She hoped Skye and Muffy were having better luck than she was as she pressed her ear up to the second to last door in the long hall. A soft voice was humming a little from behind it. Haru wondered whether it would be worth the risk getting caught as she listened to the listless humming. As carefully and slowly as she could Haru turned the door knob and pushed the door open with her pinky finger, hardly daring to breath. She guided the door knob back to it's normal position and stood still. The humming hadn't stopped… It was a female voice that was singing.

Haru pushed the door open and fraction of an inch and looked inside. She could not see much besides a metal apparatus that held something that looked to Haru like an IV from the hospital pushed into to corner. Haru swallowed and pushed the door open another inch and to her utter horror it let out a huge creak, Haru covered her mouth with her hands to keep from gasp and made to run back down the corridor. Before she could even get a quarter of the way, fierce footsteps thumped across the room and the door swung open with an even louder creak. Haru scrambled to get away as a bookish woman with silver-framed glasses sped out into the corridor and spied Haru. She grabbed the collar of Haru's shirt in mid run and put a hand around Haru's wrist.

"Agh! Let me go!!" Haru tried to keep her voice down… she didn't want to meet and any more butlers or watch people. The woman turned Haru around so that she could study her with her hawk-like eyes. She wore a plain black dress and her mousy hair was tied back in a braid. The woman looked over Haru's pregnant belly and her lips became thin.

"You're her… aren't you?" She asked in a strict voice. Haru was completely nonplussed.

"Um… what?"

"You're Haru, right?" The woman elaborated slightly. Haru looked as if she'd been struck by lightening.

"How did… how did you know my name?" Haru choked. The woman sighed a little as if she were going through some sort of dilemma.

"How could I not…?" She breathed a little exasperatedly, sounding as if she pitied Haru a little. "I suppose you'll want to be seeing him, then?" She asked snappishly.

"You mean…! Gr-Griffin!?" Haru nearly lost control on herself and spoke in a high pitched squeal, her purple eyes moistening slightly.

"Well, who else would I be talking about…?" The stern woman said and began pulling Haru down the hall back towards the room she had previously tried to enter. Haru's heart had never been under this much strain and every inch of her was shaking violently.

The woman pulled Haru into the room which was lit with a low yellow light and Haru looked about frantically. Her heart stopped when she looked at the very end of them room.

Towards the end of the room was a simple bed with a man lying in it. He looked thinner and paler than Haru remembered him and had an intravenous drip attached to his arm, but the mere sight of his face was enough to bring tears to Haru's eyes. Her knees buckled with emotion and she had to cover her mouth to keep from howling. Griffin opened his eyes blearily at first, but when he saw Haru standing across the room, he sat up rigidly, gaping. Haru could barely control the volume of her voice.

_"Griffin!"_


	25. An Eye for an Eye

**Chapter 25  
**_An Eye for an Eye_

Haru felt as If she had flown across the room. As she sped across to her husband she felt a sort of weight leave her body. She threw herself onto the bed, sobbing with joy as she was pulled into Griffin's arms. His body was shaking, but Haru just held him tighter.

"Haru! Haru is that really you!?" Griffin's voice sounded weak and filled with surprise. He sat up, looking at Haru's face with a searching glance as if he wasn't sure it was actually her he was seeing.

"Griffin… I missed you so much… I missed you so much…" Haru could not stop holding onto him. It was as if it were all a dream that might disappear at any moment and she had to grasp it while it lasted.

"I thought I would never see you again… I'm so sorry… I tried to get to you… I couldn't get out…" Griffin explained breathlessly, stroking Haru's hair. It looked as if he were urgently fighting back tears. As the teardrops cleared from Haru's eyes, she could really see how emaciated Griffin had become.

"Look how big you've gotten…" He touched Haru's stomach tenderly and a shiver ran up her spine. She smiled, but put on a sympathetic look.

"Look at how skinny you've gotten… you poor thing… have they been treating you badly?" Haru asked with raw concern, still in disbelief that Griffin was actually with her again. She had been dreaming so powerfully of this moment for so long.

"Not badly… but there's this terrible drug… it makes you feel very weak… Janet told me it's so I wouldn't run away…" Griffin's voice was hoarse as he gestured to the hawk-like woman with the glasses who was standing stiffly in the corner. Haru looked back at her warily. Now that she had Griffin back with her, nobody was going to take him away again… she would fight for it…

"Don't worry, Ms. Haru… I'm not going to alert my master…" The woman called Janet strode a little to the bed. Not trusting anything, Haru still held on tightly to Griffin, who was still shaking with weakness.

"Who are you…?"

"I'm the woman the master of the house hired to take care of Griffin while they were keeping him here. When I was hired, I knew no details of why he was here… but I was told not to tell him anything… After all this time of getting to know him, I can see that the master is doing something highly immoral… but I'm not about to endanger my life to let him go…" Janet added the last bit without flinching, "I knew that you'd come for him soon enough… you're the only thing he talks about…" Janet smiled a little wryly. Haru's heart felt a little bit warm.

_So he was thinking about me…  
_  
"Now… if you hang around for much longer, I won't be able to let this slide… but I will be in the other room for several minutes… I never heard you come in, understood? When I come out I expect you two to be good and gone…" Janet turned stiffly and headed towards the door. She turned back a little before she exited. "Good luck, Griffin… I wish we could have met under different circumstances…" She nodded in his direction and retreated into her room.

When she was gone, Haru knew she had to act fast. She carefully removed the needle from Griffin's arm and found a bandage to put over the small wound. Griffin hardly looked fit to walk, but there was no time. This was their chance and they were going to take it. Haru took one last moment to gaze at Griffin…

Besides the fact that he had become so thin… he was exactly how she remembered him… The way he smiled, how his hair fell… He was even wearing the same clothes. That faint smell of sweet liquor still hung about him… it was perfect. He hadn't been changed… he was still the Griffin she had remembered and wanted for so long… Her heart could barely contain the joy that was flooding through it.

"I… I can't believe you're sitting here with me…" He said huskily with a pale smile. "It's been so long… it's like you disappeared… and now you're back…" His voice showed how happy he felt and Haru fell into a another quick embrace.

"I love you…" She said, as she buried her face in his chest, wishing for this moment never to end…

"I love you, too…"

She didn't want to go back into the danger… she didn't want to go back home and find that Celia had died… She didn't want to risk losing Carter's treasure and losing Flora's trust… She just wanted to sit suspended in time, feeling this warmth after being cold for so long.

But time would not stop for them… time was officially running out. She looked up at Griffin, her heart still racing. It was like a dream to be looking into her husband's eyes again.

"Ready to go home?" She asked gently, grinning from ear to ear. Griffin laughed a little shakily.

"More than ready… more like 'desperate to'." Griffin smiled beneath his mustache. Haru helped him out of the bed, but it was true that the drug that Janet had been giving him did indeed make his very weak. At first he could barely stand up but Haru managed to get him going by supporting his weight mostly. They fought their way through the corridor, both of them suffering from their conditions. Haru's belly had never gotten in the way more than it was at that moment.

"We're nearly there… We just have to slip out… and we'll be home free… You've missed so much… there's so much I need to tell you about…" Haru was beside herself with excitement and happiness. It was as if part of herself that she had missed dearly had come back and filled her to the brim with uncontrollable happiness.

Nearly there… We're almost out… It's gonna be okay…

"I know… I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you through everything…I'm so happy it wasn't born yet… All I could think of was you going through all that pain alone…" Griffin wheezed… the activity was strenuous on his highly weakened body. Haru laughed a little mostly to keep herself calm.

"It's gonna be fine… we're gonna get out of here…" Haru reached the corridor door and pushed it open softly and peered out to see if the room beyond was vacant. As she dared to glance cautiously through the crack in the door, a terrible surprise met her eyes. The sneering face of a watchmen looked back at her and the door was flung open. Haru screamed and clutched Griffin as the man pushed his way through and caught Haru around the shoulders. She fought with him and was wrenched away from Griffin, who without her support collapsed to the floor.

"Griffin!!" Haru shrieked… They were not going to take him away again!

"I found them, master!" The white haired man who held Haru called down to the foyer below.

"Excellent… Bring them here!" Mr. Worthington's oily voice called back up. Haru gritted her teeth and fought with all her might as she was dragged unceremoniously down the flight of stairs, but it was no use. Another watchmen went to apprehend Griffin and also brought him roughly down the stairs behind Haru.

Haru could see that Muffy and Skye were being held by two other burly watchmen and fighting with them as best as they could. With a jolt Haru also saw that her mother was there along with Phillip, who was receiving the same violent treatment as the rest of them.

"MOM!" Haru screamed at Yuko, tears in her eyes again.

"Haruka! Hold on, honey! Mommy will get you out of this!" Yuko screamed back and was harshly elbowed by her captur.

"You leave her ALONE!" Haru snarled. Mr. Worthington simpered a little bit as he fingered the dusty spectacles that were the All Seeing Eyes in his white, gloved hand. His hair was thickly greased back and his mustache was well oiled.

"Well, well, well… Not the joyous, tearful reunion you had planned…? Pity…" Worthington sneered, smiling victoriously.

"Eddy, just let us go… I'll give you all the money that you need, if that's what you want…" Yuko begged, looking harassed.

"EDDY!?" Haru shouted suddenly as something clicked in her mind. Mr. Worthington turned with thin lips and looked at Haru for a moment, then turned back, addressing Yuko.

"That won't be necessary, Yuko… Normally, that would have been good enough… but why settle for an appetizer… when you can have the whole restaurant?" Worthington said with a greedy flash.

"What are you talking about, dad!? This is insane…!" Phillip raged. Mr. Worthington smiled with great self-importance.

"Oh… I think you might be able to guess, Phil… After all, if it weren't for you and Haru I never would have been able to realize the full potential of this situation." He signaled to a man at the top of the stairs, "Got get some of that stuff… you know what I'm talking about…"

"Yes, Master Edward." The servant replied and went down the corridor that Haru had found Griffin in.

"IT IS YOU!" Haru screamed suddenly. There were angry tears pouring down her face as she screamed at Mr. Worthington. He turned a look of amusement on his sallow face.

"Oh, bravo… you finally guessed it…" He clapped his hands in a mocking way. Haru gritted her teeth and fought.

"You… bastard… You killed Willow!! You framed her and killed her! She was innocent! You killed an innocent person out of your greed…" Haru wailed at him, hating everything about the man. A look of fierceness flared up in his eyes and he spoke again.

"NOT JUST GREED! It was revenge… That unnatural little strumpet stole away my love from me... And defiled her in the worst possible way… she made beautiful Molly into something perverse and terrible… and I could not let a creature like that walk this good earth… Though, yes… the money did play a role." He chided.

"How could you say that!? You're no one to judge what's right and wrong about love… And you're a complete idiot on top of it all…. You didn't even know anything about the Fallen Goddess and you expect to get the boon? Fat chance, you pompous, self-righteous poor-excuse for a businessman."

Edward looked affronted at her words and strode up rhythmically to where Haru was being held by the burly watchmen.

"You'd better watch your tongue, little miss." He was dangerously close to her face as he spoke to her. Boiling up with rage, Haru spit in his face and he backed off, crying out.

"Master!" The watchmen cried and Edward wiped his face with disgust and turned back on Haru. He raised back his hand and gave her a resounding slap on the face. Haru shrunk back in pain and everyone in the room cried out.

"FATHER!" Phillip bellowed in disgust.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Griffin breathed, sounding as if it was taking all his energy to shout at him. Edward didn't move but watched Haru wincing with a cruel smile.

"I believe you've just earned the position of honor for tonight's ritual, Haruka… I was going to use your pathetic husband… but I think I like this much better…" His words struck fear and confusion in Haru's heart. Edward strode back across the room and smiled with a little satisfaction, "Ahh! Here it is…" He saw the servant had come back with a small vial of clear liquid and a hypodermic needle. "Go ahead and administer it, George…" He waved carelessly and the servant began filling the needle up.

"How do you know so much about the ritual?" She asked slowly, starting to feel quite afraid of what was to lie next for all of them.

"That's easy! You conveniently handed it to me!" He laughed as if it was obvious. Haru scrutinized her memory and realized how Edward had picked up her papers for her that day they had crashed into one another… She had been carrying the paper that had all the information about the Goddess Ritual. "And not only that, you two were even kind enough to collect these blasted spectacle for me… and now there is nothing left but to complete the ritual and reap my boon…" He said darkly.

Haru heard a squeal and saw the servant called George pierce Muffy's arm with the needle and inject the clear colored liquid into her.

"Hey! What is that stuff!?" Skye yelped, seeing that he was next in line for injections.

"Don't worry… it only makes it so you won't struggle… we need tonight to go as smoothly as possible…" Edward informed him. Skye began to fight as hard as ever as the man began to prepare his needle. Muffy was starting to collapse into a woozy heap and Yuko was as white as a sheet. Griffin was trying his best to stay on his feet.

"Please, Eddy! Don't hurt my child! I never wanted any of this!" Yuko screamed all of a sudden as she watched Skye screaming as the two men worked together to get the drug injected into him. Haru was feeling sick and could barely think straight.

"Quiet, Fuyuko. The only reason you're here is because you tried to go against the plan… if just cooperate, you'll make it out alive and richer than ever before. If you would have just kept your promise and not tried to tell everything to Haru, we wouldn't have even had to kidnap you…" Edward snapped. The black-haired man turned to his son.

"Are we going to have to give you some too, or are you going to behave?" He asked Phillip.

"If you mean that I'm not going to fight back, you can take that idea and shove it. I've had it with you… I'm sorry I ever protected you… you deserve to be locked up…" Phillip snarled and Edward sighed listlessly.

"Better give him some too, George. I want to take him along… we need to keep a careful on him before deciding what to do." Edward explained. George was looking a little put off, but administered the drug to Phillip, who sat quietly with a stony look on his face as his arm was pierced.

"All right, take care of Haruka, then Yuko and we can be on our way. George looked at Haru with a frightened glance and stood quite still.

"B-but Master Edward… she's pregnant… This drug will hurt her baby…" George said, looking comfortable.

"We're going to kill her later, you idiot. What are you worried about?" Edward spat. Haru was immediately sent into a state of blind panic and her arms fell limp. Griffin looked extremely terrified, but he just could not struggle.

"Don't… please don't hurt her…" Griffin breathed heavily, trying to shout as loud as he could, "Don't hurt the child…"

George looked horrified and let his arms fall to his side.

"I can't harm a child, Master Edward… even one that hasn't been born yet… I'm sorry…" George said shamefully. Edward sighed in frustration and went over to George.

"I'll do it then, you fool!" He tried to wrench the items from George's hand, but George held fast. Haru felt the watchmen's grip on her loosen in surprise at what was happening and she seized her chance. She rocketed out of his arms and launched herself at Edward with full force. Edward looked up in surprise and Haru kicked him with all her might square in his stomach. He gasped for air and fell backward, clawing at his chest. It was obvious the wind had been knocked out of him and Haru gave him another kick in the stomach before she was pulled away by three watchmen. In her sate Haru saw that that man who had been holding Yuko was restraining her.

"RUN MOM! RUN!!" Haru yelled at the top of her lung. Her words seemed to breath life into Yuko's legs and she tore across the foyer and out through the double doors.

Several watchmen went to go after her but a voice stopped them.

"Let her go…" Edward wheezed as he got up from the floor. "Searching for her will only slow us down…"

"What if she gets the police…?"

"We can pay them off when we have all the money in the universe…." Edward said offhandedly, fixing his rumpled hair and clearing his throat. "Stand aside." He pushed a man out of the way and faced Haru.

"That is just not the way a young lady should behave, Miss Haruka… very unbecoming of you… I feel that you should be fittingly punished…" His every word was laced with mocking cruelty. "And what's more fitting than an eye-" He cut off in mid speech and forced his fist with a mighty force in Haru's stomach. "-_FOR AN EYE_!?"

A blinding pain overtook Haru and she could not think or move. The ripples of agony going through her body were so strong that she could do nothing but wait for it to pass. She could not scream… she could not breath…

"NOO!! NOOO!!" Griffin's voice was screaming from out of the haze.

"FATHER, NO!!"

"Goddess… help her…."

"Haru! Haru, oh no!"

Haru slumped to the ground, nauseous with pain. The men who had been holding her stepped away in horror and cleared away. Edward looked snide and very pleased with himself. Haru clutched her belly which was pulsating with rips of pain. Her entire body was shaking violently and she suddenly felt a warm rushing coming from in between her legs. She put a hand on the crotch of her jeans experimentally and lifted it back up only to see it was soaked in blood.

She took several shuddering breaths and began to cry.

"No… no… not my baby… no… NO!" She was suddenly shrieking in anguish and white hot pain as she lay on the floor.

"What are you twits staring at?" Edward voice was cold and uncaring as he stared around at the frozen watchmen, "Load them into the cars…we've got a Ritual to complete…"


	26. Breath, Bone and Blood

**Chapter 26**  
_Breath, Bone and Blood_

Haru could barely keep her eyes open as she watched a strong man throw Muffy into the beck seat of the car.

"Take the women and follow behind us… I'll be in charge of these three…" Edward was shouting commands at his servants. Luckily, the person who was guiding Haru along into the car wasn't being rough with her. She could barely walk she was in so much pain. Blood was trickling down her leg and dampening her jeans and it felt as though the hollow area in her stomach had become a hot rock. She could feel her baby kicking around inside her and wondered if it was in as much pain as she was.

"Easy, easy…" The man set her down in the car beside Muffy, who was sobbing into her hands. Haru clutched her for support and took several deep breathes.

"Haru…" Muffy whined, holding onto her friend in fear as a man got into the driver's seat and started the ignition. He spoke into a radio device.

"Master Edward has the All Seeing Eyes, so everybody follow his car." His voice was dry and somewhat bored.

"You're gonna be fine…" Haru choked, feeling sweat gathering on her forehead. She tried to give Muffy a smile.

"I'm not worried about me… I'm worried about you…" Muffy wailed as the car set off down the road.

"I'm… okay… It's going to be fine… we're gonna get out…" Haru was starting to feel her consciousness slip away from her. Was she bleeding the badly? The baby was kicking ever so fiercely at her insides.

"Haru… Don't die… Don't let them hurt you…"

Haru felt shadow slip over her eyes and she rested her head on Muffy's lap for what seemed like just a moment. The next thing she knew she was being shaken by strong hands and dragged out of the car. The first thing she was aware of was a crevice of pain reaching from her stomach down to her legs, which felt numb and sore.

"No! Let us go! Let us go!" Muffy was struggling with another man as they were all dragged out of the cars. Haru looked around blearily as she was dragged out… ther were in a deep part of the forest that seemed as if it had gone untouched for many hundreds of years. There were no sounds of animals or birds in the snow-covered night… Haru saw Griffin a little ways off and shouted.

"Griffin! Griffin!" She screamed, feeling the watchmen's grip grow tighter on her.

"HARU! Are you okay!?" Griffin was desperate to get over to her, but he was still too weak.

"QUIET! Master Edward is working." The man shook Griffin and Haru gritted her teeth.

"I've found it… come quickly!" Edward's voice called out and everyone began to mill in the direction of his voice. Haru was feeling lightheaded as she felt a good amount of warm blood trickle down her leg.

_Please… let it be okay… Please let it be okay…_

Haru was praying, but she somehow knew that it wasn't. This wasn't a regular injury… something needed to be done before it was too late. Haru suddenly saw that everyone was walking down a staircase that looked thousands of years old. It was carved from stone and covered in moss and lichens. Flickering flashlights were being clicked on as the group started to go down stairs. Every stair that Haru went down sent a lightening bolt of pain up through her body and she was doing everything she could to stay awake.

_Are they really going to kill me…? Is this the end…?_

After a long walk down the stairs and into a darkened pit, Haru found that they had all entered into a round stone chamber that was probably at least twenty feet beneath the ground. Edward walked over to the edge and pulled out a lighter and ignited what looked like an oil-trench that went all along the cavern. The flames licked at the oil and lit up the room in an orange light. Everything around them was carved out of dirty stone. Columns with strange pictures supported the dripping roof and dirty smoke rose from the oil fire. The chamber was completely round and had another round Mandala carved into the floor in the dead center. There were ancient looking carvings of a sleeping woman surrounded by runes on the Mandala, and in the very center of it was a disc-shaped depression. At the opposite end of the stone chamber were three black hallways, each with some more rune s carved at the top. Edward was breathing with a rasp as he looked around wildly.

"This is it… now we've just got to complete the offerings…" Edward gestured to the men to follow him down the first hallway and everyone continued with hesitation. Haru could hear Muffy crying quietly behind her somewhere. Phillip, Skye and Griffin looked too drugged to care and required much assistance walking down the path. Haru swallowed as she was guided along into the midnight black hallway. This did not bode well. After what seemed like hours, they emerged into another chamber that was much wider, but slightly lower than the last. It was almost as big as a foot-ball field and there were stalagmites and stalactites dotting the edges of the room. In the center of the dirt covered floor was a deep pool of crystal-clear green water that looked too still and too clean to be normal. Haru could see through the glasslike surface to the depths were a black sort of seaweed grew tall and thick. In the middle of all this seaweed rose a stone platform with a golden knife placed on it. It's hilt was ornately carved and precious gems shone in the center. The water was deathly still and not even the plant life at the bottom swayed.

"This… this must be the offering of 'breath'… Edward choked, looking at the pool. He picked up a pebble and tossed it experimentally in the water. There was a small plop and the water rippled and went back to being still. "I suppose someone will have to go down and retrieve that knife…" He would not take his eyes off the water and looked a little nervous. Edward spun back quickly and looked over all of his hostages.

"You three look like you could barely walk, much less swim… and we're saving Haruka for our main event… so you." He pointed a long, pale finger and Muffy who choked in fright.

"I-I can't swim!" Muffy yelped as they wrenched her forward. A cacophony of protests came from the other hostages but Edward screamed at them until they were silent.

"It's not difficult… just swim down and collect the dagger and you shall be safe. Go on then…" Edward coaxed Muffy forward. She was shaking visibly and it appeared that the drug had had little affect on her. Watchmen and servants crowded around her menacingly, pushing her towards the water's edge.

"O-okay…" Muffy squeaked, removing her cardigan and shoes, placing them by the water's edge. She stepped forward lightly, breathing heavily and put a toe into the still water. It rippled again. Muffy swallowed, said a quick prayer and began to wade into the shallows. Her white legs were tinged green by the water as she waded farther into the lake, shivering and hugging herself.

"Aggh… It's cold…" She winced.

"Keep going!" Edward called to her, watching the depths as she went. Haru was very on edge and she watched Muffy go farther in… she had an idea that this was much more than what it seemed.

"Be careful, Muffy!" Haru shouted, feeling her stomach ache as she shouted. Muffy nodded as she pushed herself out into the depths. The water line was now at her shoulders and her blonde hair was floating in twisting tendrils behind her. She went a little bit father and lost contact with the bottom of the pool. She choked a little, swimming very poorly above the center of the lake. It looked as if it were around fifteen feet deep from the top to where the knife was.

"Swim down and get it!" Edward commanded ruthlessly. Muffy looked anxious and took a huge breath before plunging her head beneath the water and propelling herself closer to the bottom. Muffy looked ghostly and pale underneath the shimmering water as she strained to get to the bottom. She had a look of deep concentration and she pushed forward when she had gotten so close to the knife that she was nearly in arms length, something strange started happening and Haru leaned forward to get a better look. Muffy appeared to be kicked and thrashing about near the depths and Haru saw that the malicious black seaweed had wrapped itself tightly around her ankle.

"Muffy!!" Skye hollered, trying to break free to help her.

"Someone do something!" Griffin yelled at Edward, but he just stood still, watching with sever concentration. Muffy was clawing at her ankle and Haru saw that the seaweed had wrapped around so tightly that her ankle was starting to bleed. Haru's eyes were suddenly drawn from where Muffy fought for her life to a sudden movement a ways off in the seaweed. Haru was suddenly plunged into palpable horror as a creature of shockingly large proportion rose silently from the tangle of black weeds from the body. It was a white-gray color with yellow eyes the size of dinners plates that stared blankly ahead. It was easily bigger than a school bus and nearly as wide. It opened it's crooked jaws and showed rows and rows of jagged, razor sharp teeth the size of baseball bats. Long, thin flagella, similar to that of a jelly fish wormed out of it's thick, shark-like body. It flexed it's powerful fins and swam with an almost lazy manner towards Muffy, who didn't realize what was coming right behind her.

Everyone in the room began to scream and bellow. Several of the watchmen ran out of the room and back into the dark hallway and even Edward stumbled back and cried out.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" He screamed.

"MUFFY!! SWIM AWAY!!" Haru screamed in spite of the splitting pain in her belly.

Muffy strained forward and reached for the knife on the pedestal before her, her face turning gray-blue. Her mouth was wide open and she was clawing at her chest and throat with her free hand. Her fingers were inches away from the hilt of the dagger as the leviathan abomination swam closer and closer to her, opening and closing it's crooked jaws over and over.

Haru's knuckles were white from gripping her own hands as she watched Muffy's delicate fingers clasp around the golden dagger's hilt and pull it towards the sea weed on her ankle, still not noticing the beast that was now just feet away.

"She's got it!! She's got it!!" Phillip cheered, looking as if he might go into hysterics at any moment.

Muffy cut away her bonds gently and kicked away from the bottom just in time for the sea monster's shadow to fall on her. Muffy finally noticed the creature and look of utter horror passed over her already pained expression. She kicked up to the surface as fast as her legs would allow and broke through the surface with a resounding gasp.

"MUFFY! HURRY!!" Haru was screaming as Muffy paddled her way, still gripping the knife, the creature only a few feet behind her. One of it's jellyfish-like flagella swung out and struck her leg, creating an angry, open wound on the white skin. Muffy cried out in pain and dug her foot with speed into the rocky bottom, climbing towards the water's edge as everyone in the chamber screamed and wailed for her to hurry. Leaving a trail of blood in the water, Muffy scrambled onto the surface, whimpering and sputtering, dripping wet with the water. The beat didn't stop.

It went right ahead and practically beached it self, snapping it jaws at Muffy. A watchmen ran over to assist Muffy and the beat lunged forward clamped it's powerful jaws down upon him, showering the ground with scarlet rivers. Muffy was holding up the dagger with shaking arms as she was sprinkled with the man's warm blood. The creature devoured the mans remained hungrily and then stuck out it's tentacles into the crowd of frantic people. The one's that it did catch were carried bleeding over to it's mouth where it consumed them while it was roaring. Edward was pressed up against the back wall, watching the entire scene with horror. In a moment of sheer bravery, Muffy stood up to the beast and raised the knife high in her hands. As it spied her and shot forward, jaws opened wide, Muffy drove the blade into it's red, lolling tongue and brought it slicing towards her. The knife cut through the creature's mouth like butter.

Muffy rolled away as the beasts head crashed down to the rocky floor. It twitched a bit, it's dark red blood pouring out over the stones and after a moment it's tentacles stopped thrashing. It had died.

Muffy stared at the blood stained knife, her chest heaving as a quite mutter echoed through the hall.

"What the-"

"How did she…?"

Edward suddenly got a hold over himself and fought his way over to where Muffy stood, sopping wet and shivering.

"I'll take that, thank you!" He snatched the knife from Muffy's hand and stowed it in his deep coat pocket. "It's obvious that it's powers are far to great for you to handle.

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!! I just risked my life!! I almost got drowned and eaten!" Muffy made to attack Edward, but two stunned servants caught her up.

"I know… bravo, young lady… I believe I shall spare your life when this is all over…" Edward simpered and began to walk back down the hallway… The party was considerably smaller than before, but none of Haru's friends had gotten her. She broke free from her the person who was holding her and went over to Muffy, putting a hand on her shivering back.

"Muffy! Are you okay!?" Haru cried. She could see Griffin, Skye and Phillip struggling with their watchmen to try and attend to Muffy too.

"I-I'm fine… that was just.. Really… really freaky…" Muffy was gasping and coughing. A man with a first aid kit ran up to them and began to tend to Muffy's leg while Haru was dragged off by the man who had been holding her throughout the night.

"Muffy!" Haru tried to get back to her side, but he was too strong. She was still stunned from seeing the creature and the horrifying near-miss as they traveled back through the hall… She not want to see what lay in store for them next…

_Bone… and Blood…_

Haru swallowed. She couldn't tell, but she was in shock as the man guided her back into the stone chamber. They followed everyone from the main chamber into the middle hallway. She was shivering and kept looking over her shoulder for Muffy and the medic, but could not see them anywhere in the sea of faces. After another long walk through the dark, Haru could sense something very wrong happening inside her own body. The pain was getting worse and the baby was kicking less… she was also feeling terribly lightheaded and out of touch. The blood that covered her jeans was getting thicker and dripping down her shoe. She was starting to fear the worst…

When they came into the next room finally, Haru felt that she would not be able to watch what was going to happen next. A stone table stood in the room and four nooses lay on the table. A rough picture of a human form was etched into the table. Each of the lengths of rope were attached to four, inwardly leaning stone pillars next to a depression in the wall that would fit all of them. At the end of the chamber was a wooden lever.

"This is… the offering of bone…" Haru whimpered.

"Look up there!" Someone shouted and everyone's eyes went towards in the ceiling. In a small golden cage suspended high above their heads was a delicate, silver bell mounted on the ceiling. There were also several dark slits that went up into the roof.

"What… what must be done…?" One of the servants asked shakily.

"I'm guessing… from this picture carved into the table… that someone's got to put these nooses around their body… and let the device work… when the pillars fall back into the depressions… the mechanism will be released and the bell will fall." Phillip explained darkly.

Edward turned back, looking a little shocked.

"I'll do it…" Phillip offered bravely after the room was silent.

"No! Phillip, I won't allow you to become an offering…" Edward shouted, "We'll use the bartender…"

"NO!! NO!! NOO!!" Haru was suddenly alive with terror and fighting with all her might. She would not let it happen and stared over at Griffin with terror in her eyes.

"Father! Just try and release the mechanism before anyone has to get hurt! Please!" Phillip yelled at Edward before he could get a hold of Griffin. Edward considered this for a moment and nodded.

"Fair enough…" He said in an oily manner. It was obvious he was still a little shaken from what had happened in the last room. He went over to the wooden lever and pull it, staring at the room as the stone pillars rose into there depressions and a clicking noise echoed throughout the room. It seemed for a second, that it had worked but then something terrible began to happen. Haru saw black blurs beginning to drop down from the celing and heard something scurrying around in the sand that covered the floor. All at once, there were screams from around the chamber and people were running around frantically. Haru backed up against the wall, thoroughly frightened and saw a huge black scorpion scuttle by her foot and she screamed.

There were shiny black scorpions running around all over the floor, stinging people and pinching at ankles. Haru saw people falling down in the sand and immediately looked for Griffin. She found him standing amidst the chaos, looking about to see if anything was on the ground near his feet. Haru ran over to him, her insides screaming in pain. She made sure to step carefully and there were several near misses. She had to step over a fallen man whose face was beginning to puff up as he choked.

"Griffin!" Haru grabbed at him but he stopped her.

"Look out!" He shouted warily. Haru saw that between them was a hissing black scorpion who was raising it's dangerous tail and taking aim, snapping it's pincers. Griffin smashed it before it could strike. Haru made a noise of disgust as a thick, yellowish goo oozed out from beneath his boot.

Griffin took hold of Haru and held her tightly.

"Don't worry… it's gonna be fine…" He hugged her tightly to his chest and still managed to look out for the venomous creatures. Most of them had been smashed, but several people hadn't been so lucky. Skye was backed into a corner, looking whiter than a ghost as he shivered and held himself. There was no sign of Muffy anywhere and Phillip and Edward were busy stamping the ground on the other side of the table. With a sliding sound the pillars were set back to their original position and hung again right above the stone table. Griffin and Haru just stood up against the table, panting heavily and holding onto one another, both of them wishing that this could just be a bad dream.

There were only about six or seven watchmen and servants left… the sangers of the catacombs had done away with the rest. Swollen bodies littered the floor, but it seemed that all the scorpions had been reduced to piles of good mixed into the sand.

"Are you okay?" Griffin asked Haru breathlessly, holding her by the shoulder and looking her over. "You're bleeding really badly…"

"I don't know…" Haru didn't want to look around her… it was all too terrible… "It hurts so much…"

"Don't worry… Let's get out of here while we still can…" Griffin tried to get Haru to move, but she was frozen with fear and shock. She was not able to gain any sort of control over herself.

"Not so fast!" Edward's voice called out, deranged. He ran over the bodies and ruined scorpions and caught Griffin by the shoulders. Griffin was still weak, but the drug was wearing off. He attempted to throw off Edward, but the amn in the black suit held fast.

"You there! Stop staring around and help me!" He shouted commands to his servants, but the remaining men seemed stunned and frightened out of their wits. Eventually after a few seconds two men came over and pried Griffin and Haru apart.

"No! Don't!" Haru was feeling weak and dizzy as they threw her into the corner and pulled a thrashing Griffin onto the stone table.

"Aggh! Let me go!! Stop! Don't do this!!" Griffin protested as they slipped the four nooses around his shoulders. Skye was still whimpering in the corner and covering his face with his hands. Once Edward and his helpers had gotten Griffin secured by the ropes, he turned to Phillip.

"Pull the lever!" He pointed with resolve and malice in his eyes. Phillip gritted his teeth and ran forward.

"Make me!" He spat, and threw his fists at Edward's jaw. The blows glanced off and Phillip fell to the ground where he was apprehended by another man.

"Father, stop! You're acting insane! This isn't worth any amount of money!" Phillip cried hoarsely as Edward went, chest heaving over to the lever and pulled it down with force.

"GRIFFIN!!" Haru screamed, trying to get up from where she lay… but she just wasn't strong enough. The stone pillars began to go back to their upright position and the ropes tightened around Griffin's body. Griffin could not even cry out the ropes were so tight around him. Haru could not bear to watch and lowered her face to look at the sands before her, watching as if from a distance as her tears fell into the sand. There was suddenly a sickening crack could be heard, followed by the tinkle of a bell. Haru looked up and saw that the stone pillars had returned to slanted position and Griffin was lying moaning, but alive on the table. She forced herself to get to her feet and trudge over.

Griffin looked as if he were in excruciating pain as Haru removed the ropes from him with shaking hands. The little silver bell was lying on his chest and she moved it aside where Edward quickly snatched it up. Everyone was silent as the watched Haru tend to Griffin.

"Gr-Grif-fin…" Haru choked, her hands violently shaking. "A-are… y-you…"

He opened his eyes and looked up at Haru and managed a pained smile. There was small trickle of blood from his nose.

"Y-yeah… I'm… okay…" He was lying, but Haru knew he wasn't in mortal peril from the way he was trying to sit up. "My ribs… I remember what broken ribs feel like…" He sat up, gritting his teeth very hard and gently holding his midsection.

"Griffin… I'm sorry…"

"No time for this!" Edward snapped, pulling Haru along. Haru stared back at him with malicious hatred in her eyes. She hated him more than any other person. "We've still got one more offering to make… and guess who it's going to be…" Edward went over to the corner with intention and wrenched up Skye from his place in the corner. Skye was weeping, his silver hair and mess all over his face.

"Noo… Please don't hurt me… I don't want to… noo…" Skye was wailing as people dragged him along. He refused to walk towards his doom and let the three watchmen pull him along, his legs limp. Another watchmen came up and tried to usher along Haru and Griffin, but Haru snapped back with rage.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!" She swung at him, her own legs shaking, "He's just had his ribs broken… would you want to be moved after something like that!?" Haru screamed protectively.

"I'm sorry… it's my orders…"

"You're letting people get brutalized for money? You disgust me…" Haru snarled, standing protectively in front of her husband. Griffin was taking low breathes a pained look on his face.

Suddenly a paralyzing scream echoed through the halls and Haru and the watchmen froze. All was quiet then the scream rang through the halls again.

"Skye…." Haru breathed, not letting her imagination think of what he might be going through at the moment.

"Look, I'm sorry… but there's a doctor out with your other friend… he can try and help him…" The watchmen seemed ashamed and traumatized, but Haru knew it would be best to get Griffin to someone with medical training incase of any internal bleeding.

"All right… Griffin, we're gonna move you, okay?" Haru could barely grab a hold on her consciousness, but she knew it had to be done. Griffin nodded a little in agreement and Haru gently took him from the table and down to the ground. Her and the watchmen helped him along across the room and down the hall. Haru glanced back at the bodies as she left the room knowing that their skeletons would lie there for years to come…

_This cannot be happening to me… this is too unreal… it has to be a nightmare… I'm going to wake up… I've got to wake up…_

_No_, said a cruel voice in Haru's head as she listening to Griffin wincing and moaning with their every movement, _You're not going to wake up… you're going to die…_

Haru could barely keep herself moving, but some unknown force guided her through the hallway and back to the stone chamber. Muffy was sitting, exhausted and scared against the back wall. She looked as if she could be asleep, but her eyes were open. There were more tortured screams coming from the third hallway and Haru turned her head away.

_Skye… I'm so sorry… I had you come here tonight… it's all my fault that all of you were here…_

Haru watched as though in a daze as the man listened to Griffin's chest with a stethoscope and sank to her knees.

I keep hurting people… All my friends are bleeding or dying because of me and my folly… How could I let this happen…?

"You're going to be fine… Here, take this… it'll take away some of the pain…" Haru saw the man hand Griffin two pills and then come over to her. His eyes were wide and worried.

"Miss… let me examine you, please." He asked gently, pulling his things with him. Haru nodded vaguely, feeling miserable and filled with shock. The man used the stethoscope and several other instruments on Haru, but she couldn't pay attention. Her head was too filled with pain and horror to tap into reality anymore. She was withdrawing slowly into herself, blocking out the rest of the world.

"Oh Lord!" She heard the doctor exclaim, but she couldn't find the energy to care.

"What's wrong!?" Griffin interjected from where he was resting beside Muffy.

"Miss… if you don't undergo surgery in the next couple of hours you and your baby are going to die…" The doctor was gravely serious, but any reaction was stopped by two men dragging out Skye. He was covered in shining blood and crying all over himself. Everyone was shocked at first, but then they saw he only had a minor wound on his forearm that the doctor bandaged in a moment's time. Edward was standing in the center of the room with three things in his hands. The Golden knife, the silver bell were in his hands, along with a stone disc that was a miniature copy of the Mandala that was in the center of the room. Haru and Skye ran from Edward and joined Muffy and Griffin against the wall, watching at what he would do next. Phillip was standing defeated, held back by two burly watchmen. Edward strode into the center of the Mandala and pressed the disc into the depression.

At once a noise of sliding stone was heard and the remaning six watchemen, Phillip, Haru, Edward, Griffin, Muffy, Skye and the doctor all watched as the giant stone circle split apart and receded into the floor to reveal a huge spiral staircase.  
_  
This is it… this is where they're going to kill me…_


	27. The Fallen Goddess

**Chapter 27**  
_The Fallen Goddess_

"All right…" Edward was breathing in a ragged manner. His hair was disheveled and his face was covered in dirt and blood… he looked nothing like the cool-headed, snide man he had been hours before. "Let's take her down…"

He pointed his torn and stained glove at Haru who was lying near her friends who were all pushed up against the curved wall. The doctor who had been examining Haru helped her sit up and moved a in front of her.

"Mr. Worthington… please… let this girl alone… she needs medical attention." The doctor attempted to protect Haru while Edward strode up. The six other watchmen stood behind Edward, looking slightly frightened but holding their resolve.

"Step… aside…" Edward hissed close to the doctor's ear. Haru was beginning to back across the floor and pushed herself up against the wall beside Griffin. Though Griffin was in terrible pain he managed to get his arms around Haru protectively. Muffy also scooted in close and put her arms around Haru, looking defiantly up at Edward as he stared down the doctor. Phillip was still struggling with all his might to get free.

"Please… enough people have died… let's just leave this place…" The doctor pleaded. Several of the watchmen's faces showed that they thought this was a good idea.

"IF WE LEAVE NOW IT WILL ALL BE FOR NOTHING!!" Edward suddenly screamed, looking insane as he tugged at his hair which now stuck at oddly at different angles. "DON'T YOU ALL WANT TO BE RICH!? You've all be filthy servants your entire life… now YOU have the chance to have your own servants and mansions! You're going to get soft now? She's dying anyway! We're just putting her out of her misery faster! Come on!" Edward started to incite the six men, but the doctor just balled up his fists. Skye sprang up from where he sat, shivering from head to toe. It was obvious he was frightened beyond all reason, but he stared back at Edward with flames blazing in his sea-green eyes.

"Y-You're crazy!" Skye hissed suddenly, taking a great swallow after, "The only reason she's dying is because of you! What kind of messed-up freak hits a pregnant lady!?" Skye's voice was getting louder and he started to march a little closer to Edward, pointing a bloodied finger in his direction. "The only reason anyone died here tonight is because of YOU and your foul greed. You are just a pathetic, sorr-" Edward ran forward as Skye was speaking and punched him in the mouth with a terrifying force. Skye stumbled back, his teeth stained red and his lip bleeding freely.

"Mah faassee… nod my beaudifur fasse…" Skye wailed on the ground as he saw the blood all over his hands. Edward commanded a watchmen who picked up Skye from the ground and threw him against the wall where he slid down and lay silent, blood issuing from his mouth onto his shirt and chest.

"Skyee!" Muffy shrieked, still holding onto Haru tightly.

"That was getting annoying…" Edward wiped his hands on his pants and sniffed. Muffy, Griffin and Phillip glared back at Edward. Haru was hiding and shivering in her husband and best friend's arm, praying that someone would stop Edward. With everyone's heart beating at a terrible rate, Edward turned to face the huddled group and snapped his fingers.

"Get her…" He drawled as three of the men trudged forward with grim looks on their faces. The doctor attempted to fight back and was quickly knocked away by one of the stronger men. The three men pried Muffy off and tossed her aside. She got back to her feet and starting beating on a watchmen's back with her fists, but he didn't even notice. Another man came and pinned her back against the wall. Griffin was holding onto Haru with a look of great pain on his face.

"Just let her go, old man!" One of the men said in a pleading tone.

"Griffin!! Nooo!" Haru screamed as she was pulled away from Griffin. She watched in horror as she was dragged away from him and down into the pit. She watched him until she could see no more. Once his was gone from her sight, she closed her eyes trying to remember exactly what he had looked like down to the last out of place hair. She wanted him to be the last thing she thought about.

A watchman and Edward brought a sobbing and bleeding Haru down the spiral stairs. She gave a harsh twitch unexpectedly and the watchman who was holding her lost his footing and plummeted through thin air to the floor below. He lay unconscious on the floor next to what Haru saw was another stone table… but this one was carved out of pure while marble.

"You little!!" Edward grabbed Haru's other arm and squeezed it painfully "I'll teach you to behave like that…" Edward nodded as he pulled Haru along. When the reached the bottom Haru saw that this pit was like a giant cylinder with the table at the bottom. Two curved doors also wrought from stone stood tall and cold before the table. Edward looked over a them and thought for a moment as he pushed Haru onto the table. She merely lay there, not trying to get away. She was pushed far beyond her limit and was in more pain than she had ever experienced. Everything was destroyed… there was no getting away from this once. She closed her eyes and thought of Griffin…

Edward pulled out the silver bell from his pocket and rang in experimentally for a few moments. When it tinkling voice ebbed, Haru opened her eyes to see the doors starting to recede into the wall the same way that the stone Mandala had done. Behind the doors stood what at first Haru thought was a gleaming statue. A powerful light resonating out from behind the doors and everyone had to cover their eyes. Haru saw that it was indeed a figure… but it was alive. It was a woman with long, sky-blue hair that hung around hr ankles. She had a shining tiara and a flowing gown and looked as if she were asleep. Haru felt a unseen force filled the room when she saw the Goddess, but Edward stood strong. Haru shut her eyes again, feeling her terror rise to a crescendo. This is where it would happen…

She clenched her fists tightly and forced her mind to think of other things. She thought of the first moment she'd seen Griffin and Muffy on the sands of the beach… She remembered the moment on Valentine's day when she'd got up all her courage to give Griffin a present…. She thought of her wedding…

Edward turned and face Haru, holding the knife in his hands delicately. He took a deep breath and looked over before raising the dagger high above his head. His opened his eyes wide, ready to take Haru's life when a voice stopped him.

"STOP!!" He looked away and let the knife rest at his side for on single moment… and he was one moment too late. Phillip barreled down the stairs, bellowing at the top of his lungs. His sandy-blonde hair was stained with blood and he had bruises and scraps all over his body, but he flew with the agility and deftness of any athlete. He rammed forward and knocked Edward down onto the smooth stone floor and the knife clattered to the side. Haru sat up, her limb shaking in exhaustion and the light of life coming back into her heart.

"Phillip! Get him!!" She cheered him on, her heart in her mouth.

_Please… please… I don't want to die…_

Phillip and his father wrestled on the floor, evenly matched in strength. Phillip growled and reached for the golden knife, but Edward was not going to give up.

"I'm your… father!!" Edward grunted, trying to fight off Phillip, "How dare you cross me!"

"You are no father of mine!" Phillip retorted, throwing Mr. Worthington back against the wall, giving him just enough time to take up the knife in his hands. Phillip held it close to his chest and Edward did not stop to see what had happened as he threw himself back onto Phillip. Edward careened forward, his face alive with malice and derangement. His crazed expression turned to one of horror he saw that Phillip held the knife in his hands at right where he had been meaning to land. The older man slipped while trying to regain his footing and fell forward onto Phillip, the knife becoming buried deep within his midsection. He gave a final agonized screech, clawing at the weapon that was sticking out of him and fell back onto the stone floor, his limp hand reaching towards the sleeping Goddess. Haru sat up, her hands over her mouth and tears pouring down her face. She watched with a wide-eyed stare as the ethereally beautiful opened her eyes slowly and stared with an unearthly gaze as Haru. Her eyes were blank and lifeless and drove a fear into Haru's heart deeper than she had felt all night long. Haru was transfixed under her stare for the longest time, unable to move. Phillip wasn't watching the scene at all, he was staring with moist eyes and a stunned expression at his dead father.

"Oh, ye who hath brought me offerings of breath, bone, blood and a life… ye who hat fought so long to reap my boon… what is it that you desire…? Speak and it shall becoming so…" The Goddess's lips did not move but Haru heard these words as loud as if they had been announced inside her head with ten megaphones. Haru was scared stiff and could barely think.

"A-a wish? Anything I want…?" Haru stuttered. The radiant Goddess nodded her pale head, her eyes still frozen on Haru.

"Haru! You're dying! Wish to be healed and we can all go home!" Phillip shouted, his voice hoarse and filled with pain. She smiled at first, thinking that she would be all right, then a dark thought passed over her mind and her face fell.

"No… I promised myself… that if I had the choice… that if I ever got another chance… it wouldn't be me…" Haru said, feeling thin and frightened. She looked up to the Goddess and swallowed.

"Goddess… There's a girl named Celia that I know… There's a spirit trying to harm her…"

"Yes… Yes… I see her… she still has breath in her… but her life is fainter than yours…" The resonating words in her head boomed.

"Haru! NO! Save yourself!!" Phillip tried to catch her attention.

"Can you make sure that spirit finds it's way… to wherever it needs to go? And that Celia and her baby make it out okay?" Haru's lip quavered. She was crying… she couldn't stop her tears.

"It shall be so…" The Goddess's voice whispered in echoes inside Haru's head and then the Goddess herself grew very ridged. She threw her head and silver-blue hair back and opened her mouth wide as if under some sort of pain. There was a noise like a gale of wind was blowing all around and the light grew very strong all around the chamber. Haru shielded her eyes as the Goddess became an entity of blinding light for a split second, then exploded like a firework in front of Phillip and Haru's eyes. A billion shards of light like tiny fireflies whizzed past their eyes and up through the deep cylinder until they were drenched back into the gloom and everything grew silent.

"Haru… why didn't you save yourself?" Phillip was beside himself as he approached Haru, who could barely sit up.

"I promised… I promised…" Haru was melting into more tears… she had made her decision… and now she was going to die…

"Haru…" Phillip looked heartbroken.

"Phillip... Please… I can't walk… Can you take me to Griffin…?" Haru was feeling weak and very tired… The danger had been beaten… It was all going to be over soon…

Phillip gently picked Haru up from the table and carried her lightly up the stairs. Her eyes were closed and she took care to keep breathing. She could hear Phillip sniffling and sobbing as her brought her up. After a bumpy trip up the stairs, she heard voice all around her, but just couldn't seem to get her eyes open.

"Haru!! What happened to her!?" Muffy shrieked.

"Oh… no… no…" Skye's voice said… he had obviously woken up since Edward had smashed him against the wall. Haru opened one eye and saw the unconscious bodies of the watchmen lying all around… Phillip had really done well.

Phillip laid Haru down on the ground gently and Muffy laid Haru's head on her folded knees. Skye and Phillip crowded around her and looked down.

"What happened?" Muffy spoke in a deathly quiet voice, looking with shining eyes at Phillip.

"My dad… he's dead… his life… woke up the Goddess and Haru wished… she wished for Celia to get better…" Phillip's voice was shaking.

Haru opened her eyes again and choked a little. She saw Muffy, Skye and Phillip's face staring down at her with destroyed looks on their faces.

"She's g-gonna be fine…" Skye nodded with a nervous smile on his blood stained face, "Right? Right…?"

Muffy wiped at her eyes and Phillip walked away.

"Muffy…" Haru breathed heavily, "Make sure… make sure Celia knows… okay?" Haru said in a quiet whimper and Muffy nodded emphatically back, her face screwing up in sorrow.

"H-haru…" Griffin's voice suddenly broke all the sniffles and sobs. Haru turned her head a little and saw Griffin crawling towards her with all his might.

"Griffin…" Haru smiled as best as she could… but it seemed she was loosing all control over her body. Muffy and Skye moved away and let Griffin fight his way over to Haru. He kneeled beside her and gently as possible pulled her into his arms, cradling her gently.

"Hey…" Haru said weakly, feeling that familiar warmth and safety that came whenever Griffin was nearby.

"Hey…" He said back, moving her hair out of her face. He swallowed a bit and lost a little of his composure. Haru smiled and closed her eyes, feeling his strong hands holding her safely.

"Don't die, Haru…" Phillip sobbed from the corner, not looking her way. Muffy was weeping into her hands.

"Haru… I love you… you're my best friend…"

"Snap out of it, Haru… you're gonna be all right…"

Haru winced as a shot of pain tore at her insides. She exhaled, holding onto Griffin.

"Thank you everyone…" Haru breathed, "You all.. You made my life… perfect… I couldn't have asked for more…" She coughed a little.  
"Haru… Don't talk like that… You're gonna be fine…" Griffin tried to laugh, but she could see he was crying. Everyone knew it…

"I love you all… I'm so sorry, Griffin… I really… wanted to…" Haru was losing all power over her voice and it seemed a thick gauze was being wrapped around her mind. Everything was getting fuzzier… and farther away.

"Haru! No!!" Skye wailed, "Don't go Haru…"

"Haru… I'll never forget you!" Phillip sunk to his knees.

"G-goodbye… my friend… there will n-never be… anyone like you… ever a-again…" Muffy's miserable voice was called out of the darkness.

"My love…" Griffin's voice was filled with the most beautiful sadness that Haru had ever heard, "You gave me everything I ever wanted… you made all my dreams come true… don't leave me now…"

Haru opened her eyes a final time. Her vision was blurry and she could barely make out her husband's face.

"That… is all I ever wanted to hear…" Haru said softly so that only Griffin could hear. A powerful, unstoppable sleepiness suddenly pressed down on Haru as she listened to her friends sobbing and calling her name. The sounds all seemed to be getting further and further away and mixed together and Haru began to loose awareness of her body. Everything was getting soft and comfortable and she exhaled… feeling lighter than she had in months. There were strange, distant wailings in her ears as she passed into that velvety darkness. The last thing Haru felt before she passed into that dark and dreamless sleep was Griffin's hand grasping hers… begging her to stay for just one more moment…


	28. The Rose Garden

**Chapter 28**  
_The Rose Garden_

Haru did not know how she came to be standing in the Rose Garden… but at about the exact moment she figured out she was actually _standing_ anywhere at all… she realized she was surrounded by roses. A delicate and fragrant aroma hung heavy around the entire garden and Haru could feel the warm wrapping around her body pleasantly. Haru could not tell if it was day or night… for there was no sun nor any stars in the pale yellow sky that blanketed the world above. Everything around her had a fuzzy, ethereal glow to it and there seemed to be little fireflies or shards of light floating about. Haru stepped around peacefully, looking at the forest green bushes that surrounded her and were heavy with the most impeccably lovely roses she had ever laid eyes upon. Light spots of dew shone on the unblemished petals of the flowers, each one more radiant in color and scent than the last. Haru walked aimlessly between pastel yellows and whites, running her fingers delicately over pinks and purples which caused the dew to go sprinkling off like gentle rain. It was so very calm and comfortable… Haru breathed a sigh of relief…

She could not remember how she'd gotten to this wonderful place… or where she'd come from…

She stepped down the cobblestone path and came to be looking upon a lovely mansion nestled happily amongst the blooming roses. There was a slight hum of insects floating in her ears and the air was clean and sweet. A fountain played gently in front of the house, it's refreshing spray bubbling and splashing through the haze.

_I know this place… this is where Lumina lives…_ Haru thought comfortably as she ambled around the garden, breathing in the flower's scent on a whim. It looked like a scene out of a fairy tale… everything was so breathtakingly lovely and perfect… Haru suddenly blinked a few times and seemed to remember a little something…

_I was wandering about in the darkness… and… someone was holding my hand… and calling my name… It was him… Griffin…_

Haru could suddenly remember a lot more… she remembered the last time she was awake… how she'd fallen asleep in Griffin's arms… in that terrible place. On an impulse Haru looked down at her belly, realizing her body felt odd. She saw with a dull shock that her stomach was completely flat… there was no longer a baby inside of her…but somehow she couldn't feel sad or surprised… it was as if the sweet smelling roses had numbed this instinct to a mild form of melancholy…

While Haru patted her belly, feeling strange. She heard a chorus of laughter from behind her.

"Faster! You'll never catch me if you go that slow!" A playful and familiar voice called out. Haru turned her sleepy head with a vague smile and looked down the path she had just come. There was more laughter and rustling in the bushes told her someone was getting closer. After a few more moments a girl who was a little bit shorter and several years younger than Haru came around the path with a ghost of a laugh still on her face. Her skin was tea-colored and she had short, wild-looking black hair that hung around her shoulders. She gave Haru a warm, surprised smile.

"Molly! Look who's here!" The girl called back and another girl came racing around the bend, her cheeks pink from exercise. She had the same honey colored hair as Lumina and bore a striking resemblance to her daughter.

"So this is Haru!" Molly said with a grin and both women stepped over to Haru, who vaguely recognized them.

"Willow… It's you, isn't it?" Haru said slowly, looking at Willow with a bit of a squint.

"Yes, it's me silly!" Willow giggled as she stood before Haru. She looked over Haru while beaming for several moments then pulled her into a tight embrace. Haru laughed a little, feeling at ease while she hugged Willow back. Willow let her go and sighed, "Thank you so much, Haru… I was lost in the dark… I was being consumed by my fear and misery and I couldn't think straight or help myself… I didn't mean to hurt your friend at all... You know that right?" Willow looked a little melancholy as she spoke. When she said this, Haru began realizing more and more… she remembered entirely what had happened the night before in clear detail down to the last moment…

"So… the Goddess did set you free? I'm glad… you finally got to be with the person you love…" Haru smiled at the pair of them as Willow grabbed Molly's hand with affection.

"We couldn't have done it if it hadn't of been for you Haru… you made the most selfless sacrifice a person can make… That's why we had to come and thank you…" Molly said in a regal, but kindly manner, "We shall be eternally grateful to you…"

Haru looked around at the shimmering garden that was wrapped in it's unearthly haze. The roses were just so beautiful… too beautiful to be real…

"So… if I'm seeing you…" Haru began softly, feeling that same sort of subdued sadness that would not progress upon a certain point, "…and talking to you… then I must be… I must be dead…"

Willow smiled dewily at Haru and shook her head softly.

"No, Haru… you're not dead…" Willow grabbed Haru's hands with a certain firmness, "You've just been sleeping… very, very deeply… and sometimes when a person is asleep… they can see fantastic things in their dreams… and sometimes we can get through to share them with you…" Willow's voice was soft and gentle and Haru began to feel very sleepy and happy. The scent of the roses was becoming overpowering and all-encompassing. "We just wanted to thank you… for everything you've done… for all the sacrifices you've made…. And to let you know we'll be watching you… always…"

Haru shut her eyes and felt the warmth and comfort of the Rose Garden. Things seemed to be drifting away, but the scent of roses remained. A sweet strain of music began to float into her awareness… the delicate strumming of a guitar was somewhere very far away…

Suddenly Haru's body began to feel more substantial and heavy. A vague pain was starting to wrap around her and she felt a very uncomfortable grogginess. She flinched a little before taking and deep breath. Haru's eyes fluttered open and she was again staring at roses. The sweet scent was heavy in the air and all around her were vases filled to the brim with roses of every color. The sad and flowing music stopped suddenly and Haru yawned a little.

"Haru…?" Said a husky and hopeful voice. Haru blinked around and turned towards the voice. She saw she was in a hospital room with the curtains drawn all around her. In a chair near her bedside sat the one person she wanted to see most in the world.

He was sitting up in the chair hopefully with his guitar in his lap, fingers still poised above the frets…. He had been playing for her as she slept.

"Griffin?" Haru's voice was weak and her throat was very sore. She started to noticed that she had an IV attached to her arm and that she was on a steady drip. There were also small multicolored wires coming off of her body that ran along to various machines around the room. The whole room had vases of roses all around it, along with cards and letters that bore her own name the words 'Get Well Soon.'

Griffin stood up from his chair and laid his guitar in the corner in a hurry. He kneeled beside Haru's bed, shaking with anticipation and grinning at her.

"Oh Haru… you're awake… you're actually awake…" Griffin's voice was tremulous as he stroked her hair out of her eyes. Haru smiled and giggled.

"Of course I'm awake… wasn't it just last night that I fell asleep?"

Griffin shook his head sedately.

"You've been out for three weeks… I thought you were never going to wake up…" Griffin's voice was tremulous.

"What!? Really? It's been that long…?" Haru was surprised and tried to sit up, but a terrible pain stopped her.

"Don't try and move! You're still recovering from the surgery…" Griffin warned her as Haru lay back down on the pillow, wincing and wishing he'd said something about that a little sooner.

"Surgery…? What in the world happened? How did I get here even?"

"You won't believe it, but right after you passed out the police showed up… your mom went to them and they sent patrol cars all around the area to search for us… they saw the cars parked out in the woods and happened to stumble upon us… lucky they did… or you might not have been with us right now…" Griffin told her with a dark looked passing over his eyes, "They brought us here to Mineral Town and they took you into surgery right away… you've been asleep ever since…"

"What about Muffy and Skye and everybody else?" Haru was worried, but Griffin laughed.

"They're fine… everyone's fine… Skye got his restaurant all built and Muffy moved in with Akira… their wedding is going to be next month…" Griffin informed her with a little bit of an exhausted smile as if to say 'not another wedding'. Haru laughed and smiled genuinely back.

"A-and… and Celia…?"

"Fully recovered… the whole valley was in tears when they heard what happened… Everyone's been coming to see you… they brought you flowers…" Griffin told Haru gently. "Celia's baby was born, too… It's a girl. They've named her Sophie."

"Baby…!?" Haru's heart suddenly skipped a beat and she threw the covers back to look at herself. She had on a pair of pajamas that fitted loosely around her body…. But she could see that her belly had shrunk back to it's normal size…

She threw back the shirt and examined her abdomen. There was a angry red scar with black stitches holding it together… When Haru saw this she lost all feeling in her entire body…

"No… W-we lost it…?" She whispered, looking as if a part of her had just died. She could not even remember ever feeling so anguished or downhearted… for nine months she had carried it… only to lose it at the end?

"No, no, no!" Griffin told her hurriedly, standing up. "They performed a C-section just in time… he's just fine…"

Haru tried to sit up in surprised again and immediately regretted it.

"H-he!?"

Griffin smiled broadly and gestured for her to wait while he went behind the curtain for a moment. Haru's heart was beating rapidly in her chest… she was more than desperate to see her child. Griffin came back after a moment and walked very carefully back towards Haru who was smiling ear to ear with outstretched arms.

"Here…" Griffin gently handed her a soft bundle that Haru took excitedly and pulled it closely to her chest. A tiny, sleeping face was wrapped around by soft blankets and Haru cooed in utter adoration.

The baby boy opened his eyes slowly and looked up fro the first time into the face of his mother. He had Griffin's gray-brown eyes…

"Oh my gosh…" Haru was absorbed in wonderment, "Hey there, little guy…" She stuck out a finger and the baby grabbed a hold of it with an unexpected strength. The curl of hair on his head was the same chestnut brown as her own. Griffin laughed tenderly as he watched the pair of them. Haru look backed up at him, positively glowing.

"This is unbelievable…" She could not possibly begin to describe the way she felt. She held her child close to her body with the utmost gentleness. As Haru looked at her husband and newborn son while the bright, springtime light shone in powerfully from the windows she began to cry yet again. Griffin held her closely with their child nestled safely in between them.

It is a fascinating phenomenon that sometimes strikes people… when it is frigidly cold outdoors, there seems to be nothing as wonderful as walking into a warm house… and when one is ravenously hungry for so very long the long-awaited meal taste ambrosial…

The last few months had been among the most miserable and tormented of Haru's entire life… she had lived without her true love for all this time while she had to face unspeakable terrors. She had felt the bottom of her misery and lived through it… she had once again vanquished the evil that had plagued her and her loved ones…

And now she sat her… in this bright room… with everything she had ever wanted… And as she held Griffin to her and let her tears flow freely… it was not it sadness that she wept… It was in joy.

For the happiness she felt now was stronger and more beautiful than she ever could have imagined it being… It was the golden sun at dawn after a long and terrible night…

It is said in that in absence the heart grows fonder.

And in that bright and rose-colored moment… Haru knew those words held more truth than she ever could have imagined.


	29. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Haru could barely believe her eyes when she opened to door to find more than half of the village packed into her tiny living room.

"What the…?" Haru stopped short in her doorstep as everyone sprang up and charged at her.

"HARU!! YOU'RE HOMMMEE!!" She was pulled into tight hugs by people all around. She saw flashes of faces she knew in the crowd. Romana, Ruby, and Vesta's faces were caught in the blur and the many hands that were gripping her. Her name was being tearfully called from all around and hundreds of questions floated through the air.

"I… uh… oh, hello!" Haru cast a happy yet overwhelmed look back at Griffin who had been walking behind her. He held their son safely in his arms as he watched his wife being mobbed by the entire village.

"Let her sit down, she's probably so tired! She's just come from the hospital!" Haru heard Muffy's authoritative voice ring out from the crowd and she was pushed onto her couch.

"Oh, my gosh!! There's the baby!!" Lumina screamed as she saw Griffin fight his way into their house. Lumina weaved through the crowd and scooped Haru's son out of Griffin's arms and began cooing. Muffy crowded around and smiled adoringly.

"Oh my goodness, Haru… he's so adorable… what have you named him?"

"His name is Milo…" Haru said with a somewhat concerned smile. Milo didn't look very comfortable. Rock was also watching this with some confusion as he held little Olivia who they had forced into a frilly pink dress with close to fifty bows sewn on to it.

"Let him be with his mommy, Lumina…" Flora said from the corner of the room. She was bouncing Hector on her and he was crying from all the noise and commotion.

Suddenly Haru felt guilty as Lumina brought Milo begrudgingly back to Haru and she cradled him in her arms. She had lost Carter's treasure… Through all the chatter and confusion, Haru stepped over to Flora to apologize for what she'd done.

"Hey, Flora… I'm really sorry… about the…"

"The glasses?" Flora guessed with a little smile on her lips as she tried to soothe Hector.

"Y-yeah… I don't know if you heard what happened… b-but…"

"We ALL heard what happened! Muffy told everyone in the village as soon as she'd got back!" Haru shot a look back at Muffy. She was sitting in Akira's lap with her arms strewn over his neck and speaking merrily to Skye, who looked bored and antsy.

"That's just like her…" Haru shook her head and laughed.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry. Griffin brought them back to me safe and sound… Carter didn't even notice they were gone…" Flora laughed.

"Didn't notice what was gone?" Said a slightly worried Carter from across the room.

"Nothing, dear!"

Haru laughed and was about to continue chatting with Flora, but she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Marlin and Celia standing side by side. Marlin was looked very grave indeed and Celia was appearing demure, holing her daughter, Sophie, in her arms.

"Celia! I'm so glad to see you up and walking!" Haru said impulsively. Marlin cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Haru… I…" He started, then appeared to be at a loss for words, "Haru… I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…. Ever since I'd learned the truth… ever since I heard the sacrifice you made for Celia… for all of us… I felt terrible… Can you ever forgive us for what we've done to you…?"

Suddenly there was a little hush in the house as everyone looked towards Haru. Ruby spoke up next.

"I'm sorry, too Haru! I never should have suspected you."

"Please accept my apology, as well, Haru… We were all so blind." Romana added in with a little shame in her voice. Suddenly all the people who had given Haru the cold shoulder all started to call out their apologies. Haru laughed and stopped them all.

"It's okay, everyone… of course I accept your apology… I'm just glad that I'm able to be back here… That I'm able to be standing here, for that matter…" She told them genially and she meant it. A sea of smiling faces stared back at her. The chatter started to kick back up and Haru looked back towards Celia and Marlin.

"Thank you, Haru… I owe you everything… I owe you my very life… and my daughter's life… thank you…" Celia hugged Haru with one arm gently.

"Your welcome…" Haru nodded and then noticing somebody heading out of the front door. She recognized that sandy blonde hair and red beret…

"Would you guys excuse me for a second?" Haru asked as she followed Phillip out of the door. Phillip was walking away from the party… apparently leaving. Haru had to call out to him to get him to stop and turn.

"Hey! Leaving without saying hello?" Haru asked him with a jaunty smile. He stopped and looked a little sheepish.

"Ha… so I was caught." He laughed and scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry… I was just never any good at saying goodbye…"

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah… I'm leaving this place today. I'm going on a journey around the world… I need some time to think about… about what I've done…" He added with a little sadness. Haru smiled at him mistily.

"Good luck, Phillip. I'll miss you." Haru told him. He smiled genuinely at this.

"Haru… I know I said it before… but I just want you to know… What I did to you was unspeakable… I want you to know how truly sorry I am…" He hung his head, but Haru put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Phillip… you may have made some mistakes… but you saved my life…" She told him with a kindly seriousness, "Though you may have some stuff to sort out… I'm proud to call you my friend." Phillip looked absolutely touched when Haru this and looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Haru. That's the nicest thing you could have ever said… Thank you for everything… I said it before… and I'll say it again… I'll never forget you. Farewell, Haru…" Phillip waved at her as he walked off Haru's farm and onto his future. Haru sighed with a sort of sadness and she looked down at Milo. He was fast asleep in her arms. Haru took him back inside, fought her way through the people inside, and placed him into the crib her and Griffin had bought long ago. She shut the door of the room and went back out into the party. The first thing she saw was Yuko talking emphatically to Griffin. At first Haru was a little afraid that Yuko might have been insulting or criticizing him, but as she approached she found them to be engrossed in a conversation about business. When Haru arrived near them Yuko let out an almighty scream and pulled Haru into a bone-crushing hug.

"HARUKA!! I'm so glad to see you, Sweetikins! Look at how skinny you got in that hospital… and how will my poor baby ever get over those terrible things that bad old Eddy did to her… Oh, it's dreadful…. Poor thing…" She stroked Haru's hair and gazed at her with pity.

"Don't worry about me, mom… or should I say grandma?" Haru laughed.

"Oh no… I'm too young to be a grandmother… you should have waited…" Yuko tutted, but gave a tender smile, "He is quite a beautiful little boy though, isn't little Milo?" She directed this question towards Griffin and he nodded a little surprised. He wasn't used to her being nice to him yet.

Akira and Muffy were watching this whole scene with vague interest. After a few moments Akira marched up to his mother, pulling Muffy along by her slender white hand.

"Mom!" He got her attention and she turned, "Mom, guess what?" It looked as though he were nervous about saying something.

"What…?" She asked with a little dread in her voice.

"Muffy and I are getting married." He said with dead seriousness. For a moment Haru thought that Yuko might've snapped back to her old self as start yelling about how Muffy wasn't refined enough for her precious son, but her face broke into a wide smile that showed Yuko's true beauty.

"Wonderful! Congratulations! Oh, Muffy will look lovely!! How exciting!"

Muffy gasped in surprised and hugged Yuko with glee. Yuko and Akira began to go over plans and Muffy turned to Haru, looking incandescently happy.

"Haru! We're going to be sisters!" She took Haru in her arms and they both giggled happily.

"See, I told you you'd get your happy ending."

"I know… But I never would have even gotten close if it weren't for you, Haru…" She broke away from Haru and took her hands in hers.

"Well, now your stuck with me. Not only best friends… but sisters as well… Welcome to our family…" Haru beamed, but Muffy looked a little lost in thought all of a sudden.

"So… wait… does that make Griffin my brother-in-law now?"

"Uhh… yeah, I think so…"

"That makes me seem so old." Muffy stuck out her tongue and Haru laughed.

"Well, at least you have a cute nephew to help me watch over now!"

Muffy and Haru went on chatting long into the night as the party dwindled down and died. They heard Romana talking about how the blueprints for the school had been completed and construction was to begin any day now. Haru saw Nami resting in the corner all day long… her stomach looked so big she might've been ready to burst and Gustafa was apparently harassed every other moment by her. Haru could tell that there would be no peace in that house until their baby was born. Little bye little the villagers said their goodbyes, thank you and welcome backs and set off for home. Skye was one of the last ones to go. Haru noticed that he looked rather sad and she went up to him. They hadn't spoken since that fateful night.

"Skye… you look a little down… Is it that wound you got on your face? I can't even notice it anymore…"

"Wound? Huh!? No… it's just… ugh, never mind…" Skye sounded disgruntled and dramatic. Haru smiled.

"Come on… let's hear what you have to say…" She coaxed. He sighed and looked a little embarrassed.

"It's stupid… but just watching Muffy and Akira… you and Griffin… Rock and Lumina… EVERYONE! Why does everyone get a true love but me? I mean… I'm Phantom Skye, the Prince of Stars! Women should be all over me! What am I doing wrong?"

"Maybe you just haven't found the right girl…" Haru offered, then she suddenly remembered something.

"You know… I had a roommate in college that used to say the same thing…" Haru pondered, pulling her wallet out of her purse and flipping through it to find a picture. She pulled out a small, worn photo of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is her… Her name is Claire."

Skye took up the photo and patches of pink appeared on his pale face.

"An angel… She's an absolute angel…" He said dreamily, walking away from Haru and towards the door, "I've got to find this siren… and offer my eternal love and devotion… Perhaps Phantom Skye's thieving days are not yet as done as he might've thought…" He went on rambling towards the door.

"Skye! Hey, Skye!! Bring it back! Skyyee!" It was too late. Skye had wandered off dreamily into the night, talking to himself with his most sultry voice. And suddenly… it was just Haru and Griffin again… and the world was quiet and calm. Haru had been thoroughly exhausted from the crazy day she'd just had. She and Griffin tended to Milo soon after and prepared for bed. Right before Haru was ready to climb back into her own bed after so long she stood above her sons' crib and stared back down at him lovingly. He was fast asleep in his room, not making a sound. Griffin crept up and hugged Haru from behind. Haru enjoyed just standing there comfortable for a long while with Griffin. It was everything she had ever wanted… she had a family… she had her farm… and she had her entire life ahead of her… But as she was lost in her happy musings a shade of concern struck her suddenly. She furrowed her brow and posed a question to Griffin quietly.

"Hey… do you think our lives will always be this crazy…?" She asked, looking down with a little worriment at Milo. Griffin laughed softly.

"Well… I don't know… From the time I've met you, I've gotten all my money stolen, fought off a psycho stalker, pulled you from a burning building, been stabbed multiple times, been abducted… and I _died_…" He counted off these things on his fingers and Haru was dissolved to giggles at the way he said them. He laughed little bit too, "I don't really know how much crazier it can get from there…" Haru turned and looked at him with her most radiant smile. She gave him a soft kiss and stared joyfully up into his misty gray-brown eyes.

"Well… I guess there's nothing left to do but live happily ever after, then."

And they did.

**The End**


End file.
